Festa
by S2 NatynhaNa-chan S2
Summary: Ela é uma consultora/organizadora de festas competente, responsável e tímida.Ele é o dono de empresas metido a garanhão, brincalhão e sedutor.Improvável, incerto e totalmente pré-destinado.Edição 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: A festa**

Kinomoto,Sakura, com seus cabelos castanho-claros e faiscantes olhos verdes que possuíam um alto poder de persuasão fora aluna exemplar e agora começava a se consolidar na carreira de consultora de etiqueta e organizadora de eventos. Talentosa, de personalidade forte e agenda lotada; tinha pouco tempo para se divertir e passar algum tempo com sua família e amigos.

Morando em Tókio e deixando para trás o pai e o irmão em Tomoeda, a missão se tornava ainda mais árdua. A saudade de sua vida pacata chegava a sufocá-la; nunca havia gostado de metrópoles, mas seu trabalho a levou a se estabelecer lá, no meio do mar de prédios e letreiros luminosos...

Várias noites por semana precisava inclusive comparecer em algumas de suas festas mais importantes, afinal seu nome era novo no mercado e estava em jogo; já começava a ser reconhecida pela cidade, e fora dela. Entretanto era uma chatice absurda ter que aturar senhores atrevidos e jovens ricos metidos a donos do mundo... Por isso não ficava, na maioria das vezes, mais de meia hora em seus eventos. Era consultora de etiqueta, sim, mas adorava pessoas inteligentes e com senso de humor.

Não era tão sisuda como todos pensavam, adorava dar risadas de algo bem observado, de um humor agradável. Só era exigente, e por causa de sua seleção rigorosa, não havia achado um namorado à altura ainda; obviamente tivera algumas paixonites: umas não correspondidas, outras mal-resolvidas. Porém isso não significava que ela deixasse de procurar, a seu discreto modo, um alguém.O problema é que sempre fora tímida demais, e pensava que todo o ritual de abordagem e cortejo era a parte que cabia ao homem. Ou devia caber!

- Nakuru-chan , qual minha próxima tarefa de hoje? - Sakura revirava uma pilha de papéis em cima do balcão de sua secretária.

Seu escritório era uma elegante e discreta casa com cômodos muito bem organizados em salas arrumadas com cadeiras elegantes e confortáveis, além da recepção com o balcão de mármore e um grande sofá azul escuro na volta da parede oposta a tal bancada. Era lá que trabalhava também sua prima e melhor amiga, além de ótima profissional, Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Nada de imediato ,Sakura-chan; após o intervalo do almoço você tem aquela cliente figurona da China, lembra? - Nakuru olhava a tela de seu computador, checando informações.

- AQUELA chinesa? - Sakura engoliu seco - Da família super-hiper-tradicional com a empresa mundial famosa e importante?

- Ótimas informações! - Nakuru sorriu divertida - Não se preocupe, você vai se sair muito bem com ela.

- Assim espero, porque o meu mandarim... - Sakura deu um sorriso nervoso e suspirou. - Vamos almoçar então. - A moça pegou sua bolsa, Nakuru desligou o computador. - Tomoyo, eu tô com fome!!!

A moça de cabelos acinzentados, longos e ondulados apareceu apressada com sua bolsa em mãos.

- Muito bonito, uma consultora de etiqueta gritar desse jeito! - Tomoyo sorriu enviesado.

- Ah, Tomoyo, nós somos praticamente irmãs e eu tenho essa liberdade com você..Além do que, se eu não te apresso nós não almoçamos hoje! - Sakura abraçou a prima de lado e a levou porta a fora, ladeada por Nakuru.

* * *

As três moças seguiram entre papos animados até o pequeno restaurante onde costumavam almoçar sempre. Pediram seus pratos favoritos e continuaram a conversa ao longo de todo o almoço.

-Tomoyo, você sabe algo sobre nossa cliente chinesa? - Sakura olhava a prima com atenção.

- Como assim Saki ? - Tomoyo fez cara de paisagem.

- Eu achei muito estranha essa senhora tão poderosa vir da China só pra falar conosco, interessada na nossa humilde empresa... - Nakuru acabava de tomar seu suco.

- Bem, eu.. Acho que a competência é uma boa propaganda não? - Tomoyo sorriu alegremente.

- Nossa competência teria que ser ESPETACULAR pra fazer propaganda na China! -Sakura riu incrédula, procurando sua bolsa, pendurada na cadeira.

- O melhor modo de descobrir este mistério seria desevendar como ela chegou até nossa agencia... - Nakuru se levantou animadamente. - Vamos lá?

As moças voltaram andando calmamente para o escritório, a seus atribulados afazeres.

* * *

Após certo intervalo de tempo, uma senhora distinta num vestido longo de setim vermelho de mangas curtas, acentuado por pente de marfim que prendia um coque de cabelos negros, adentrou a sala de espera do escritório de Sakura.

- Boa tarde. Marquei um horário com Kinomoto-san.- A mulher encarou a secretária.

- Claro senhora..Yelan Li, eu presumo? - Nakuru a olhou simpaticamente.

- Hai.- Yelan levemente acenou a cabeça, sorrindo com discrição.

- É por aqui... - Nakuru mostrou o caminho até o escritório de Sakura, bateu na porta levemente e anunciou a cliente.

- Yelan Li,Sakura-san - Nakuru deu um breve sorriso e se retirou, fechando delicadamente a porta atrás de si.

- Muito prazer em finalmente conhecê-la, Li-sama; espero que tenha feito boa viagem. -Sakura se curvou ligeiramente.

- Ah, sim, foi satisfatória, arigatou.. - Yelan retribuiu muito de leve a mesura.

- Sente-se, por favor. Em que posso lhe ser útil, Li-sama? - Sakura pegou sua caneta vermelha , juntamente à sua renomada prancheta de anotações, e esperou que a senhora falasse com seu olhar esmeraldino atento.

- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria que me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Yelan basta. - Ela sorriu delicadamente - E, quanto aos meus propósitos, gostaria de realizar uma grande festa com seu auxílio, Sakura-san.

- Claro, Yelan-san, basta me dizer exatamente qual é a ocasião e o que deseja. - Sakura abriu seu sorriso número um e observou atentamente sua exótica companhia.

- Nossa empresa multinacional completará 80 anos de existência, e para comemorar decidimos por uma festa à altura, com toda a pompa possível. -Yelan se arrumou na cadeira de ferro estofada. - Só há um pequeno detalhe que deve ser observado, Sakura –san: essa festa TEM que ser na China, e a organizadora TEM que ser você. - A mulher caprichou na entonação de sua voz, a olhando com determinação no olhar avelã.

Sakura ficou impressionada com o poder que a chinesa emanava através de seus olhos; deveria estar muito acostumada a ter o que queria.

- Ah..Yelan-san, eu agradeço muito a preferência, realmente uma lisonja, mas...Minha base de operações se encontra aqui, entende?Todos os meus contatos fiéis e confiáveis... Todo o controle de danos eu domino por aqui, mas é quase impensável levar toda essa base de operações para a China e...

- Eu pago por tudo e por todos: estadia e refeição por uma semana, tradutores se necessário, e tudo se resolve. - A mulher encarava Sakura, aguardando por resposta. - Então, o que me diz?

- Yelan-san...Os compromissos desses meus contatos não podem....- Sakura estava sem graça com a insistência da mulher.

- Pago o quanto eles me pedirem pra abandonar o Japão por uma semana..O que me diz?- Os olhos da mulher faiscavam, esperando pela conclusão de Sakura.

Sakura estava pasma; essa mulher estava disposta a pagar por tudo, o quanto fosse necessário, pra ter os seus serviços exclusivos_._

- Seria necessário verificar com meus parceiros antes... - Sakura olhou incerta para ela.

- Pois pode começar, e anote os dados deles também, de toda a equipe, para as passagens de avião que nossa empresa vai fornecer. - Yelan sorriu satisfeita.

- Ah, tudo bem - Sakura sorriu e apertou um botão de seu telefone. - Nakuru, traga chá e biscoitos, por favor. - E desligou o telefone para utilizá-lo novamente. - Não se importa se eu fizer as ligações aqui?

- De jeito algum, fique à vontade. - Yelan pareceu estar relaxada agora. - Bem que Tomoyo disse que você não foge de desafios...

-T-Tomoyo? - Sakura balbuciou, mas logo teve que entrar em conversa com um de seus contatos.

Nakuru entrou com a bandeja para servir a matriarca Li, com Tomoyo em seu encalço.

- Ah, Yelan-san, quanto tempo sem nos vermos - Tomoyo sorriu largamente e se curvou. – Perguntei a Nakuru e ela me disse sobre sua chegada. Como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigada; aliás, tempo demais sem nos vermos, Tomoyo-chan - Yelan sorriu e acariciou o rosto da moça gentilmente. - E o Eriol, como vai?

- Bem, obrigada. - Tomoyo puxou uma cadeira ao lado da mulher e se colocou a conversar com ela enquanto Sakura negociava com as pessoas responsáveis por flores, prestando atenção na prima.

Pensamentos confusos pairavam na cebeça da japonesa: Tomoyo e Yelan se conhecem, e Eriol também deve ser alguém familiar; já se viram antes e parecem se conhecer bem...Provavelmente devido aos estudos de Eriol terem sido na China...Muitas relações inexplicadas, mas uma descoberta: a empresa chegou aos ouvidos de Yelan por conta da própria Tomoyo. Uma pergunta permanecia,ainda sem resposta: porque sua própria prima havia escondido tanta coisa???Justo ela, sua melhor amiga desde sempre!Pior, havia se negado a responder quando havia lhe perguntado sobre o assuto a poucas horas atrá se encaixava direito nessa história.

Tudo isso circulava incomodamente em sua mente enquanto concluia as negociações com seus contatos.

-Sim, Kaho, passagens incluídas... Certo?Ok então. Kisus. - Sakura desligou seu útimo telefonema e sorriu para Yelan. - Pois bem Yelan-san....Alguns hesitaram e cobraram mais...Outros aceitaram de imediato.O que eu esclareci foi que o que puder ser arranjado na China, será; só levaremos daqui o indispensável.

- Concordo plenamente, Sakura-san, caso contrário teria que fretar um avião inteiro para as bagagens - Ela riu delicadamente, como Sakura e Tomoyo - Podemos acertar os detalhes dos preparativos agora ? - Yelan perguntou polidamente.

- Claro, quanto mais cedo tivermos isso definido melhor, não é, Sakura? - Tomoyo se dirigiu alegremente à prima.

- Certamente Tomoyo - Sakura precisou fingir um sorriso, já que estava muito indisposta com a prima intimamente. - Nakuru, por favor, mais lanchinhos...Vamos passar o resto da tarde em discussão; não agende mais nada para hoje, ok?

- Hai Sakura-san.- Nakuru desligou o telefone e providenciou o que a chefe havia lhe pedido.

* * *

Dois dias foi o que as meninas do escritório demoraram a acertar todos os detalhes para a badalada festa da empresa chinesa. Nakuru ajudou mais do que nunca, e sentia a pressão pela qual as amigas passavam todos os dias em sua pele.

- Meninas..Vocês são heroínas mesmo...- Nakuru relaxou em sua cadeira - Eu não agüento mais tanta coisa pra fazer; e olha que é só pra essa festa!

- É que se trata de uma festa muito grande e muito importante, Naku-chan,por isso temos que ser muito mais chatas com os detalhes...- Tomoyo se sentou pesadamente no sofá.- Mas acho que dessa vez exageramos mesmo..

-Esse nosso cansaço leva à perfeição.- Sakura se sentou ao lado da prima, com uma prancheta em mãos, com alguns papéis, riscando mais um item de sua lista. - Mas agora o mais pesado está feito; estamos prontas pra Hong Kong - Sakura suspirou e encarou a prima - E não me venha com reclamações..Foi você e o seu namoradinho que indicaram nossa agência - Tomoyo olhou de leve pra Sakura - E acho que também abriram a boca sobre mim para os chineses, porque a Yelan sabia que eu não fujo de desafios...Algo me diz que ela sabe mais sobre mim do que somente esse traço da minha personalidade...- Sakura sorriu enviesado.

- Mesmo Tomoyo-chan?Você conhece intimamente aquela senhora?

- Não intimamente, Nakuru...Eu freqüento a casa dela há uns 4 meses, por causa do Eriol, sabe?Ele é muito amigo do filho dela e me apresentou a eles assim que pôde .-Tomoyo sorriu singelamente. - Eu comecei a comentar sobre minha sóci-prima-amiga-irmã e eles se interessaram..O que eu poderia fazer?Eles começaram a querer saber mais sobre a personalidade dela e...Eu acabei falando!

- Ótimo, uma família inteira acha que eu sou a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo...- Sakura suspirou desanimada.- Você sabe as expectativas que eu vou ter que cumprir? - Sakura perguntou alarmada.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, você não precisa se incomodar com isso; só seja você mesma , já vai agradar meio mundo. - Nakuru digitava algo em seu computador.

- Nakuru, você sabe muito bem que a Tomoyo exagera e não vê defeitos em mim..E você sabe que eu tenho defeitos de sobra; fale a ela pra ver se ela aprende... - Sakura tomou um copo de água distraidamente.

- Pois não: teimosa demais em algumas vezes, indecisa em outras, distraída na maioria do tempo, meio lerda em certas ocasiões e...Fica corada muito facilmente. - Nakuru sequer tirou os olhos do monitor.

- Ei!Já tá bom, pode parar! - Sakura riu amarelo. - Confesso todos esses meus defeitos...- Sakura olhou torto para sua secretária - Mas aposto que você não comentou nenhum deles não é, Tomoyo?

- Claro que não Sakura..Eu conheço SIM esses defeitos seus, mas acho cada um deles encantador...-Tomoyo suspirou melodramaticamente enquanto Sakura suspirava fundo, de cansaço. – Mesmo porque, esse tipo de detalhe não se comenta, só se guarda para o nosso convívio. - Tomoyo sorriu e Sakura suspirou cansada.

- Ok meninas: Nakuru, você segura as pontas nessa próxima semana por nós ok? Nada de festas, nenhum compromisso sério, somente agendamentos e ê não deve ter problemas, porque esta época não é miuito agitada para os negócios.....Quanto a você, Moyo , nos encontramos no aeroporto.

- Hai Saki-sensei! - Tomoyo sorriu - Até lá!Tchau Nakuru!!Se cuida!

- Tchau pra vocês duas...E se divirtam!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoal!**

**Mto obrigada pela frequência, continuem assim!**

**Espero que gostem dos fatos em solo chinês!**

**Vamos pra China com a Saki?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Cap 2: Preparativos**

As garotas viajaram conversando alegremente e anotando os detalhes que deveriam verificar em solo chinês: uma longa e exaustiva lista.

- Eu acho que devemos cobrar a mais, pelo alto nível de stress mental que isso vai nos causar...- Sakura massageou as têmporas, sorrindo de leve.

- Mas vai dar tudo certo, Saki! E o nosso currículo vai decolar! - Os olhos de Tomoyo brilhavam - Imagina a fama que iremos adquirir se essa festa bombar? -Tomoyo sorriu sonhadoramente.

- É o mínimo que vamos merecer depois de tanto trabalho...

* * *

Aeroporto de Hong-Kong, tarde da noite e as moças desembarcaram olhando atentamente para os lados, procurando a pessoa que viria buscá-las.

-Tem certeza que seu namorado relapso não vai esquecer da gente tarde da noite aqui, paradas, sozinhas e indefesas né? - Sakura arrumou sua bolsa tiracolo, tentando avistar as pessoas que adentravam no aeroporto.

- Ai para de implicância, Sakura!É claro que ele vem!Se ele disse que chegaria junto com a gente, é porque...Olha ele ali! - Tomoyo abanou a mão alegremente.

Sakura se virou para avistá-lo, mas acabou desviando o olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado: alto, musculoso, andar decidido, cabelos castanho-escuros em desalinho, olhos âmbares profundos e expressivos.

-Tomoyo, aquele é...

- O filho de Yelan, o amigo do Eriol de longa data. - Tomoyo não conseguiu conter um mínimo sorriso de expectativa.

Ambos se aproximaram e fizeram leve mesura.

- Espero que tenham acabado de chegar. - Eriol se aproximou da namorada e lhe tascou um rápido beijo. – O trânsito de Hong-Kong é horrível.

- Quase isso, mas eu perdôo seu atraso,sim. - Sakura sorriu enviesado. - E olá para você também, Eriol-kun.

- Desculpe a falta de cortesia, Sakura-chan, prazer em revê-la. - Eriol sorriu marotamente. - Deixe-me apresentá-la a meu amigo, Li Xiao Lang; Xiao, essa é minha amiga Sakura Kinomoto, prima de Tomoyo e...Você já sabe o resto.

Os dois se olharam e fizeram meias-mesuras, apesar de Sakura ter estranhado a parte "E você já sabe o resto".

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura-san ; espero que aproveite sua estadia em terras chinesas. - Ele sorriu com um Q de malícia no olhar.

- Xiexie, Li-san. - Sakura sorriu do mesmo modo e tratou de pegar suas malas.

- Ah,me permita, sim? - Shoaran pegou as malas da moça, com a maior facilidade – Não é necessário que alguém tão delicada como você carregue todo esse peso.

-Arigatou, Li-san, mas não precisa se incomodar. - Sakura ainda meio sem jeito tentava se arrumar com suas malas.

- De modo algum, me permita essa pequena gentileza, prometo que não cobro nada. - Uma leve piscadela finalizou o diálogo inicial de ambos.

- Agradeço então. - Sakura deu um sorriso mínimo, quase de indiferença.

Depois desta cena nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada entre ambos...Não que o chinês parasse de olhar para a recém-chegada a cada breve momento em que se certificava que seus olhares não se cruzassem; muito menos seria por falta de palavras mal-educadas que Sakura sentia vontade de proferir, certa de que estava a frente a um conquistador muito mal-intencionado, e esse definitivamente não era um de seus tipos favoritos. Conhecia e lidava sempre com este tipo de postura, reconhecia pelo olhar...Odiava aqueles que se julgavam superiores, capazes de brincar com a alma do sexo oposto.

Já o rapaz, convencido de seu poder de sedução, se surpreendia negativamente com a frieza da miniatura de organizadora de ventos , orgulhosa, antipática, inflexível...Como poderia ter ousado não se derreter por ele, como tantas outras fizeram antes?Não sabia.E estava frustrado demais pra mesmo notar que seus olhares fulminantes haviam produzido o efeito desejado em seu alvo de belos olhos exóticos..Ela sequer mostrava vontade de conversar com ele, não abriu sequer um sorriso de interesse.O diabos havia de errado no mundo? Melhor, qual seria o problema daquela japonesa? Ninguém neste mundo resiste às aptidões naturais de Li Xiao Lang.E isso, no que dependesse dele, não ia mudar.

* * *

- Eriol, que desastre é esse?Não era pra eles se entenderem? - Tomoyo olhou desesperada para o namorado.

- Calma, Moinha, os dois vão acabar se acertando. - O rapaz passou a mão pela sua cintura e a guiou para dentro da limosine que aguardava do lado de fora do aeroporto.

Sakura já estava sentada do lado oposto do chinês.

- Noite agradável lá fora. - O rapaz de madeixas rebeldes vislumbrou o céu estrelado do lado de fora do veículo e se voltou com um simpático sorriso para sua ouvinte. - Deveria ser aproveitada, não acha?

- Certamente, vai ser muito bem aproveitada para um merecido descanso após horas de viagem em uma posição não muito confortável. - Sakura tinha um sorriso cínico e ligeiramente maldoso em sua face.

- Perfeitamente compreensível, a idade avançada não permite muito esforço. - Um singelo sorriso preencheu o rosto do imperturbável rapaz.

Sakura o fuzilou com o olhar, mas reconheceu para si mesma que seria estupidez demais xingá-lo logo de cara...Mas a vontade a estava levando à loucura a cada segundo que passava. Afinal se contentou com um suspiro longo.

- Er..Hum...Tem chovido muito por aqui, Li-kun? - Tomoyo olhou esperançosa para ele, tentando evitar um ataque da prima.

- Não. - O rapaz continuava olhava para o rosto de seu "alvo" prévio, encantado com o dilema que ela tinha em mãos. Como manter sua dignidade e não perder o trabalho multi-milionário ao mesmo tempo?

Tomoyo olhou aflita para a prima, que parecia estar se segurando extraordinariamente para não estrangular o passageiro à sua frente.

* * *

Muitos momentos se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse palavra; silêncio desconfortável por longos minutos; olhares furiosos de um e curiosos de outro. Aproximaram-se de um caminho por entre bosques e espaços abertos. A japonesa de olhos raramente esverdeados pareceu relaxar, olhando pela janela afora com entusiasmo.

- Sabia que você gostaria desse detalhe, Sakura-chan. - Eriol sorriu amistosamente.

- Pelo jeito o hotel é em meio ao verde; bom sinal. - Sakura voltara a seu ânimo calmo.

- Hotel?Eu não te falei Saki? - Tomoyo olhou nervosa para a prima, que acenou perigosamente a cabeça em sinal negativo. - N-Nós seremos hóspedes dos Li nesta semana.

- Como? - Sakura disse num fio de voz, os olhos arregalados.

- Yelan-san insistiu e não deixou nenhum hotel nos aceitar; ela quer que nós passemos a semana na mansão também. – Eriol explicou placidamente.

O olhar de Sakura se tornou indecifrável.Já se imaginava presa numa mansão multimilionária com uma mulher excêntrica e um rapaz impertinente .EXTREMAMENTE se já não tivesse estresse suficiente para uma década.

-Têm muitos quartos em casa, não precisa se preocupar em esbarrar com as minhas solicitudes inoportunas. - O rapaz olhou soberbamente para a japonesa. - Ou com acentos e posições desconfortáveis.

O carro parou e o rapaz desceu de imediato, saindo a andar despreocupadamente.

-Idiota! - Sakura saiu logo atrás dele, em fúria.

Ele se virou, distraído.

- Uma senhora gagá e mal - educada que não entende nada de posições confortáveis - Um olhar de reprovação dramática tomou conta do moreno - Minha mãe devia estar louca ao contratar seus serviços.

* * *

- Sakura !Você perdeu a cabeça?Ele é nosso cliente, por Kami-sama!Rico, influente, poderoso CLIENTE! Esqueceu?

- Calma, Tomoyo , ela só está nervosa..Mas já vai passar, não é? - Eriol olhou divertidamente para a moça.

Sakura fechou os olhos com raiva, cerrou os punhos, parou de andar e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar.

- Eu vou tentar me controlar.- Respirou fundo pela segunda , pela terceira vez, mas mudou de idéia e resolveu desabafar. - Ele é um riquinho metido à besta , cheio de si, presunçoso, malicioso e insuportável. Já vou avisando que se durante essa semana ele aparecer com olho roxo, você vai saber que foi obra minha! - Sakura pegou sua mala com ferocidade e a colocou no chão, tentando se recompor de seu rompante destrutivo.

- Boa noite a todos - Yelan apareceu meio minuto após a ligeira explosão de Sakura, se dirigindo ao carro em um vestido verde longo de gola alta, com os cabelos amarrados de lado - Espero que tenham feito boa viagem.

- Fizemos sim, Yelan, obrigado por perguntar. - Eriol somente abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça.

- Agradecemos muito pela gentileza de ter insistido em nossa estadia na mansão, Yelan-san - Tomoyo sorriu cordialmente.

- Não por isso, achei importante instalar a base de operação de vocês aqui o mais rapidamente possível para facilitar a ambientação e acelerar o processo. É uma boa empreitada. - A mulher sorriu com astúcia e um brilho diferente no olhar.

- Realmente Yelan-san, não precisava se incomodar tanto conosco, o hotel junto com as outras pessoas da festa bastaria e...

- Você não é somente mais uma pessoa, Sakura-san - Yelan se aproximou e encarou a moça – Portanto não se rotule assim; conheceu meu filho?

- Sim. - Sakura sorriu minimamente, para não parecer mal-educada.

- Por isso percebo o ligeiro mal-humor...- Yelan sorriu de lado, como se parecesse já esperar por isso - Bem, vocês vão se acostumar; me sigam, vou mostrar seus aposentos, devem estar cansados da viagem.

Yelan os guiou pela calçada de pedras hexagonais até chegar ao imenso hall de entrada ,com porta de carvalho entalhada.O chão era de mármore branco com nesgas negras; o local todo muito amplo com uma imensa e larga escada em espiral ascendente, ladeada por mais duas outras. Podiam ser observadas no caminho uma sala de estar e a copa com mesa de 12 final da escada os convidados se depararam com a bifurcação, com dois imensos corredores cheios de retratos paisagísticos fabulosos adornados com molduras folheadas a ouro .

- Bem, Eriol já sabe onde ir; boa noite querido. – Yelan sorriu brevemente para o rapaz..

- Oyasumi para todas. - Eriol sorriu para as mulheres e tomou o corredor a esquerda.

- Os quartos de vocês são por aqui - Yelan as levou até duas portas à direita , lado a lado. - Assim terão mais privacidade e sossego. Qualquer coisa, não hesitem em chamar; meu quarto é o último ao final deste corredor. - Yelan sorriu com elegância e se retirou.

- Bom,acho que nos vemos amanhã Tomoyo. - Sakura deu um beijo na face da prima, que retribuiu o gesto. - Oyasumi.

-Até amanhã Sakura, vê se descarrega essa pilha de nervos e descansa direito. - A moça mostrou a língua de modo infantil para a prima e adentrou seu quarto.

* * *

Sakura riu da graça da prima e resolveu abrir a sua porta. O quarto possuía paredes amarelas muito claras, uma cama de solteiro anormalmente grande com um colchão hiper confortável, coberto por lençóis carmim e uma colcha salmã criado-mudo em madeira acerejada, uma televisão LED 32 polegadas em cima de um pequeno rack na mesma cor do criado-mudo, um banheiro privativo com pisos e azulejos brancos e azuis turquesa, uma banheira, um chuveiro e uma pia com armário ao lado, um mini-closet, mais que suficiente para abrigar os conteúdos de sua mala.

Conseguiu arrumar suas coisas satisfatoriamente, tomou uma ducha refrescante, vestiu sua camisola longa de renda azul, e escorregou em sua confortável cama.

- Não deixa nada a dever a um hotel 5 estrelas..Mas pelo que estou pressentindo, vou mesmo precisar de todo conforto possível nessa semana...

* * *

**Acabou-se o q era doce!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Comentem,hein?**

**Kisus!**

**Na-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo minna!Td bem por aí?**

** Agradeço a todas as reviews e espero cada vez mais o retorno de vcs!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Cap 3: Mãos à obra

Ah...o primeiro dia de trabalho; o segundo..O terceiro! Muitas coincidências ruins num dia só...Qualquer um começa a elaborar suspeitas...

Flashback

_- Já começou a se descabelar Sakura-san? Desse jeito até o último dia, não vai restar mais nenhum fio de cabelo pra contar história..- Ele olhou provocantemente para a moça, alisando uma toalha de mesa._

_- Muito obrigada pela provocação, digo, preocupação, agora se me permite...- Sakura tirou a toalha das mãos do rapaz e chamou a atenção de alguém ao longe. - Yamato, mais 3 dúzias destas, ok?_

_- Nossa...- Shoaran colocou os dedos nos ouvidos, com desagrado - E assim vai ficar muda até o dia da festa també bem que não seria má idéia...- Um meio sorriso se formou no canto esquerdo de seus lábios.  
_

_- Hahaha, muito espirituoso de sua do ofício - Sakura deu de ombros - Você não precisa estar sempre perto dos preparativos se não quiser, portanto não tem o direito de reclamar. - Ela riscou um item da lista em sua prancheta._

_- Fui encarcerado aqui pela minha querida mãe, e também não tenho nada a fazer na cidade..Lá eu já conheço tudo e todos..Não tenho mais como me distrair...- Ele olhou inocentemente para a moça._

_- Estude, aprenda uma língua nova, tente ser mais agradável, é um bom desafio pra você.- Sakura se virou de costas para abrir um sorriso que ele não visse._

_- Prefiro brincar com meus empregados obedientes, obrigado - Ele falou baixo no ouvido dela e saiu do local de forma imponente, deixando um rosto nipônico enojado atrás de si.  
_

Fim do FlashBack

A moça estava em seu limite, já não se reconhecia mais quando o assunto era o " jovem patrão", como os empregados o chamavam. Toda vez que se encontrava com o moço ou que tratava de um assunto que o envolvia tinha problemas. Quando discutiam em breve começava a se portar como uma criança birrenta , sem ao menos se dar conta h. Aos poucos seu humor se alterava a olhos vistos devido a confirmação de suas expectativas quanto às "misteriosas"barreiras que testavam sua capacidade de manter-se racional.

- Li Xiao Lang! - Sakura saiu procurando entre a multidão, perguntando a todos se haviam visto o rapaz - Li?Lii?LI! Por favor, posso falar com você um minutinho? - A expressão de Sakura era a de uma mãe prestes a dar uma bronca em seu filho malcriado. - Você acha engraçado manipular os empregados para que eles me atrapalhem não é?

- Hum...- Shoaran coçou o queixo. - Na verdade, esse tem sido um bom passatempo sim; obrigado pelo conselho...Caso contrário agora eu me encontraria seriamente entediado. - Ele sorriu genuinamente.

Sakura contou até dez..vinte...Ah, não adiantava sequer respirar fundo.

- Eu só estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho pacificamente,cumprindo um prazo, lidando com o meu ganha-pão, e você acha que me atrasar é puro entretenimento?- Os olhos hortelã disparavam faíscas.

- Na verdade, também adoro esses nossos papos amistosos...- Ele sorriu com sarcasmo - Deveríamos estender o divertimento e ir para algum local mais agradável, não acha? - Os olhos dele brilharam com malícia.

- O que você disse? - O tom da voz dela se alteou e se tornou mais agudo - Quem você pensa que eu sou?Quem você pensa que VOCÊ é?

- Você é uma mocinha enfezada, orgulhosa ,metida a certinha e que se sente a melhor pessoa do mundo; já eu, sou apenas um humilde dono de empresas, que tenta se divertir de vez em quando, e que sempre consegue aquilo que deseja. - Ele segurou o braço da moça, mas logo foi desviado.

Sakura parecia encarar um sapo gosmento, tamanha expressão de sua face.

- Pois fique sabendo o seguinte, Li: eu não dou a mínima pra você, pro seu dinheiro, pro poder que você ACHA que tem!Nem eu nem minha dignidade podemos ser compradas e ,pela última vez, ME DEIXA TRABALHAR EM PAZ! - Esse grito até quem estava do outro lado da muralha da China foi capaz de ouvir.

Ele ficou ali, parado e incrédulo;ela saiu apressada pela tangente, vermelha,bufando, com os olhos marejados com o mais puro ódio.

* * *

- Sakura? - Tomoyo esbarrou com a prima no caminho - O que houve com você?Eu ouvi uns gritos e...Ai vamos pro canto do chá, lá você me conta. - Tomoyo a levou pelo braço para um local mais afastado, com futons e uma mesa central com tampo de vidro feita de cisal.

- Foi ele , atrapalhando, me atacando, me desrespeitando. – A moça limpava rapidamente os olhos, sem querer fraquejar, com desgosto na face, a voz embargada de puro ódio.

- Saki..Foi grave assim? - A moça se sentou mais confortavelmente. – O que ele te fez?

- Me insultou, e disse que eu sou só mais um objeto facilmente colecionável, esse porco chinês miserável. - Ela respirou fundo entredentes e se recompôs novamente, a expressão enojada ao se lembrar.

- Tomoyo, me deixe conversar brevemente com Sakura-san, por favor? - Yelan apareceu sorrateiramente por uma entrada lateral no local e sorriu para a moça. - Pode ir, eu cuido bem dela.

Tomoyo assentiu, receosa, mas voltou logo para as alas de organização de mesas, cadeiras, toalhas e armações de ferro.

- Não se preocupe Yelan-san, eu vou ajudar logo a Tomoyo pra que possamos nos manter devidamente no cronograma e...

- Nada disso; sente-se aí agora mesmo não trouxe esse bule de chá à toa. - Yelan serviu duas xícaras, se sentou e um suspiro leve. - Peço desculpas antecipadas pelo meu filho, e adianto que eu o eduquei bem; os valores dele são honrados, mas ele anda perdido de algum modo ainda não totalmente claro para mim... - Ela encarou o horizonte, parecendo misteriosamente pensativa.

- Não acredito que ele possa ser SEU filho, Yelan-san, sinceramente...E me desculpe pelo insulto que ouviu ha pouco, me descontrolei - Sakura olhou amargurada pra sua xícara. - Eu não peço pra ser tratada com pompa, somente com respeito, e ultimamente, não estamos falando a mesma língua.

- Eu gostaria de poder discordar de você; Mas já notei que há algo desvirtuado nele, que ainda não consegui identificar...Devo me informar a respeito muito em breve.- Um leve solfejo da bebida escorregando pela xícara pontuou a resolução da matriarca.

Sakura se manteve em silêncio,duvidosa.

- Espere mais um pouco,por obséquio, Sakura-chan. Ele acaba de concluir sua faculdade de administração, não o vejo há 4 anos... E está prestes a assumir nosso clã.Deve ter algo errado com suas idéias. Mas ele há-de explicar-se e chegaremos a uma solução, afinal.

- Bom, de minha parte a única coisa que desejo é unicamente trabalhar dignamente, e certamente não voltarei ao Japão enquanto não obtiver sucesso Yelan-san. Isso é tudo o que eu me disponho a fazer. Quanto ao meu tratamento com ele...Isso não vai interferir em minhas tarefas de modo nenhum. Agora , se me permite devo voltar para os meus afazeres...Com sua licença. – Sakura fez uma leve mesura e se retirou, com documentos em mãos, listas, e canetas.

- Ah, Sakura-san? - Yelan repousou sua xícara à mesa.

- Sim senhora? - Sakura se voltou solicitamente.

- Assim que avistar Eriol, poderia encaminhá-lo a mim, por favor?

- Pois não, sem problemas. - Sakura se curvou novamente e continuou o caminho de volta.

- Sakura? - Eriol a encontrou no meio do jardim. - O que houve? Porque a cara tâo fechada?

- Nada demais Eriol, não se incomode em querer bisbilhotar a vida alheia. - Sakura deu o seu sorriso mais cínico.

- Sakura-chan, eu realmente só quero ajudar e você sabe bem disso,vai.Só fica implicando comigo à toa. - Ele sorriu astutamente, como sempre.

- Eu temo pela felicidade da minha melhor amiga e não confio totalmente em você, e isso é motivo suficiente pra quem tem um passado como o seu. - Sakura o olhou secamente.

- O passado, como você sabe, sempre fica para trás; a única coisa que fica é o aprendizado de não cometer os mesmos erros juvenis. - Ele sorriu mais largamente. - Mas garanto que você seria a primeira a saber se eu decidisse andar fora da linha, certo?

- Pode ter certeza, tenho uma ótima rede de informantes. - Um discreto sorriso completou o tema da conversa. - Ah, Yelan quer vê-lo...Ela ainda deve estar no canto do chá, passei dali há somente poucos minutos. - A moça voltou a andar apressada pelo jardim.

- Obrigado pela informação. - O rapaz se encaminhou até a matriarca dos Li.

Eriol chegou ao local e se sentou, a pedido da senhora.

- Me conte tudo sobre o meu filho nestes quatro últimos anos Eriol. Imediatamente, por favor.

* * *

**Vamos lá!**

**Não se acanhem!**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá!**

**Agradeço aos meus amigos de reviews que dão o maior apoio!**

**Pra quem pediu, neste cap tem uma boa parte da explicação do caráter duvidoso do Xiao, o resto vai vir dele msmo...**

**Informação importante para entender trocadilho no final do cap: Xiao Lang é pequeno lobo em chinês (...mistério...)**

**Kisus! E boa leitura!**

* * *

Cap 4: Susto

Mais um dia havia se passado, e nenhum sinal de empregados desavisados no local, e muito menos da presença desagradável do petulante rapaz chinês..Pelo menos não tão próxima ou freqüente.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda aparece só pra me irritar!Nem que seja de longe! - Sakura anotava algo em sua interminável pilha de papéis.

- Ah, Sakura, ele tá a uns 300 metros daqui..Quase nem dá pra ver a cara dele. - Tomoyo desligava seu celular.

- Mas dá pra sentir o fedor de podridão ! - Sakura esfregou o joelho, que havia batido na borda de uma mesa.

- Tava distraída olhando pra ele, é...? - Tomoyo tinha ar risonho.

- Hahaha...Baka! - Sakura murmurou,carrancuda,voltando sua atenção para seus papéis. - Já conferiu tudo com a Mayura?

- Hai , ela já tem as flores em vista em um local próximo. - Tomoyo amarrou seus longos cabelos. - Que tal uma pausa pra respirar?

- Ah, tá com saudades do querido Eriol..Pode ir, mas eu exijo você aqui em meia hora. - Sakura sorriu duramente para a prima.

- Pode deixar, chefona, já volto. - Tomoyo saiu apressada e sorridente jardins afora.

* * *

Jardins...Ah, estes sim acalmavam Sakura;afinal era uma ótima idéia espairecer um pouco em meio às árvores pequena ela adorava o campo, herança de moradora de cidade pequena, que brincava na fazenda do avô quando era criança..Ah sim, o avô.Há muito tempo não o via, devia visita-lo em breve, para a ocasião de seu aniversário.

- AI! Será possível? - Sakura se afastou para ver no que tinha esbarrado; fora acertada certeiramente em seu estômago enquanto fazia sua caminhada relaxante.O que viu foi uma pequena garota com vestido rosa, duas maria-chiquinhas prendendo seus cabelos castanhos e orbes avelãs assustadas a encarando.

Definitivamente uma Li.

- Está perdida? - Sakura a olhou e notou sua confusão; claro que ela não falava japonê repetindo a pergunta em seu mandarim ligeiramente enferrujado e recebeu uma curta resposta.

- Não, procuro meu tio, que prometeu ficar comigo hoje. - A menina ainda procurava alguém com o olhar âmbar.

Chinesa, traços familiares...Seria possível acreditar em sua sorte?O fato era que não podia deixar a garota parada ali,algo podia acontecer, uma responsabilidade a mais a ser cumprida.

- Eu a ajudo. - Sakura estendeu amistosamente sua mão, que a menina, ainda receosa, tomou devagar.

- Quem é você? - A garotinha alisava seu vestido rosa com babados na barra enquanto olhava para Sakura.

- Sou quem está arrumando tudo aqui para a festa. - Ambas andavam pelo imenso gramado, procurando o herdeiro do clã. - Meu nome é Sakura.- Ela sorriu simpaticamente para a menina.

- Me chamo Xiun-Yung , e meu tio é o ..

- Li Xiao Lang - Sakura completou a frase, com certo olhar desgostoso.

- Você é a namorada do meu tio? - A menina olhou para cima, encarando o rosto da japonesa com admiração.

- Não, não, de jeito nenhum - Sakura tensionou o aperto de mão. - Só conheço ele.

- Ah...- A menina observava Sakura com atenção - Onde você mora?

- No Japão. - Sakura sorriu de leve. – Conhece?

- Acho que até já fui lá quando eu era pequena...Mas não gostei da comida.Só peixe e arroz, blargh!Não gostei nada; prefiro mil vezes um bom porco. – A menina lambeu os lábios com gosto.

Sakura riu sem reservas, e a menina sorriu também.

- Você sabe onde seu tio pode estar? - Sakura olhava ao redor, procurando a silhueta familiar.

- Vêm por aqui, Sakura-chan, eu acho que eu sei onde ele se meteu - A menina a arrastou pelo braço - É assim que se fala na sua língua né? Sakura-chan...

- É sim - Sakura sorriu. – Não sabia que você falava japonês.

- Ah, só um pouquinho; eu comecei a estudar japonês agora...Mas anda logo, quero achar meu tio de uma vez!

* * *

Correram por campos, voltaram aos arredores da casa, deram nova volta..Nem sinal do mancebo.

- Acho que só sobrou um lugar..Mas é rápido de se chegar lá! - Xiun arrastou Sakura em passos apressados até os arredores da entrada da propriedade..Um rio gorgorejante ao longe, é para onde a menina a levava.

- Ali ele costuma treinar sozinho...- A jovem Li apontou para o local.

- Treinar? - Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É, treinar artes marciais... kung-fu, e mais um monte de lutas que eu nem sei o nome. Olha ele ali! - A menina apontou com alegria e Sakura olhou para o local.

O chinês treinava com uma espada ancestral imponente , realizando várias posições de luta , movendo braços e pernas energicamente, concentrado em suas ações e vestido com roupas brancas de treinamento, que já estavam suadas; parecia estar lá há um bom tempo...

- Tio Xiao ! – Xiun-Yung saiu correndo, deixando a moça japonesa para trás, para se atirar nos braços do jovem e suado guerreiro.

Shoaran se virou repentinamente, deixando a espada pender ao lado de seu corpo e sorrindo ao pegar a pequena sobrinha no colo; viu a jovem Kinomoto ao fundo, deu alguns passos a frente, mas a pequena o impediu de se aproximar mais.

- Tio Xiao, eu fiquei procurando você o maior tempão! - A garota fez um gesto abrangente com os braços, fazendo-o sorrir. – Esqueceu que prometeu brincar comigo hoje, é? – Agora suas orbes o acusavam com ameaça no olhar.

- Não, Xiun, é que eu...- Shoaran procurou Sakura com o olhar, mas a avistou andando ao fundo e se voltou para a menina – Eu só estava treinando um pouquinho, eu já ia te procurar...

- Ah é, é?- A menina o olhou desconfiada. – Não sei não...

- Ah, Xiun, a moça que te trouxe aqui...-Shoaran coçou a cabeça, descontraído.

- Ah, a Sakura-chan! – Os olhos da menina se ascenderam, e ela desceu do colo do chinês, animada – Ela achou que eu estava perdida, e me ajudou a procurar você pela casa toda...- A menina apontou a imensidão de lugares que havia percorrido na companhia da moça.

Shoaran sorriu de leve, um sorriso maligno.

- Xiun, eu aposto que nós conseguimos alcançar aquela tartaruga...- O olhar de Shoaran era de desafio. - Que tal se nós dermos um susto nela?

- Ah, tio Xiao...Não sei...- Xiun olhava para os pés, pensando no assunto. – Tá, vamos tentar encontrar a Sakura-chan sim, mas só porque eu gostei dela – A menina sorriu alegremente.

- Gostou, é? – O rapaz olhou curioso para a menina. – Então você gostaria que ela fosse sua tia?

A menina olhou espantada para o tio, mas a seguir abriu um sorriso.

- Você vai CASAR com ela, tio? Eu quero sim! Aposto que vai ser bem legal!Ela vai brincar comigo..Me levar pra passear, me ajudar a cuidar das minhas bonecas e...

- Calma, mocinha! – Shoaran riu e afagou os cabelos da garota – Uma coisa de cada vez. Por enquanto só vamos atrás dela.

O chinês abaixou-se, pegou a menina em seu colo e o colocou em seus ombros, começando a correr e trotar para provocar risos e gargalhadas em sua pequena sobrinha.

- Vai mais rápido tio Xiao, ela tá sumindo!

- Pra onde ela foi, consegue ver daí? – Shoaran corria ofegante.

- Pra ponte que cruza o rio! Ela ta voltando pra casa tio!Anda!Anda! – A pequena chinesa batia os calcanhares nas costas do guerreiro.

- Devagar com os estribos aí em cima! – Shoaran deu dois leves tapinhas na perna da menina.

* * *

A ponte era de madeira envernizada, com entalhes nas pilastras de base no começo e no final do lago.O palanque de madeira era firme e longo, cruzando o rio da parte periférica da propriedade dos Li; Sakura estava ali, atravessando a metade do caminho, com passos levemente apressados, com sua prancheta em mãos, olhando preocupadamente para um item em particular.

A menina continha o riso e se segurava na nuca do tio, que andava pé ante pé...Muito vagarosamente, praticamente inaudível no assoalho de madeira.

Sakura suspirava fundo, olhava seus papéis, coçava a cabeça pensativa e voltava a caminhar , sem tirar os olhos de seus afazeres.

Mais e mais perto..Só mais alguns centímetros..Um passo só...

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan! – A jovem chinesa falou alta e animadamente.

Sakura pulou em seus calcanhares, ergueu os braços, deu um grito e viu sua prancheta com seus valiosos papéis alçar vôo.

Tudo parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta: a prancheta subiu e começou a descrever sua trajetória rumo ao chão, graciosamente, longe do alcance de qualquer par de mãos, numa parábola perfeita rumo ao denso rio corrente...

- Nããããooo! – Sakura foi até o corrimão da larga ponte, com as mãos em busca da placa de acrílico...Em vão.

SPLASH

Um grande salpico de gotículas atingiu o rosto dos presentes, que olhavam, incapazes de esboçar reação, as anotações irem, literalmente, por água abaixo.

Sakura olhava para a água como que hipnotizada: todos os seus planos, números de telefones, contatos, ordem de preparativos e idéias estavam perdidos.

A pequena chinesa olhou assustada para o rosto de Sakura; sabia que , pela cara dela, algo muito ruim deveria ter acontecido. Esgueirou-se pelas costas do tio e foi agilmente até o chão; se colocou ao lado da japonesa, e , entre os vãos da ponte, tentou alcançar algo, freneticamente.

Como que desperta de um transe, Sakura percebeu os movimentos repetitivos na água e olhou para baixo; a pequena chinesa tentava com todas suas esperanças resgatar seus documentos.Não se dava por vencida; seus olhos âmbares, herança de família, apesar de desapontados mostravam toda a força de sua determinação.

- Xiun, não dá mais para... – Shoaran havia se abaixado e falava num tom gentil, com um sorriso simpático e piedoso. – Deixa pra lá.

- Não! – A garota se limitava a tentar cavar na água, que permanecia muito longe de suas mãos. – A Sakura-chan precisa daqueles papéis, e eu vou pegar pra ela!

Sakura arregalou ligeiramente suas íris verdes, e ficou a olhar a garotinha no auge de sua insistência.

Com um sorriso gentil, Sakura se agachou ao lado da pequena, sendo observada pelo tio da garota.

- Xiun, não tão mais importância, não precisa mais...

- Não! – A menina se voltou para ela com os tristes e decididos. – Fui eu que assustei você, e todos os papéis voaram e...Eu vou pegar de volta pra você, Sakura-chan! Foi culpa minha...

- Não foi culpa sua... – Sakura olhou com amabilidade para a garota chinesa de maria-chiquinhas cor-de-rosa. – Você só quis me fazer uma surpresa e eu acabei me assustando, só isso. – Sakura pegou as mãos da menina para si e a fez se afastar da borda da ponte. – Agora pode parar de ficar tristinha assim, tá? Está tudo bem. – Ajoelhada, Sakura deu seu sorriso número um.

Xiun-Yung parecia não ter acreditado muito na sinceridade da moça japonesa...Ainda estava com a expressão severa;quando menos esperava, foi envolvida por um abraço de aroma doce da jovem organizadora de eventos.

- Eu disse que está tudo bem, pode acreditar em mim, Xiun. – Sakura falou docemente só para os ouvidos dela. – Não precisa se preocupar mais com isso.

A pequena Li retribuiu o abraço e abriu um sorriso , observado intimamente pelo tio chinês, que assistia a cena a apenas poucos centímetros, encarando o rosto terno e autêntico da japonesa.

Sakura abriu os olhos e o pegou olhando atentamente para si; a moça asseverou o olhar, se levantou e mais uma vez sorriu para a garota.

- Agora eu tenho que ir imprimir de novo esses papéis, Xiun.. Logo vamos ter muita coisa a fazer pra essa festa e não posso demorar ... – Sakura deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da menina - Tchau! –A japonesa se apressou em uma corrida contida.

O rapaz de orbes âmbares parou de olhar tudo mais ao seu redor e se concentrou nela, sumindo no pensamentos a mil por hora : pensava na impressão que ele tinha formado sobre ela, e agora tudo se desmoronava: a tranqüilidade que a moça era capaz de infundir, a ternura com que tratara a sua sobrinha...Não sabia da existência de um caráter tão doce em alguém com quem travava batalhas épicas de diálogos ameaçadores.

- Tio Xiao...Tá navegando é? – A pequena havia se apoiado no ombro do tio. – Porque você não falou nada pra Sakura-chan? Vocês brigaram?É briga de namorados? – Os olhos dela se arregalaram neste ponto.

- Quando você liga essa maquininha de perguntas, sai de baixo, hein? – O chinês sorriu de lado, pegou a menina no colo rapidamente e começou a andar. – Ainda tenho que brincar com você ,lembra?

- Claro que lembro!

- E do nosso treino, lembra? – Shoaran chacoalhou de leve a menina, fazendo-a rir. – Faz tempo que a senhorita não treina, não é?

- Ai, é...Vamos logo então . – E ela saiu sendo carregada pelo guerreiro, que corria o máximo que seus pés podiam suportar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na casa de chá da família Li, Yelan e Eriol apreciavam o chá de jasmim entre uma conversa séria.

- O fato , Yelan, é que o Xiao sempre teve responsabilidades demais; tudo sempre foi imposto a ele, de um jeito ou se viu na faculdade, longe de tudo e de todos, ele começou a se...Soltar mais.- Eriol tentou arranjar uma posição mais confortável, mas a situação não ajudava.

- O que você diz faz sentido; mas o que quer dizer "se soltar" ,exatamente? – A matriarca assumiu sua posição inquisidora, olhando fixamente para o amigo de seu filho.

- Ah, veja bem Yelan, não há motivos para ficar tão apreensiva, o que acontece é que...- Eriol escolhia as palavras.

- Direto ao ponto, Eriol, por favor; não se sinta na posição de delator, apenas considere-se sem escolha e diga logo o que se passou com meu filho.

Eriol se assustou ligeiramente com a imposição grave da distinta mulher.

- Certo; o Xiao demorou um pouco pra se soltar, mas quando sentiu que as regras que ele tinha que obedecer antes seriam suspensas, com esse período de liberdade, ele começou a viver o extremo oposto.

- Sem regras? – Yelan quase derrubou seu chá. – Como assim?

- Bem, ele não estudava pras provas, quase não fazia os trabalhos, ficava até o amanhecer em todas as festas, usava suas influências para...Para...- Eriol ajeitou o colarinho de sua camisa.

- Fale de uma vez, Eriol; já estou decepcionada o suficiente para agüentar o que está por vir...- Yelan já quase adivinhava o final da sentença do rapaz.

- Digamos que ele se divertiu ao máximo em relação ao sexo oposto. – O rapaz deu um suspiro tenso. – Mas as notas dele sempre foram boas; ninguém acreditava em como ele era inteligente pra tirar notas tão altas quase sem fazer esforço. – Eriol deu um sorriso fraco.

- Deve ter se habituado à essas práticas desprezíveis; considerando esses novos fatos,entendo essa mudança dele: quis se rebelar, sem que ninguém realmente soubesse...Pelo menos até seu retorno.

- Eu acho que ele quer trilhar um caminho só dele; um caminho de escolhas próprias. – Eriol bebeu seu chá timidamente.

- E é assim que ele pretende chamar a atenção. – A voz da mulher soou fria,seu olhar gélido. – Fazendo exatamente o extremo oposto de tudo o que foi ensinado a ele durante todos esses anos; usando e abusando da distância para fazer o que sempre quis, como um garotinho imaturo.

O clima era silencioso; Eriol observava de rabo de olhos a expressão da poderosa senhora. Até mesmo ele achava que o amigo tinha ultrapassado alguns limites mas...Concordar com isso neste momento não seria de grande ajuda.

- Já vejo a luz no fim do túnel Eriol, entendi o que se passou. Sei as atitudes que tomarei de agora em diante. Obrigada, pode se retirar.

Eriol fez uma leve mesura e se levantou delicadamente, saindo com passos ligeiros e inaudíveis para a outra ala da casa.

* * *

Não demorou até que avistasse a namorada entre mesas e cadeiras já quase em seus devidos lugares, espalhados pelo amplo jardim gramado e enfileirados num local que tinha como teto um elegante tecido acetinado alvo; um lugar amplo e confortável, com um espaço inacreditável.

-Tomo-chan, posso falar com você? – Eriol se colocou ao lado da moça.

- Claro que pode, vamos naquele banco ali. – A moça pegou o rapaz pela mão e se sentou ao seu lado no banco de jardim de madeira, sorrindo gentilmente.- Só que não devo demorar muito, porque se a priminha me pega...

- Não tem problema; resumidamente o que aconteceu foi que...- O rapaz desenrolou o acontecimento entre o olhar arregalado das orbes azuis de Tomoyo.

- Ela disse que vai agir? – Tomoyo cobriu a boca com a mão.

- Isso, mas não disse como; agora não sei se conto ao Xiao; se pensar bem, ao contar tudo o que houve ele vai se zangar comigo, porque eu traí a confiança; por outro lado , a Yelan ia ficar uma fera se eu não contasse o que eu sabia. De qualquer modo, eu não vou sair ileso dessa...- Eriol deu um fraco sorriso.

- Ninguém mandou você ser cúmplice e companheiro de farra dele, Eriol.- Tomoyo estreitou o olhar – Em parte, você merece o castigo.

- Nem venha com crise de ciúmes , Tomo-chan. E mais: eu não fazia nem um terço do que ele chegou a fazer nos tempos de universidade.- Eriol ajeitou seus óculos, na defensiva.

- Pois eu nem quero imaginar o que você fazia na faculdade com o seu querido e galináceo amigo. –Tomoyo cruzou os braços e fuzilou o namorado com o olhar.

- Ah, mas como você é bobinha, venha aqui. – Eriol a apertou em um abraço carinhoso, com um sorriso por trás das lentes de seus óculos retangulares. – Minha vida de solteiro terminou no dia em que eu conheci você; ninguém nunca vai despertar em mim o que eu sinto quando eu olho pra você Tomoyo, e você sabe muito bem que é porque eu amo você. – Ele a encarava com ternura e sinceridade, se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios trêmulos e emocionados da moça.

Não deu tempo sequer para que ela suspirasse; ele a beijou com a motivação de quem quer provar seus sentimentos, com carinho e urgência; como se não conseguisse nunca mais viver sem ela .Acabaram se separando por pura falta de fôlego , vagarosamente, encarando os olhos um do outro.

- Odeio quando você faz isso. – Tomoyo olhou de esgueio para o rapaz. – Me faz parecer uma molóide que concorda com tudo só porque você me beijou daquele jeito.

- Poupe seu fôlego, Tomo-chan; nunca se sabe quando vai precisar dele outra vez. – Ele a olhou com malícia, a segurando pela fina cintura enquanto caminhavam.

- Espero que a Sakura-chan não se apaixone por ele, Eriol; colocando a cabeça no lugar, acho que o Shoaran só faria ela sofrer...- Tomoyo olhava aflita para as orbes azuis do namorado.

- Você fala como se ela fosse uma presa indefesa na mira do predador...Ela não é uma ovelhinha inocente no caminho do meu amigo lobo, sabe se defender bem até demais, e mostrou isso pra todos nós desde o dia em que desembarcamos aqui. – Eriol ponderou, olhando espertamente para a namorada.

- Mas, apesar de não parecer à primeira vista, a Saki é uma moça muito sensível no campo sentimental, Eriol. Se ele brincar com os sentimentos dela, é capaz dela desmoronar...- Tomoyo segurou o namorado pelas costas. – Eu não quero ver a Sakura assim...

- Mas não adianta tentar prever nada agora; vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Parece que nenhum dos dois está inclinado a engatar romance ali..Eles brigam como cão e gato!

- Ah, Eriol, é por isso mesmo que eu me preocupo... – Tomoyo deu um sorriso enigmático e se deixou levar pelo namorado pelas passagens da gigantesca mansão Li.

* * *

**É issu aí, gente!**

**Gostaram da Xiun? Naum sei se vou repetir a presença dela ou não...**

**E o Xiao de titio?Ah...eu axei fofo!Mas tb, sou suspeita, né? (n.n)**

**Bem, agora é a vez de vcs!REVIEWS!**

**Kisus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá pessoas!**

**Pra quem tá curioso sobre o Xiao, esse capítulo vai agradar!**

**Aproveitem a leitura!**

* * *

Cap 5: O Leão e a presa

Acabava de tomar seu relaxante banho após ficar completamente ensopado de suor .Depois de ficar brincando e treinando com sua energética e pequena sobrinha, acabou ficando consideravelmente cansado,mas se lembrava de que havia prometido isso a ela já há algum tempo.

Enxugou-se na felpuda toalha verde, se vestiu com uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo banca, tentou domar seu cabelo de modo satisfatório.

Tentava, mas não conseguia tirar de sua mente a sensação estranha que tomava conta dele: angústia. Porque raios haveria de sentir isso?

- Com licença Li-sama – Um empregado com uniforme negro, adornado com o brasão da família Li ao lado esquerdo do peito adentrou o quarto do jovem patrão.- A senhora deseja lhe falar imediatamente na casa de chá.

- Tá, diga que eu já vou indo. – Li encarava o horizonte, tentando decifrar a urgência da conversa, coçando o queixo.

Saiu andando decidido, como um pomposo felino que se preparava para a caça , sem nem olhar direito para os lados, andando pelos corredores da mansão.

* * *

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com o Li-kun? – Tomoyo olhou assustada pela porta de seu quarto.

- Pouco me importa – Sakura acabava de tranças os cabelos da amiga. – Eu tenho certeza que o incidente dos documentos tem dedo dele no meio, e por isso ele pode virar pedra que eu não vou nem chegar a me preocupar.

- Sakura-chan, o olhar dele era tão.. Me lembrou um assassino daqueles dos filmes de suspense. – Tomoyo tinha o rosto assustado. – Parecia zangado; e nessas horas eu me lembro do que o Eriol me disse uma vez: Um Li contrariado é um Li perigoso.

Sakura olhou placidamente para a prima, pensando em sua fala.

- Acho que seu namorado exagera demais...

* * *

Enquanto isso, na casa de chá, mãe e filho já tomavam o líquido fervente de gengibre sem pronunciar palavra. Seus olhos se encaravam, mas ninguém ousava começar a se pronunciar.

- Sabe porque eu o chamei aqui, Xiao Lang? – Yelan olhava para o líquido em sua xícara.

- Estou tentando descobrir desde a hora em que me sentei. – Ele olhava seriamente para a matriarca. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu é que pergunto, Xiao Lang: o que aconteceu neste período em que estivemos separados pela sua universidade?

Shoaran encarou a mãe com dúvida no olhar.

- Bem, eu acho que a senhora já sabe que eu sempre tirei boas notas nos meus estudos na faculdade, então fica fácil perceber o que eu fiz. – Shoaran sorriu discretamente, sem deixar de observar a reação da mãe.

- Não me subestime, Xiao Lang; você sabe que me refiro as suas atitudes.- Ela o olhou severamente. – Mas também não sou tola o suficiente para achar que você me diria tudo por livre e espontânea vontade. – Ela repousou calmamente sua xícara.- Portanto, com seu senso de inteligência apurado você já deve ter notado que eu já consegui certas informações; mas obviamente quero ouvir sua versão.

A mulher encarou o filho com sede de saber, uma curiosidade ofensiva em seu olhar, esperando em posição de lótus que o filho lhe falasse.

Shoaran sabia que Eriol já havia dito algo, certamente.O olhar e a postura dela declaravam uma sapiência exclusiva,Pois bem, ela já sabia sobre seu modo de ser "aloprado".Não restava mais nada a não ser realizar sua confissão.

- Bem, mãe, eu não sei ao certo o que o Eriol te disse, mas o que ocorre é que simplesmente cansei de ser o cordeirinho obediente que cedia a tudo e engolia minhas próprias vontades. Quase não suportei a pressão sobe os meus ombros desde tão cedo. – A expressão de Shoaran mostrava sua amargura – Eu simplesmente não conseguia aguentar o fato de já ter mais de 18 anos e ainda seguir ordens do conselho dos anciões.

A expressão da poderosa chinesa se tornou alarmada.

- A única pessoa com quem eu me abria sobre isso era o Hiragisawa; ele me falou sobre a faculdade, eu vi a chance de me afastar de casa, e ir para lá junto com a chance perfeita de mandar em minha própria vida, por pelo menos 4 anos. – Shoaran olhou para o punho involuntariamente cerrado, e depois se voltou mais uma vez para a mãe.

- Porque não compartilhou seus sentimentos comigo, Xiao Lang, com sua própria mãe? – Era notável uma certa amargura na voz da bela mulher – Podia muito bem ter se queixado comigo; eu interviria junto aos anciões e...

- Mãe, nós dois sabemos que não teria serventia sua boa vontade. – Shoaran sustentou o olhar indignado da mãe. – Você sabe que a importância dos membros do clã ainda é medida pelo sexo, e nesse caso, apesar de ter aliados, você não poderia vencer as decisões de alguns daqueles velhos caquéticos.

Yelan pareceu se apiedar do filho, mas ainda era cedo demais pra misericórdia. Precisava de mais tempo pra tirar mais algumas coisas a limpo que não a deixavam nada satisfeita.

- Me sinto muito mal por não poder ter sido fonte de sua confiança, mas ainda assim poderia ter se aberto comigo sobre seus sentimentos; deste modo não iria cometer atos tão indignos de você e de seu caráter. A execução desses seus atos não mostra nada além de falta de compostura e dignidade.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram em silêncio.

- Você por acaso nega ter se embreagado, não ter se esforçado em seus estudos e ...O que me dói mais Xiao Lang...- Yelan tomou fôlego, seu olhar se tornou frio – Ter se aproveitado de várias mulheres no decorrer desses quatro anos, se comportando como um cafajeste?

Shoaran olhou envergonhado para sua mãe; era verdade, não tinha como dizer isso para sua mãe.Não havia modo possível de justificar algo sem motivo.

- Eu não criei você para desrespeitar as mulheres, meu filho, muito pelo contrário: eu quis que você fosse a pessoa mais cavalheira que a China jamais havia visto...E o que eu fico sabendo? Que você não passa de um conquistador barato, de um cafajeste egoísta e sem escrúpulos!Eu me recuso a creditar! Você não era assim! Nunca foi assim!Porque? Porque essa mudança tão estupidamente veloz? – A matriarca havia perdido sua compostura e gritava aos 4 ventos; seus olhos marejados foram secos rigidamente com as mãos. Respirou fundo e mais uma vez mirou o rosto do filho. – Dá pra entender a rebeldia de não querer estudar...Mas quebrar assim a alma das pessoas? Se mostrar sem coração, um aproveitador? Esse não é o filho que criei e gerei nove meses em meu ventre.

Shoaran sentiu o peso daquelas palavras; se sentia o pior de sua espécie, e reconhecia que merecia tal rótulo; era verdade, ele mesmo não sabia ao certo o motivo dessa sua atitude vã; talvez estivesse procurando algo...Aquilo que o faria viver a sensação que o traria de volta a vida, aos tempos felizes que desfrutava inocentemente em sua infância.O conforto e a força de um sentimento que o arrebatasse, que o contivesse novamente, que o resgatasse de seu ódio contra aquele seu mundo que o cercava; o mundo que ele repudiava.

- Eu...Eu estava a procura de alguém que me fizesse sentir eu mesmo outra vez; não conseguindo achar, passei a simplesmente brincar com as mulheres fúteis que apareciam ao meu redor, para meu próprio benefício. – Shoaran olhava os pés, incapaz de olhar a mãe. Depois de ter dito o que sentia, logo se recuperou. – Mas não me arrependo desta parte, porque posso dizer que NHENHUMA delas tinha qualquer tipo de valor moral; eram facilmente iludidas por poder e dinheiro, e era por isso que eu as abandonava sem dar satisfações.

- E você acha que essa é uma boa justificativa? – Yelan quase o devorou com o olhar.

- Não; sei que não coloquei em prática nada do que me foi ensinado nesses meus quatro anos de faculdade a este respeito, mas...- O olhar dele se perdeu.

Yelan o observou atentamente; o que seria aquilo no olhar do belo rapaz? Dúvida?Esperança?Incerteza?

- Li Xiao Lang, só tenho que dizer umas coisas antes de liberá-lo: você agora é o responsável oficial pelo clã.Sei que já vai fazer isso, mas imponha suas idéias e vontades.Não aceite mais ser segundo lugar. – O olhar de Shoaran se espantou –Devo dizer também que eu tinha um informante não oficial além do Eriol, portanto não precisa o culpar inteiramente por ter cedido as informações sobre sua vida. O mais importante de tudo é o seguinte : eu não aceito esse seu tratamento nem com a mais desprezível das mulheres. Não estou interessada em sua vida pessoal, mas peço respeito pelo menos ao nome de nossa família. Não posso e não vou deixar estas suas atitudes condenáveis em pune. Ainda não pensei em nada para repreendê-lo, mas não conte com minha solicitude; não pelo menos até que esse mal que você causou a tantas pessoas seja minimamente reparado.

- Sim, mãe. – Shoaran coçou a cabeça de leve.

Aos poucos se levantou, decidido.

- Agora vou ter uma conversa com os honoráveis membros do conselho; acha que eles estão na sala de reuniões?

- Sim, os chamei a seu pedido, antes de nos sentarmos aqui pra conversar. Já esperam há mais de meia hora; alguns deles devem estar significativamente irritados . – Um sorriso imperceptível pontuou sua fala.

- Não mais do que eles me deixaram por dezoito anos.- Shoaran sorriu malignamente, caminhando de um modo que exalava confiança e poder, como um leão majestoso de ânimo renovado, pronto para dilacerar os cervos de sua jaula.

* * *

Passava pelos corredores animado, decidido, feliz como não se sentia há tempos.

Chegou na porta de madeira lustrosa e imponente e abriu sem medo; observou os anciões o esperando na mesa de 22 lugares e tomou uma das cabeceiras, confortavelmente.

- Boa noite a todos e desculpem a ...

- Demora? Demora é um elogio em comparação ao tempo que tivemos que esperar sentados aqui, torcendo pela sua boa vontade de se apresentar diante do conselho, Xiao Lang! – Um senhor de expressão gélida se apoiava no braço da cadeira, olhando com desgosto para o rapaz. – Como ousa deixar os honoráveis membros do clã..

- Em primeiro lugar, é SENHOR LI pra você, Hao. – Shoaran o encarou seriamente – Em segundo lugar, eu vim até aqui pra falar, e não pra escutar repreensõ vocês sabem, já completei a idade necessária para assumir a responsabilidade do clã, e só não o havia feito ainda por estar estudando.

Os senhores se olhavam e murmuravam observações silenciosas; Hao se tensionou em seu lugar, trocando olhares significativos com um pequeno e atarracado senhor, que segurava uma bengala; seu nome era Lien.

- Tenho o prazer de contar com muitos amigos entre vocês; mas infelizmente não posso estender isso a outros. – Shoaran olhava sem reservas para Hao e Lien – Que nunca tiveram a decência de se importar em determinar inflexivelmente minha vida, meus deveres e até mesmo decisões pessoais; nunca deram a devida voz a minha mãe pelo simples fato dela ser mulher e fizeram uso indevido do nome da família em benefício próprio. – O olhar do chinês era gélido, e brilhava com o gosto da vingança.

- Espero que suas acusações tenham fundamentos, Xiao Lang, caso contrário seria configurado um crime contra dois importantes e respeitosos membros do clã. E você sabe o que isso acarretaria pra você? – Lien balançava a bengala de um lado para o outro.

- Provavelmente meu descrédito e a prorrogação de meu posto como cabeça do clã; não se preocupe, juntei esses dossiês já há algum tempo com os advogados e posso provar cada detalhe do ponto de vista econômico e jurídico.- Shoaran se declinou em sua cadeira, sorrindo de leve.

- Mas como você pode pensar em nos caluniar, nos macular em frente nossa família, a sua família! Como pode não ter consideração para com senhores tão ao final de sua vida e..

- Eu não mencionei nenhuma palavra a esse respeito, mas imponho uma condição para que isso permaneça somente sob nosso conhecimento: deixem o conselho ainda hoje, formalmente e anunciem sua decisão uma desculpa qualquer, mas deixem seus cargos imediatamente.- Shoaran os encarou, o olhar penetrante e impaciente.

Os senhores se olharam por alguns instantes e simplesmente acenaram as cabeças afirmativamente.

- Então assinem isso – Shoaran lhes repassou um documento onde desistiam formalmente de participar das decisões do clã. – Muito bem, tenham um bom resto de vida.

Ele se levantou e abriu a porta para que eles passassem, com um leve sorriso em sua face e fechou-a com a mesma rapidez.

- Muito bem, senhores, temos muito a discutir para tornar esse Conselho justo e honrado novamente.

* * *

**Yey!Xiao rules!Hehehhe**

**Espero que tenham satisfeito as curiosidades sobre o caráter do Xiao, mas o conteúdo dessa idéia dele...Fika pra depois!Aguentem a curiosidade, sim?**

**Bem, para os fãs do casalzinho fofo, eles vão estar no próximo capítulo, assim como um pokinho de Eriol e Tomoyo...**

**Bem, vamos pra parte interessante?**

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo, minna!**

**Prato cheio pra quem curte as "picuinhas"Sakura e Shoaran!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Cap 6 : Afogamento

- E os caras foram embora sem nem contestar nada, Xiao? – Eriol acabava de amarrar seus sapatos, com um dos pés em cima da cama.

- Eles sabem que se eu quisesse poderia prendê-los, Eriol; eles foram espertos em aceitar minha oferta, isso sim. Já roubaram dinheiro de muitas gerações , acredite. – Shoran tentou doutrinar sua crina indomável na frente do espelho; não conseguindo, simplesmente se conformou e encarou o amigo. – Posso saber como você pôde ser tão frouxo a ponto de me dedar pra minha mãe?- Shoaran enfrentou o amigo com certo perigo no olhar.

- Ela me pressionou Xiao, não tive escolha. E ela me pareceu tão aflita por não saber nada a seu respeito que acabei contando mesmo; me desculpe. – Eriol sorriu simpaticamente.

- Hmm, seu baka.- Shoaran deu um leve tapa no ombro do amigo. – Sua sorte é que eu estava precisando conversar mesmo.

- Pronto pra jantar então? A Sakura-chan quer testar os lugares das mesas, as decorações e tudo mais. aí a Tomoyo teve a idéia do jantar ser servido lá fora só pra gente.

- Ela tem ótimas idéias mesmo... Estou morrendo de fome e de vontade de ver o rosto irritadiço da minha mais nova e querida amiga. - O olhar sarcástico e divertido tomou conta da face do guerreiro Li.

* * *

Os rapazes foram vistos se aproximar de longe pelas moças, já sentadas e conversando sem que eles ainda pudessem ouvir.

- Seu namoradinho convidou ELE pra jantar com a gente? Que ótimo, vou ter uma boa indigestão. – Sakura se impacientou, olhando desesperada pra todos os lugares, menos para onde o chinês estava.

- Saku-chan...Tenha modos, por favor.- Tomoyo a reprimiu com um olhar antes de receber um beijo na face do seu namorado

- Bem, vamos nos acomodar então; os pratos já estão vindo. – Eriol se sentou ao lado da namorada; Shoaran ao lado de Sakura.

Dois empregados serviram silenciosamente os pratos para todos na mesa que estava decorada com uma toalha grená por baixo e branca por cima. Os jogos de pratos talheres e taças reluziam; a água parecia estar na temperatura perfeita, na taça larga que suava por fora.A comida fora arranjada delicadamente no prato: um punhado de legumes coloridos e entrelaçados composto por pimentões amarelos e vermelhos, vagens, cenouras e beterrabas , um punhado de grão-de-bico cozido e generosos pedaços de bisteca. Manjar dos deuses à moda de Hong-Kong.

- Isto está realmente muito bom – Eriol sorria discretamente enquanto levava mais uma generosa garfada à sua boca.

Sakura observava atentamente as conformações das mesas, o espaço que se delineava no amplo local, tentava imaginar a distribuição dos convidados , como as flores ficariam melhor colocadas no dia em que chegassem e parou para prestar atenção nas lanternas rubras penduradas por um varal discreto e quase invisível aos olhos mais desatentos. Estava muito satisfeita com essa sua idéia repentina das lanternas: elas enfeitavam o local com classe, dando um ar de fantasia aos arredores.

- Essas lanternas ficaram muito boas espalhadas por aqui, Tomoyo-chan, foi um bom palpite.- Shoaran acabava de mastigar uma cenoura.

Sakura engoliu atravessado uma vagem, e bebeu um gole de sua taça de água,tentando disfarçar satisfatoriamente seu pequeno desastre.

- Na verdade a idéia foi da Sakura, Xiao; desde o começo ela pensava em experimentar essas lanternas pelo ambiente da festa e as instalações só se acabaram hoje.A Tomoyo só providenciou os detalhes técnicos. – Eriol limpou o canto de sua boca e sorriu com certo ar de sabedoria.

Shoaran a olhou de esguelha, ligeiramente surpreso; já a japonesa pareceu nem se importar com tudo aquilo, simplesmente se preocupou em degustar mais um pedaço de suas cenouras.

Tomoyo assistia com desagrado comportamento desdenhoso da prima, suplicando a atenção dela com seus olhares; Sakura notava o esforço, mas não dava atenção para as silenciosas súplicas.

- Neste ramo, quem não for criativo e tiver flexibilidade suficiente realmente não dura. – Shoaran se voltou para o seu prato também, olhando para as lanternas penduradas esporadicamente.

Sakura se sentia desconfortável com esta tentativa de estabelecimento de diálogo; Tomoyo ainda a olhava com aflição e Eriol sorria simpaticamente.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão neste ramo de festas? – Shoaran continuou ocupado em comer, sem dirigir a pergunta especificamente a ninguém.

- Há dois anos e meio, não é , Sakura? – Tomoyo se animou com a possibilidade de corrigir a grosseria da prima.

- É . – Sakura soltou seu garfo e se viu obrigada a falar.

O chinês finalmente voltou sua atenção e seu olhar compenetrado para a japonesa, esperando que ela lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- A Tomoyo planejou a parte estrutural e eu me encarreguei dos contatos; sempre tive muitos amigos neste meio e recebi muitas boas indicações de pessoas em Tókio. Quando chegamos lá, não foi difícil estabelecer mais conexões.

- Não demorou pra gente conseguir se mudar pra capital, com a ajuda dos contatos de minha mãe. – Tomoyo estava animada com a interação entre sua prima e o guerreiro chinês; não podia deixar o assunto morrer. – Apesar de ficarmos um pouco amuadas por deixarmos nossas famílias em Tomoeda, conseguimos sobreviver e tocar nossos assuntos.

- Então vocês são de Tomoeda e moram em Tókio. Sente muita falta de sua família?

Sakura se sobressaltou levemente com a pergunta tão repentina. Recuperou o fôlego e respondeu com a maior naturalidade possível.

- Sinto saudades, sim, claro; meu pai e meu irmão sempre reclamam que eu não os visito tanto quanto eles gostariam. Por mim eu iria pra lá umas três vezes na semana, mas com o ritmo do trabalho não dá pra brincar...- O olhar dela se enterneceu ao lembrar dos parentes queridos.

Shoaran a admirou com discrição, observando seus olhos de hortelã acumular água lentamente; ela fora criada no interior do Japão, com laços familiares muito fortes e sofria por viver longe de sua família tão pequena mas tão ligada.Não havia mencionado nada sobre uma mãe...

- Quando você falou sobre sua família você na mencionou sua... - Shoara alisou sua taça de água cautelosamente.

- A minha mãe? – Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas distraidamente. –Ela faleceu quando eu tinha 3 anos ; seu nome era Nadeschiko. Ela faz falta mas, apesar de tudo, eu realmente...

- Não se lembra muito dela. - Shoaran olhou espertamente para a moça, que mostrava sua surpresa. – Meu pai também morreu quando eu era pequeno; é estranho sentir falta de alguém que mal conhecemos. – Um leve sorriso passou pelos lábios do rapaz, enquanto ele alisava distraidamente seu garfo.

Dessa vez foi Sakura que se permitiu olhar mais atentamente para o rapaz, que afinal, não era tão insuportável assim. Possuía sentimentos muito similares aos dela,afinal; quando começava a sentir pena do rapaz, tratou de se livrar logo desses rompantes de ternura e passou a se relembrar das constantes implicâncias que tinham um com o outro.

Eriol e Tomoyo notaram para onde a atenção de Sakura se dirigia invariavelmente; Tomoyo não acreditava na mudança de disposição da prima em relação ao chinês, sorrindo calorosamente por pensar antecipadamente nas possibilidades futuras...Já Eriol sorria como se já esperasse por este tipo de acontecimento.

Sakura notou que estava sendo observada e resolveu disfarçar bebendo um gole de água.

Logo a japonesa começava a entornar avidamente a generosa taça de água sem ao menos parar para tomar fôlego, tentando disfarçar o rubor que lhe subia pelas faces ao pensar na atração que as íris castanhas do chinês tinha sobre falar a verdade havia se encantado com seu olhar desde o dia do aeroporto, mas assumiria o fato muito mais de bom grado não fossem suas desavenças constantes.

Tomoyo e Eriol arregalaram os olhos e Shoaran se virou, saído de seus devaneios, para mirar o estranho comportamento da moça.

- Está tudo bem , Sakura-chan? – O chinês ficou apreensivo no momento em que vislumbrou a água se esgotar da taça.

A moça se sobressaltou com violência: primeiro por ele ter mencionado seu nome de forma mais íntima e depois por ter sido interpelada tão subitamente.O caos começou a tomar conta da situação: suas vias aéreas tentavam compensar o mau funcionamento da epiglote, que deixou a água correr pelos caminhos errados. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, seu rosto se incendiou.

- Sakura! – Tomoyo correu até ela, em desespero. – Eriol, chama alguém, liga pra ambulância!Ela pode morrer engasgada! – Agora Tomoyo andava tresloucadamente de um lado para o outro, sem realmente fazer nada de útil.

- Eriol, leva a Tomoyo daqui – Shoaran olhou cansadamente para a prima de Sakura. – Só vai deixar Sakura mais nervosa.

Eriol levou a namorada para alguns metros adiante, tentando acalma-la.

- Sakuraaaaaaaaa!Fica calma vai ficar tudo bem!Saia de perto da luz no fim do túnelll!- Eriol tinha dificuldades em segurar a namorada entre seus braços.

Sakura e Shoaran se olharam com os rostos presos naquela expressão que diz: " Você ouviu a mesma m*rda que eu acabei de ouvir agora?"

Shoaran se obrigou a voltar sua atenção para a moça de orbes verdes, um tanto seriamente.

- Então você está engasgada, fica calma, isso acontece com qualquer um.Só não para de respirar . - Os olhos dele não quebravam contato com os dela. Pareciam presos numa genuína sessão de hipnose...Ou num flerte intenso de olhares.

Sakura tossia sem parar, as lágrimas escorrendo vertiginosamente, o rosto num tom quase púpura.

- É falta de educação tossir na cara dos outros sabia? – Shoaran fingiu limpar o rosto, com nojo.

O olhar de Sakura se estreitou perigosamente_._Sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia sido mal-educada a esse ponto.

Notando a revolta da moça, Shoaran começou a rir.

- Você leva tudo a sério demais...Relaxa um pouco.- Ele a olhou com simpatia, e alisou uma de suas mãos, ela tentou se acalmar, aceitando o carinho.

A tosse foi diminuindo aos poucos, as lágrimas foram cessando; retirou sua mão da dele como que saída de um transe .Enxugou o rosto com seus dedos indicadores e respirou fundo.

- Mas agora é bom você não falar mais nada. – Shoaran chamou Eriol com a mão. – Um gole de água ajuda.- Shoaran estendeu sua taça para a moça.

Sakura o olhou com desconfiança óbvia.

- Pode tomar, mas só um gole de cada vez. – Shoran disse com sarcasmo, piscando matreiramente para Sakura, sem soltar a taça.

Ela obedeceu o fulminando com o olhar.

- Mesmo porque, agora você está sob a supervisão de um adulto responsável; toma aqui.- Shoaran segurava a taça, dando a água para Sakura como se ela fosse uma criança pequena que ainda não tinha permissão para usar um copo de vidro.

Sakura tomou a taça da mão do moço, com ódio no olhar.O chinês, por sua vez, simplesmente riu da cena e a observou com malícia.

- Sakura!Tá tudo bem?Quer que eu chame um médico?Precisa de alguma coisa? Um chá, talvez?Quer que eu dê água pra você como o Shoaran-kun fez?

Sakura a olhou com puro asco.

- Ela só toma água comigo Tomoyo. – Shoaran sorriu abertamente, com os braços cruzados, olhando ternamente para a moça.

- Calma Tomoyo, tá tudo bem, mas ela não vai poder falar por alguns momentos, senão a garganta dela irá arder , e ela vai voltar a tossir. – Eriol estava alisando os braços da namorada e tentando dissipar o olhar absurdamente perigoso que Sakura lançava ao rapaz.

- Tá tud...- Sakura tossiu violentamente, seu olho deixou escapar uma derradeira lágrima.

- Eu disse pra você não falar nada...- Shoaran olhou espertamente para o rosto da moça. – Nessa hora você vê a desvantagem de ser uma pessoa teimosa.- Ele examinava as unhas em tom de distração.

Sakura se levantou de sua cadeira impetuosamente, pegou Tomoyo pelo braço possessivamente, com o olhar zangado e começou a caminhar rapidamente para longe dali.

- Ei, a prima é sua, mas a namorada é dele! – Shoaran alteou a voz, provocando a reação dela.

Ela parou de andar; pensou uns segundos, se virou, olhou com ódio para o rapaz atrás dela a alguns metros e continuou seu caminho para dentro da mansão.

- E eu mal posso esperar para ouvir sua voz rouca e sexy outra vez! – Dessa vez Shoaran gritou com gosto.

Mesmo longe o rapaz tinha certeza que Sakura havia ficado embaraçada; só confirmou seus pensamentos vendo os passos exageradamente calcados no chão que a moça dava e a preocupação que se estampava no rosto da prima dela.

- Você está aproveitando muito a estadia dela aqui, não? – Eriol retirou seus óculos e olhou para as lentes contra a luz local. – Já está até deixando de ser tão indiferente , procurando saber ainda mais sobre a vida dela...Pensei que já tivesse ouvido informação suficiente durante esses meses, Xiao.

- Ah, Eriol, eu já até sei o que você está pensando e não é nada ...

- Quando foi a última vez que você parou pra conversar com uma moça bonita, Xiao? - Eriol reajustou suas lentes no rosto, a mão segurando o queixo soberbamente.

- Bem, eu não conversava com moças bonitas, eu só...- Shoaran coçou levemente a cabeça.

- Exatamente; e quando foi a última vez que você se interessou em ouvir a história da carreira, ou melhor, da vida de uma mulher?

Shoaran encarava seu amigo falar, com curiosidade.

- Eu nunca quis saber nada da vida de ninguém , Eriol, você sabe o único interesse que eu tinha com as moças e onde isso ia parar.Só nesses últimos meses eu fui colhendo as informações e pensando que valeria a pena encontrá-la, mas...

- Muito bem Xiao Lang; pense bem no que acabou de dizer; eu vou é me retirar. Muito boa noite pra você. – Eriol sorriu satisfeito, dando leves tapas nos largos ombros do amigo quando passou por ele.- Ah, só mais uma coisa: pra quantas mulheres você já quis dar águinha na boca?

Eles se encararam e se puseram a rir; logo Eriol continuou seu caminho rumo ao seu quarto.

Já Shoaran se estendeu por mais tempo num banco de jardim, olhando o céu estrelado, tentando dar sentido as palavras e pensamentos do amigo, se lembrando no lindo rosto bravo que adorava ver se formar por sua causa.

* * *

**REVIEWS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá!**

**Tô torcendo pra q gostem desse!**

* * *

**Cap 7: Escravidão**

A manhã começava cedo pra ele, como sempre, desde que iniciara seu contato com as artes marciais: se levantava antes do sol nascer, vestia seus trajes de treino (uma roupa típica chinesa, sem mangas com pequenos fechos no meio de toda a parte da camisa e calças longas, tudo em seda na cor negra.), fazia uma rápida corrida de aquecimento, se alongava e começava a todo vapor desferir golpes contra o ar inerte, ou fazendo movimentos com armas.

Mas esta madrugada fora iniciada de forma inesperada: ao vestir sua roupa de treino, Xiao Lang encontrou um bilhete de fina caligrafia em seu criado-mudo:

"_Xiao Lang:_

_Como havia deixado claro em nossa conversa anterior, pensei na punição adequada para você; já lhe dou o prévio aviso de que se não concordar em cumprir o acordo, terá seu cargo no clã em suspensão até segunda ordem MESMO COM O AVAL DE TODOS OS ANCIÕES, SEU CARGO PODERÁ ATÉ MESMO SER REVOGADO. Devo mencionar que todos os senhores do Conselho já estão à parte de suas desventuras universitárias e eles aquiesceram minha proposta._

_Você deverá ser tratado como um serviçal de nossa família, terá os piores serviços e ocupará seu tempo INTEGRALMENTE com as mais variadas tarefas...Mas sua prioridade deverá se focar em auxiliar a Sakura-san em todo e qualquer tipo de tarefa que for necessário."_

Neste ponto o sorriso de Shoaran, já extinto há alguns segundos , retornou à sua boca. Logo teve nova decepção, ao retornar a sua leitura.

"_Não pense você que isso irá permitir QUALQUER TIPO de aproximação indevida de sua parte; devo avisá-lo que ela está autorizada a fazer absolutamente tudo o que for necessário em relação à sua repreensão,portanto sugiro que realize tudo o que lhe for ordenado sem nenhum murmúrio sequer._

_Após esse período, o conselho se reunirá para decidir seu veredicto final, no qual a honorável Sakura-san tomará parte, opinando._

_Você começa exatamente às 5:30; seu uniforme está pendurado no cabide à sua frente._

_Espero que faça jus ao emblema gravado nele._

_Ass: Yelan Li."_

Shoaran olhou o uniforme, muito parecido com a roupa que vestia, só que em algodão e o brasão da família Li .O relógio marcava 5:20; precisava se apressar.

* * *

Sete da manhã, o despertador de Sakura gritava, esperneava e ensurdecia a japonesa.

- Relógio chato do inferno! – Sakura murmurou e esbarrou a mão no despertador, que caiu sonoramente no chão. – Droga!

Sakura se levantou, sonolenta e se arrastou até o banheiro; tomou uma ducha rápida, escovou os dentes, vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma blusinha amarela, de mangas "morcego" com delicadas flores vermelhas nas bordas. Deixou seu cabelo semi-preso, deu uma olhada no espelho, se mostrou satisfeita e encontrou a prima no corredor, num vestido azul celeste e com os longos cabelos presos de um dos lados, para que tomassem seu café.

Não demorou até que encontrassem Eriol, que se juntou às moças com seu costumeiro sorriso benigno de calça social bege e camisa azul-marinho, se apossando do braço da namorada.

À mesa encontraram a matriarca tomando serenamente seu chá; se curvaram respeitosamente e se saudaram como sempre.

- Espero que estejam dispostas para encarar estes últimos dias – Yelan sorriu ligeiramente.

- Não se preocupe Yelan-san, tudo vai sair de acordo com o plano. – Sakura sorria enquanto se servia de uma rosquinha doce.

- Leu meu bilhete Sakura-san? – Yelan repousou sua xícara na mesa e se voltou interessada para ela. – O depositei ontem em seu quarto, assim como no quarto dele.

- H-Hai Yelan-san – Sakura também repousou sua xícara e se voltou para a mulher. – Mas isso é realmente necessário? Porque de minha parte eu asseguro que não preciso de auxiliares...Tenho a Tomoyo e...

- Seria um favor a mim e a ele também, Sakura-chan, por favor; ele precisa desta lição. – Yelan sorveu mais um gole de seu chá – Mesmo porque, com os preparativos finais se aproximando, qualquer ajuda extra se torna bem-vinda não?

- Ela tem razão Sakura-chan..- Tomoyo mordiscou um pedaço de bolo de cenoura.

- A melhor parte você vai ter o poder sobre ele, Sakura-chan, e por isso conto com sua ajuda essencial para a lição que pretendo ensinar . – A chinesa olhou brincalhona para a moça.

- Poder? – Eriol olhou confuso de uma mulher para outra.

- Então aceita minha proposta? – Yelan ignorou a interrogação de Eriol e se concentrou na japonesa. - Três dias de escravidão?

Sakura encarava os olhos que demandavam uma resposta favorável...

- Tudo bem, eu aceito; além do que, posso me divertir enquanto trabalho! – Sakura sorriu delicadamente, e Yelan também abriu um sorriso .

Confusos, Eriol e Tomoyo trocaram olhares significativos, mas se deixaram levar ...Ao decorrer dos três dias talvez pudessem descobrir qual era a natureza desse pacto entre Yelan e Sakura.

* * *

- Ali, ali! Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer? Ta ficando surdo, é? – Sakura gesticulava com inúmeros papéis em mãos, gritando audivelmente para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, suado, que carregava uma mesa para sua nova localidade.

Estes dias estavam sendo infernais: começara com as ameaças de sua mãe via bilhete, fora limpar 10 banheiros em plena 5:30 da manhã; a seguir lhe fora dada a tarefa de tirar o pó das 3 salas de armas da família, peça a peça, geração a geração. Precisara retirar todas as ervas daninhas do jardim de proporções monumentais...Com suas próprias mãos; almoçara tão rapidamente que mal tivera tempo de fazer qualquer tipo de repouso para esperar sua digestão; não demorou até que fosse chamado para lavar a louça de todos os moradores da mansão, dar brilho à todas as enormes panelas de aço, tudo isso por todos os malditos três dias.Não,definitivamente não se podia dizer que o humor do rapaz estava em boas condições.

Há pouco mais de meia-hora fora convocado novamente para ajudar a equipe de Sakura; pensava que iria ser bem melhor do que todos os outros dias, já que este era o último.Já havia passado muitos apuros zanzando inutilmente por todos os lados da mansão sem motivo aparente. pensava que ela estava fazendo os mesmos joguinhos que ele mesmo havia feito com ela há 8 dias atrás, e executava sua tortura com execelência exemplar. Definitivamente sua força de vontade e paciência de aprendiz/mestre de várias artes marciais o estavam ajudando muito nestes dias.

Fato interessante era que o rapaz somente chegara a alguns passos dela neste período,e quando o fazia o que conseguia era uma avalanche de ordens imperiosas, palavras secas e gritos de desaprovação...Infelizmente não estava mais conseguindo manter sua frieza de guerreiro, e sua força de vontade estava se esgotando.

- A mesa é exatamente daquele lado! Pode fazer o favor de andar mais rápido? Ainda temos muita coisa pra colocar em ordem e...

- Kinomoto...- Shoaran soltou a mesa sem nem se importar se ela quebraria com o impacto no chão, e começou a se aproximar com um olhar absurdamente intimidador.

Sakura tremeu na base; não mostrou no rosto, que permaneceu em expressão de soberba, mas quem visse suas pernas notaria o vacilo de seus joelhos.

- Kinomoto-san, Li.- Sakura riscou displicentemente um item de sua lista e fingiu estar intrigada com um particular espaço em branco. – Fala logo, porque eu não tenho muito tempo pra ficar de papo...- Quando Sakura viu, ele estava a centímetros do rosto dela, ainda com aquele olhar de fúria .

Ele a olhava com tanta insistência...E não dizia palavra; seus olhos eram transparentes o suficiente para dizerem o quanto ele se segurava para não cometer um homicídio.

- Se você não parar de berrar como uma louca, eu juro que saio de mim...- Ele disse entredentes, o suor de sua testa escorrendo por seu rosto, o uniforme ensopado, demarcando cada músculo tonificado por seus treinos, a respiração ligeiramente ofegante.

- Li-san , o senhor está suado e fedendo, pode dar ao menos um passo pra longe de mim? – Sakura rabiscava despreocupadamente algo em outra folha de seu calhamaço.

Ele continuava a encará-la, mas agora (se é que possível) com maior fúria.

- Você está aproveitando o momento, não é ? Você sabe pelo que eu passei só hoje? Eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de contar, mas garanto que ninguém mais agüentaria um segundo sequer! – Ele alterou o tom de sua voz, mas logo tratou de se recompor – Eu não quero nem saber de perder minha posição no clã, eu não sou fraco, não vou desistir...Eu sou capaz de agüentar qualquer coisa nesse mundo em termos de resistência. Mas se eu ouvir mais um berro seu...

Sakura olhou interessada para ele, esperando a continuação da frase.

- O que? – Ela perguntou cinicamente.

Ele continuou a olhá-la com algo estranho no olhar...

* * *

- Ah, é isso. – Eriol sorria ao lado de Tomoyo, no jardim bem mais adiante, perto de um banco. – Isso é pra ele se sentir tão desvalorizado quanto as mulheres que ele usou ...Faz muito sentido. – Eriol acariciava entusiasticamente as costas da sua namorada.

- Exatamente; Sakura é a pessoa ideal para fazê-lo sentir a força do desprezo de uma pessoa pela qual temos sentimentos...- Yelan deu um singelo sorriso, que Tomoyo retribuiu.

- Você conta também com a sisudez da Sakura e da implicância dela com ele pra isso dar certo, não é Yelan?.Por isso tem certeza que ela vai conseguir tirar ele do sério...Isso se já não conseguiu. A Saku-chan é bem vingativa quando quer...- Tomoyo coçou o queixo e se encostou no namorado, de lado.

-Sim, sim. Oportunidade perfeita, sem dúvida estou certa de que ela vai ter o efeito certo sobre o Xiao Lang...

- E ele sobre ela também , creio eu. – Eriol recebeu um olhar confuso das damas. – Já não notaram a irritabilidade dela quando está perto dele?Claro sinal de que ele consegue mexer com o íntimo dela...E isso pode render frutos.- O sorriso misterioso do rapaz se espalhou por seu rosto.

- Vamos ter que esperar pra ver, Eriol.- Yelan tinha algo indefinido nos olhos ao mirar o horizonte.- Vamos somente aguardar os resultados...

* * *

Seus olhos não se desgrudavam, a distância encurtava, as respirações se sentiam mutuamente, as batidas de ambos os corações se aceleravam tresloucadamente.

Cada vez mais próximos, os lábios se entreabriam, os pescoços permitiam o movimento lateral das cabeças, se ajustando para o encontro inesperado dos rostos ...

- Sakura-chan! – Uma menina de olhos âmbar e maria-chiquinhas azuis, saltitava alegremente em seu vestidinho amarelo, com borboletas laranja, esbarrando desengonçadamente no meio do casal.- Opa! Gomen...Tio Xiao? O que você tava fazendo tão perto da Sakura-chan? – Os olhos âmbares se arregalaram e transitaram entre o tio e a japonesa.

Sakura foi incapaz sequer de encarar o rapaz, ficando em um tom autenticamente vermelho, sem ar, tentando arranjar uma desculpa plausível.

- Estava tirando um cisco do olho dela. – Shoaran sorriu autenticamente, e olhou de soslaio para a moça, que se preocupava em organizar freneticamente seus papéis , sem querer encara-lo. – E você, como chega assim atropelando todo mundo hein?- Shoaran fez cócegas na barriga da sobrinha.

- Pára tio!- A menina ria com gosto, se afastando dele e se aproximando mais de Sakura. - Olha , eu trouxe isso pra você! Eu que embrulhei!- A menina entregou um embrulho plano, cor-de-rosa, torto e amassado com uma tentativa de laço de fita vermelha enrolando o conteúdo.

Sakura se abaixou e recebeu o presente com seu sorriso simpático número um.

- Pra mim, Xiun? Mas o quê...- Sakura desfez o embrulho e encontrou uma explosão em rosa-choque, toda cheia de purpurina, numa placa de acrí lico; era nada menos do que uma prancheta nova.

- Eu contei pra minha mãe que eu queria te dar isso, porque eu fiz você perder a sua prancha antiga, aí eu e ela fomos escolher uma nova pra você e eu achei essa linda!Gostou? - A menina esperava ansiosamente a resposta,com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

Sakura mirou os olhos âmbares, aquele bendito traço de família que a fascinava tanto; com este pensamento em mente olhou involuntariamente nos olhos do rapaz, mas voltou novamente a sorrir em retribuição ao gesto da pequena Li.

- Eu adorei, Xiun! Xiexie!- Sakura deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e a abraçou de leve. – Como adivinhou que rosa era minha cor favorita, hein?

A menina não cabia em si de alegria.

- É ? A minha também! – A pequena chinesa observou Sakura prender seus documentos na prancheta nova.

- Sabe do que mais, em agradecimento eu deixo você me ajudar...Você gosta de dar ordens? – Sakura levava a menina pela mão por entre o mar de mesas, com Shoaran as seguindo de perto.

- Oba!O que eu tenho que mandar, hein?

- Bem você tem que mandar em alguém...Aquele ali.- Sakura apontou para o chinês, de olhar desconfiado. – Ele tá ajudando a arrumar tudo e é muito desobediente...Você consegue dar as ordens que eu disser pra você falar? – Sakura sorriu malignamente enquanto Shoaran a olhava com curiosidade.

- Pode falar! Comigo ele vai ter que ser beeeeem bonzinho! Vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, você vai ver!

- Muito bem, pode começar mandando ele pegar todas aquelas toalhas de mesa ali.

A tarde foi se esvaindo vagarosamente entre risos e ordens das duas garotas.O chinês acatava, com disposição renovada , as importantes ordens dadas pela sobrinha e supervisionadas pelo olhar benevolente de Sakura.

Xiun estava se sentindo a pessoa mais importante do mundo , apontando, exigindo, apressando e fazendo cara de brava quando o serviçal fazia "corpo-mole".

- Anda, tio Xiao, a gente tá quase acabando...Vai mais rápido! – Xiun andava impaciente, de um lado para o outro cercando o chinês, que acabava de carregar uma última (e pesada, como todas as outras) mesa.

- Xiun, é melhor você ficar mais pra cá...- Sakura olhava com medo a proximidade da menina com o tio que carregava um objeto particularmente grande e pesado. – Não precisa mandar de tão perto assim...

- Não tem problema Sakura-chan, eu falo de perto pra ver se ele anda mais rápido.- A menina deu um sorriso travesso.

- Mas Xiun..- Sakura se levantou e decidiu ir até ela, com alguma insegurança estampada em seu rosto, pegando delicadamente na mão da garota e a afastando da "zona de perigo". – Aqui tá melhor; só espera ele acabar de descer a mesa, tá?

- Você acha que eu sou tão fraco assim? – Shoaran soltou a mesa e começou a falar em japonês com Sakura.

- Não disse isso em momento algum. – A moça replicou num tom normal, vazio de provocações . – Acho melhor você ir agora Xiun. – Sakura beijou a face da menina novamente e acenou para um empregado leva-la, pressentindo algo nada agradável por parte do chinês estava por vir.

- Tchau tio Xiao.- A menina o beijou na ponta dos pés e recebeu o mesmo gesto, mais apressado, do rapaz.

Sakura notava o tom crescente de desafio em seu olhar; não demonstrava, permanecia normal, mas ele estava começando a assustá-la.

- O que houve, Xiao Lang? – Sakura estava genuinamente intrigada.

- Você realmente acha que eu realmente ia deixar aquela mesa cair em cima da Xiun? – O olhar dele se estreitou perigosamente, enquanto ele se aproximava a passos largos da moça.

Sakura abraçou nervosamente sua prancheta junto a si.

- Eu só temia um acidente, Xiao Lang; não duvido da sua capacidade.- Sakura tentava manter a calma, mas já estava quase dando um passo para trás, devido à crescente raiva que os olhos achocolatados do rapaz mostravam.

- Você achou que eu deixaria minha própria sobrinha na linha de fogo?Que eu não conseguiria salvar ela caso algo realmente acontecesse?Me acha um irresponsável?- Shoran já estava a menos de um metro da moça, o olhar flamejando, esperando por uma resposta.

Sakura finalmente deu um passo pra trás, encarando surpresa o descontrole dele.

- Não tenho critério suficiente pra julgar sua responsabilidade, mas o que eu posso dizer Xiao Lang...- Sakura deu um suspiro cansado. – Olha, eu só fiquei preocupada com ela, mas sem culpar você, ta bem?Pensa um pouco: você está trabalhando como um burro de carga há três dias, não descansou em momento algum, e fica carregando essas coisas pesadas...Não acha motivo suficiente pra se preocupar? – A sinceridade de Sakura transparecia em seu olhar.

Shoaran a observava com curiosidade, agora com mais calma, e até um misterioso sorriso em sua face.

- Preocupada comigo? Que comovente...- Agora ele voltava a ser o rapaz malicioso e provocador de sempre. - E claramente duvidando da minha capacidade física; pois tenho certeza que se você saísse correndo com todo o seu fôlego nesse exato momento eu ainda seria capaz de te alcançar com muita facilidade. - Ele mirou a moça com expressão de piedade. - Você sequer teria uma vaga chance.

Engraçado ele ter dito isso a uma moça que sempre fora primeiro lugar em todos os campeonatos da escola em toda sua trajetória acadêmica, em todos os campeonatos existentes ía essas habilidades desde tenra idade e sempre fora encorajada pelo pai; por isso não tinha dificuldades em manter seu hábito de fazer uma corrida nas primeiras horas de todos os seus dias.

- Em primeiro lugar, minha preocupação foi exclusivamente com a Xiun. Em segundo lugar,não se iluda, sua mãe me colocou a par dos motivos desse seu martírio, Xiao Lang, e eu concordo plenamente com ela.- O olhar de Sakura se asseverou.

- O que minha mãe disse à você? – Shoaran perdeu toda sua soberba anterior.

-Hmm... Nada específico, só que você aprontou muito na faculdade e que está merecendo uma lição bem dada...Mas pra falar a verdade, não sei qual o meu papel nisso tudo.- A moça olhou distraidamente para os pés. - Em terceiro lugar...- O brilho nos olhos verdes pegou Shoaran de surpresa. - Eu adoraria ver você tentar me alcançar.

- Então acho bom você começar a correr, Saki-chan. - Ele mal acabou de falar e já se viu perseguindo a japonesa, que havia abandonado sua prancheta em cima de uma das mesas e saíra correndo como um tiro veloz ao vento.

Os empregados da mansão, que trabalhavam no local, se olharam confusos. Tomoyo se aproximou, pediu informações a um deles, tomou a prancheta da prima para si e deu um largo sorriso de aprovação.

* * *

Corria campinas, vales, pulava flores, grades, cercas, só queria ver o horizonte à sua frente, sem se preocupar em ter que desviar de móveis ou pessoas. Estava em forma e sabia disso, e tinha a vantagem de estar sendo perseguida por alguém que há três dias só havia cumprido cinco horas diárias e obrigatórias de descanso. Seria fácil despistá-lo .Ao olhar para trás se deparou com um sorriso sedutor em sua fac. Antes estava se sentindo confiante,mas se espantou a vê-lo a pouquíssimos metros de suas costas. Tinha que usar todas as suas forças, e imediatamente.

Sim, havia três dias que não sabia o que era uma boa diversão, mas agora estava dando tudo de si para que esse momento fosse o mais prazeroso possí que não tinha forças o suficiente pra se esforçar tanto, mas cada gota de suor estava valendo a pena naquele momento. Ela era bem rápida, precisava admitir, mas não se espantou com o fato por já saber que ela gostava de correr todas as manhãs, bem cedo.Só não sabia que ela realmente era uma atleta capaz de manter o ritmo e disparar quando necessário; ele estava com as vantagens, pois sua resistência e condicionamento corporais sempre o fizeram se sobressair em qualquer situação de aptidão fí sica. estava certo de que conseguiria agarrá-la em muito pouco tempo.

Estava em suas últimas reservas de energia, com a respiração ofegante demais, muito esforço em pouco espaço de tempo. Além do mais estava a mais de uma semana sem seu religioso treinamento...Iria desabar, mas precisava continuar a correr por entre àrvores, alcançando a ponte do rio, a estrada de terra...Estava próxima à entrada da propriedade, só precisava se esforçar um pouco mais. Quem diria que uma pedrinha no meio do caminho mudaria tanta coisa.

Ele viu quando ela esqueceu de olhar um pedregulho que a desequilibrou; ele se antecipou, segurou suas costas por trás, girou seu corpo por cima do dela e amorteceu sua queda com seus próprios braços, como se segurasse um frágil e delicado bibelô.

- Olá, prazer em revê-la. - Shoaran deu um sorriso cômico. - Eu acho que ganhei a aposta.

- O pedregulho ganhou a aposta, Shoaran-san - Sakura deu um sorriso enviesado, ainda recuperando o fôlego. - Se não fosse por ele eu estaria fora da propriedade agora.

- Eu sei, mas não ia suportar mais 100 metros, Sakura-san, você bem sabe disso.

O corpo dele acima do dela estava começando a produzir certo embaraço na bela morena.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão, você é magnanimamente mais rápido. Já que eu posso sair agora? - Ela tentava empurrar os fortes braços dele com os seus frágeis braços.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, faz três dias que eu ando com uma vontade tão grande de ter você em minhas mãos...- Shoaran retirou suas mãos das costas da moça, pegou delicadamente os pulsos dela e os levou aos respectivos lados de seu corpo , sem machucá-la. Secou o suor de seu rosto nas mangas de seu traje, respirou fundo e sorriu amavelmente. - Confotável agora?

- Nenhum pouco, obrigada. - Sakura se mexeu debaixo dele. - Eu acho que você deveria considerar o fato de meus joelhos estarem perto demais da sua "região sensível" , Shoaran-kun.O golpe leva menos de um segundo. - Ela encarou o rapaz com a expressão vitoriosa.

- Simples. - Ele se deslocou para o lado direito da moça, ainda segurando seus pulsos, sem apertá-los. - E nem vou deixar marcas.

- Tudo bem, o que você quer de mim? - Ela o olhou sem paciência.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando...Talvez minha mãe ache que você seja a mais indicada para me ensinar algo sobre sofrimento...- Shoaran vislumbrou o rosto de Sakura a encara-lo com certo desgosto, mas se contorcendo delicadamente num sorriso. – Ela te achou a carrasca perfeita , mas o fato é ela não sabe o quanto sua presença pode ser agradável pra mim. - Ele a encarou com simpatia, as mãos se afrouxaram um pouco mais dos punhos dela.

- Ta, você tem razão, eu to pegando pesado mesmo, mas se você não fosse tão irritante, talvez eu não sentisse essa necessidade de torturar você. – A japonesa estreitou seu olhar.

- Bem, eu mereço essa punição mesmo, pelos motivos que minha mãe não te disse. Em minha defesa, quanto às irritações que eu causo... Você fica ótima quando está furiosa! Uma mulher absolutamente irresistível! – Ele agora ria com gosto da cara inconformada de Sakura.

- Você gosta de me ver em apuros, é isso?- Ela não podia deixar de começar a rir.

- Ontem, com a água...Foi o ápice, o melhor episódio! – Shoaran ria com gosto, e observava a graça do sorriso que tanto admirava em silêncio.

O silêncio do canto dos pássaros, o sol do entardecer, a sombra das árvores e o o cenário a favor do momento de contemplação mútua dos dois.

- É..Eu...Será que posso sair...

- Você já está livre há um bom tempo, Sakura. - Ele , entretanto, continuava com o dorso inclinado sobre ela, ainda mais perto de seu rosto.

Não podia simplesmente se conter; deixou todas as dúvidas, riscos e escrúpulos de lado para provar finalmente dos lábios que tanto o atraiam.Não fora brusco e apressado, mas um tanto inesperado; sua aproximação foi vagarosa, porém sem hesitaçã sentia confiante o suficiente a medida que a sentia retribuir o beijo que se desenrolou de forma tão natural.

Se separaram após longos segundos e se olharam por breves instantes antes de Sakura sair dabaixo do rapaz e ir correndo , envergonhada,em disparada rumo à mansão.

* * *

**Kisus!**

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pra quem estava curioso querendo saber em que pé andaria a relação Sakura-Shoaran...Torço pra que gostem!**

**Kisus e boa leitura**

* * *

**Cap 8: Descoberta**

Estava sem fôlego, parado em seu lugar, dividido entre segui-la ou deixa-la ir; se lembrou da timidez da moça e achou melhor que a procurasse mais tarde , conversaria com ela amanhã. Afinal nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo com sua cabeça...Com seu coração.

* * *

Voltando para seus aposentos passou como uma lufada violenta de vento o fechou a porta de seu quarto; precisava tomar banho,recuperar o fôlego, clarear sua mente e tentar dissipar o tom rosado de sua face.Não tinha tomado consciência do que havia acontecido com ela mesma há apenas alguns segundos atrás...Como?Como ele pôde ser capaz de brincar com ela daquele jeito?E porque raios ela havia beijado ele de volta?Porque não tivera a capacidade de se afastar e dar-lhe a bofetada que merecia?Porque?

Tantas perguntas só a confundiam ainda mais; ela não conseguia se entender, e muito menos entendê-lo.O simples pensamento de que ele queria somente faze-la mais uma de sua coleção a deixava em fúria, e a possibilidade daquilo ter significado algo para ambos...Era irreal demais em sua cabeça. Acabou se deixando acalmar pelo calor da água da banheira, pelo perfume da espuma...Cochilou alguns instantes.

- Saki! – Tomoyo bateu na porta.

- Entra Moyo. – Sakura se enrolou rapidamente em sua toalha e correu até a porta para destravá-la.

- Eu vi você chegar correndo e fiquei preocupada.. E pela sua cara algo não está certo...

Sakura acabava de colocar um vestido verde que ia até em seus joelhos, com detalhes em setim nas pequenas mangas e no acabamento do decote.

- Não é nada pra se preocupar. – Sakura penteava os cabelos agora na frente do espelho oval do quarto, seriamente.

- Não ouse querer mentir pra mim, eu te conheço desde sempre e sei que algo está muito errado quando você não tem ao menos um sorriso pra mostrar...- Tomoyo se sentou na beirada da cama dela e a pegou pelo braço. – Pode me contar tudo agora mesmo!

Sakura suspirou cansada; não conseguia esconder nada de Tomoyo.

* * *

- Fala logo, Xiao, você áa muito mais marrento do que de costume.- Eriol cruzou os braços enquanto se recostava na janela do quarto do rapaz, com o olhar brincalhão.

- Alguém já disse que você é um baita pé no saco? – Shoaran acabava de abotoar seu uniforme da família Li.Não sabia o que faria, mas tinha certeza que seu trabalho ainda não acabara.

- Me sinto comovido com sua demonstração de afeto, mas pode falar logo, porque daqui a pouco o mais nobre serviçal da casa entra em ação outra vez.- Eriol sorriu matreiro, enquanto Shoaran lhe dava um murro no braço. – Ai!

- Pra deixar de ser engraçadinho. – Shoran se sentou em uma poltrona, próxima de onde o amigo estava, olhando seriamente para o horizonte noturno. – Há meia hora atrás, eu beijei ela.

Eriol alargou seu sorriso sabichão.

- Eu simplesmente não me segurei e beijei ela sem mais nem menos, Eriol, foi isso. Satisfeito? – O olhar âmbar denunciava o sarcasmo.

- Em primeiro lugar...Até que você demorou.- O rapaz deu um sorriso de lado, malicioso.- Em segundo lugar...Achei que você estaria feliz por causa disso, e não tão sério e preocupado assim. - Eriol fingiu uma surpresa autêntica.

- Acontece que eu fui um idiota, Eriol; eu já percebi que ela é tímida e mesmo assim tasquei um beijo nela , sem ao menos falar nada. Além disso, ela saiu correndo de mim, fugindo...Você acha que isso pode ser bom sinal ? – O olhar de frustração se dirigiu aos olhos azuis de Eriol.

- Ah, Li Xiao Lang, você está tão mudado...- Eriol sorria com astúcia. – Nunca vi você tão chacoalhado com a reação de uma mulher ...Nem parece aquele mesmo mulherengo impiedoso que vinha morando em você até pouco tempo atrás...

- Você tá tirando uma com a minha cara quando eu to tentando entender toda essa situação ? – Shoaran se levantou e deu um passo a frente.

- Calma, Xiao...Pensa bem, eu disse que você mudou e isso é bom! Você amadureceu! E amadureceu muito em um intervalo de tempo curto...A Sakura faz milagres, pelo que eu vejo...

Shoaran se cansou de tanto falatório e simplesmente se entregou.

- Eu não sei o que eu tenho Eriol...Eu sempre soube o que fazer e como fazer no momento exato. Nunca tive dúvidas de que não sentia nada demais por aquelas garotas com quem me relacionava, mas agora... Toda essa situação, essa minha vontade de sempre ver ela...Parece até um tormento, ou sei lá o que! – Shoaran andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, angustiado, como um animal feroz enjaulado.

– Sabe, eu também me senti muito confuso quando vi que tinha me apaixonado pela Tomoyo sem nem me dar conta, mas eu acabei percebendo...Você também chega lá...- Eriol passou por Shoaran com um pequeno sorriso encorajador e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Apaixonado...

* * *

- Ele te beijou ? – As orbes azuis de Tomoyo pareciam querer saltar de seu lugar a qualquer instante.

- É Tomoyo...Eu nem notei ele se aproximando...Não consegui notar, pelo menos. - Sakura desviou seu olhar, numa expressão sem jeito.

- Que kawai!E como foi Sakura? – A prima se aproximou empolgada da japonesa de orbes verdes.

- Ai Tomoyo, que pergunta! - Sakura olhava desgostosa para a garota.

- Ai Sakura, eu quero saber se ele te falou algo, como ele se aproximou..Essas coisas!

- Tomoyo, eu já disse que foi de sopetão! Ele veio meio de repente, sem avisar...- As maçãs do rosto dela ferviam ao relembrar as sensações.

- Mas ele não foi estúpido com você né? – Tomoyo se preocupou mais neste ponto, segurando a mão da prima.

- Não, Tomoyo; ele não foi um grosso. Mas não pense você que isso redime o comportamento súbito e desrespeitoso dele!Ele não tinha o direito de me beijar conta a minha vontade!

- Sakura, por acaso você não o beijou de volta?– Tomoyo encarou a prima com suspeita.

– O problema não é esse , Tomoyo. Eu sei que ele só quer brincar comigo, como já deve ter feito com tantas outras coitadas...Mas eu não sou um objeto de coleção, e não admito ser tratada assim! – Seus olhos ganharam uma expressão fria e séria, mostrando seu desapontamento.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, não pense o pior dele...Dê um crédito pelo fato dele ter sido gentil e de você ter gostado do beijo.- Tomoyo prestou atenção na reação da prima.

Sakura se endireitou ao ouvir as palavras de Tomoyo, a surpresa tomou conta de sua face.

- Ah, sabia!Conta tudo logo, Sakura, deixa de fazer doce!Eu sempre te contei tudo, não é justo você me deixar no escuro agora!

- Tá Tomoyo, só pra você parar de falar tanto assim, eu conto : ele me pegou de surpresa, mas também foi...- Sakura engolia seco, tomando coragem para falar. – Tá, ele foi super carinhoso comigo. Não me forçou a beijar ele, e eu beijei ele de volta porque eu quis! Pronto, falei! – Sakura cruzou os braços, irritada.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!Que lindo! – Tomoyo deu um beijo estalado no rosto da moça. – Os olhos de Tomoyo brilhavam.

- Eu admito que foi muito bom, mas ...Eu não vou criar falsas esperanças;ele é de um status diferente do meu, pode ter qualquer mulher e brincar com quem quiser.Não serei eu que vou tomar um lugar importante na vida dele, agora.- Sakura permanecia séria, encarando a prima. – Eu não vou me machucar me apaixonando por ele, Tomoyo.Não vou.

* * *

Todos jantaram em silêncio e normalmente...Mas sobrava um lugar à mesa.A organizadora de festas dos olhos cor de menta não jantara com os outros, nem fora vista andando pela mansão; nem Tomoyo sabia ao certo se a prima realmente havia ficado no quarto quando atendeu o seu pedido e a deixara sozinha.

O nobre serviçal, Shoaran, a procurava quando podia, transitando pela casa, servindo o jantar, lavando as pilhas de louça, arrumando os móveis, tirando o pó dos inúmeros livros da biblioteca,limpando o chão dos corredores dos quartos, vistoriando as condições dos banheiros...Nada.

Estava disposto a encontrá-la, mesmo que sua mãe o repreendesse; não se importaria mais.Só não podia deixar aquela angústia tomar conta dele...Sofria por pensar que poderia tê-la magoado e precisava conversar com ela.

- Xiao Lang . – Yelan estava parada atrás do rapaz, na ampla sala de estar, que agora estava às escuras. – Venha à biblioteca comigo.

Shoaran hesitou um momento; estava pronto para vasculhar toda a área externa da mansão, mas achava melhor seguir a matriarca.

Ambos seguiram silenciosamente para o cômodo com poltronas aveludadas num grená antigo, frente a frente.

- Me diga como se sente. – A mulher se sentava ereta e imponente a sua frente, olhar penetrante e exigente.

- Confuso, cansado,humilhado, angustiado...Acho que só. – Shoaran coçou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

- Então sua missão está sendo muito bem aproveitada. – Yelan deu um mínimo sorriso. – Está na pele daquelas que foram humilhadas e tratadas como seres inferiores por você...Mas nem de longe esses seus dias de escravidão se equivalem a quatro anos de farras irresponsáveis e fúteis.

- Não, não se equivalem, com certeza...Mas o modo como eu me sinto agora compensa uma boa parcela de sofrimento. – Ele dirigia o olhar ao chão.

Yelan olhou-o com atenção e viu que o rapaz tinha razão; parecia estar sofrendo em meio à confusão de seu interior...Não era uma visão desejável para nenhuma mãe.

- Vejo que é verdade , e espero que assim seja.E como foi a experiência com Sakura-san? – Yelan olhou astutamente nos olhos castanhos de seu filho, inexpressiva.

E agora? Do que ela estaria falando? Da ajuda com a festa ou com...Não era possível ela ter ficado sabendo do beijo, era?O que responder?

- É, eu, hum...- Shoaran escolhia palavras neutras para responder o olhar inquisitivo e impaciente de sua mãe. – Foi bem aproveitada por nós dois, mãe...E...

- Eu soube que vocês dois se empenharam muito...- O riso dela somente confundiu mais a cabeça do rapaz.

Ele não sabia mais o que falar de forma neutra, que se encaixasse nas duas possibilidades.

- É exatamente por isso que eu estava procurando a Sakura; a senhora sabe onde ela está? – A curiosidade sincera do rapaz se expressou por suas orbes cintilantes.

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer, meu filho? Tem certeza do que você quer realmente? – Yelan sorria compreensivamente. – Não se permita ferir uma criatura tão delicada e doce como a Sakura-chan, ou então eu jamais perdoarei você. – O olhar dela era simultaneamente firme e brincalhão.

- Eu vou dar o melhor de mim, mãe. – Shoaran beijou a face da jovem senhora e ia saindo, não fosse segurado pela mão da mulher.

- Não há segredos em ouvir o coração, Xiao Lang...É só se permitir sentir o que ele quer falar. – Ela afagou os cabelos rebeldes do rapaz e lhe beijou a testa. – Eu vi ela se dirigir para a entrada da mansão; vá.

Ele deu um sorriso agradecido e saiu apressado, em busca da moça das íris esmeraldas que assombravam seus sonhos desde a primeira vez em que a vira.Não sabia direito o que faria, mas por hora gostaria de poder acalma - la e , ao menos, voltar ao estado de amizade prévia; uma vez que essa relação leve se restabelecesse, poderia finalmente dar o próximo passo, rumo à sentimentos mais sólidos.

* * *

Não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão definitiva, não adiantava o quanto se esforçasse para tentar clarear sua cabeça, não podia prever as intenções, reações e sentimentos dele. Afinal, realmente não tinha como saber nada disso...E nem chegaria a perguntar; nunca! Do jeito que era...Achava engraçado sequer cogitar essa possibilidade.

A brisa noturna balançava a ponta de seus cabelos claros...A água que corria debaixo da ponte refletia o luar crescente, o céu empertigado de estrelas...Tão nítidas.Não podiam ser vistas assim em Tókio; em Tomoeda sim, mas agora...Fazia tempo que não via as estrelas tão claramente.

* * *

Era ela , apoiada no corrimão da firme e imponente ponte de madeira; os cabelos ao sabor do vento e o olhar perdido. Não havia notado a presença dele , e nem ele assim o desejava; precisava passar desapercebido, do contrário provavelmente ela arranjaria um modo de escapar. Precisava chegar de fininho, pega-la de surpresa...Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

Não, definitivamente deveria esquecer esse assunto; estava enlouquecendo ao pensar nesse beijo com tanta insistência; com certeza isso não havia sido nada demais para ele... Devia é estar rindo e se gabando agora, gostando de coloca-la nessa situação embaraçosa.Só isso. Nada mais...Ah!Porque aquele beijo tinha que ter sido tão bom, tão gentil, tão...Inesquecível.

- Vai pegar um belo resfriado se continuar nesse vento. – Shoaran falou por detrás do lado direito de Sakura.

A moça engoliu um grito.

- Mas como você chegou aqui sem que eu ouvisse? – Sakura segurava seu peito arfante; seu coração dava violentos solavancos.

- Anos de treinamento em todo qualquer tipo de arte marcial dão essa habilidade. – Ele sorriu amarelo.

Eles se olharam por breves instantes, mas Sakura logo mirou o horizonte, voltando à sua posição inicial, debruçada no corrimão da ponte.

- Sakura, me desculpe. – Achava melhor dizer de uma vez, e conseguiu a atenção da moça com isso. – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo sem o seu consentimento; quando eu vi já tinha perdido o controle da situação e...Desculpe.Não vai se repetir novamente. – Ele a olhava com carinho e esperava ansioso por alguma reação.

Sakura suspirou de leve; parecia mais aliviada.

- Não foi nada demais, não se preocupe. Como dois adultos podemos ver isso de uma forma racional; afinal, se acontecer de novo, vou tomar a liberdade de deixar a marca da minha mão direita no seu rosto. – Sakura pontuou o gracejo com um sorriso frio.

- Muito racional sua promessa de me meter uma bifa no meio da cara da próxima vez, realmente. – Ele deu um meio-sorriso.

Ambos sorriram ao encontrarem seus sentimentos mais esclarecidos; pelo menos por hora. No fundo de cada uma daquelas almas a confusão ainda predominava.

Sakura pensava que o rapaz simplesmente tinha feito mais um de seus testes, já que havia declarado que o beijo não havia sido mais do que um acidente, que não ocorre duas vezes.

Já Shoaran se perguntava se a declaração dela havia significado que o beijo realmente não tivera nenhuma relevância para seria certamente preocupante. Mas nesse momento ele se ocupava em dar um jeito de quebrar o clima que afligia a japonesa com constância.

- Vamos entrar então, porque alguém pulou o jantar. – Shoaran puxou Sakura pelo braço, a arrastando para dentro da mansão.

- Como você é irritante, Xiao Lang. – Sakura bufou, contrariada.

- Faz parte do meu charme irresistível. – Ele deu uma piscadela que fez Sakura repensar essa sua relação amistosa com o rapaz.

* * *

Ambos foram adentrando a mansão a partir da porta de acesso externo da cozinha.

- Não quer mesmo comer? As panelas ainda estão aqui...- Shoaran olhou curioso para a moça.

-Ah...não, obrigada.Tá tudo bem. – Sakura disfarçou com um sorriso gentil.

-Ah, vai comer sim; senão não agüenta a turbulência de amanhã. – Shoaran a fez se sentar e colocou uma pequena tigela de cerâmica com uma sopa amarelada com alguns pedaços de carne dentro. – Sopa não mata ninguém e sustenta; bom apetite.

- Eu só queria saber porque você me perguntou se estava decidido a me fazer comer. – Sakura assoprou uma colherada de sua sopa e a experimentou.

- Só para manter a aparência de que sou um homem delicado e gentil.- Ele sorriu e Sakura lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Ah, tá. – Sakura degustou mais uma colherada de sopa.

- Tá bom ? – Shoaran se interessou e se sentou ao lado dela , colocando o cotovelo sobre a mesa.

- Muito mesmo,você bem que podia conseguir a receita para mim. – Sakura não parava com sua colher dentro da tigela de porcelana chinesa.

-Tá, eu te passo depois. – Shoaran a olhou tranquilamente enquanto ela deixava a colher cair dentro da tigela, os olhos surpresos o encarando. –Não é nada difícil...Uma sopa de mandioca comum com uns pedaços do que tiver sobrado na sua geladeira. Que foi? É só mais uma das minhas tarefas...Achou que eu nem sabia fritar um ovo, não é?- Shoaran a olhava sorrindo abertamente.

- Confesso que sim. – Sakura recuperou sua colher a tempo de tomar a última porção do líquido espesso.- Ainda mais alguém como você, que nunca precisaria aprender a fazer nada disso...

- É, eu só tenho cara de riquinho mimado...Mas como você vê, minha mãe sempre soube ensinar boas lições pra todos nós, nunca nos poupou de ensinar tudo o que fosse possível.- Ele sorria enquanto relembrava as lições que a mãe não cansava de repetir para ele durante toda a sua infância e adolescência.

- Discordo que você só tenha a cara de riquinho mimado...- Sakura mudou seu olhar para um tom mais desafiador.

- Mas acho que você se portou quase do mesmo modo quando chegou no aeroporto , lembra? Toda orgulhosa e metida a sabe-tudo... – Ele pontuou sua fala com um olhar incisivamente cômico.

- Ta, você me pegou.O que acontece é que eu não reajo bem à primeiros encontros, acabo trocando os pés pelas mãos...Fazendo pré-julgamentos, confesso. – Sakura se arrumou em seu lugar, olhando só o necessário para o belo chinês; definitvamente estava começando a duvidar de seu auto-controle na frente do rapaz.

- Que bobagem essa sua insegurança, Sakura-chan.Não tem motivo que não a recomende pra que você tente se defender assim. – O rapaz sorriu levemente, observando os olhos cristalinos da moça.

Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo de novo; já era um profissional em deixa-la sem graça; esse silêncio também só a levaria a um final possível...E ela não queria.Não podia ficar vulnarável outra vez.Não podia mais ficar exposta à possibilidade de se magoar; precisava quebrar esse clima. Agora.

- Muito obrigada pela sopa, e eu vou cobrar essa receita amanhã, porque já está tarde indo me deitar agora e...Atchim!- Um sonoro espirro quebrou o silêncio da cozinha.

- Aquele resfriado que eu te falei deve ter pegado você antes do esperado, afinal; também, ficar no sereno e aproveitando o vento da noite não é boa idéia pra ninguém. Bom, você pode ir pro seu quarto, daqui a pouco eu levo um chá.- Shoaran virou as costas da moça para si e a empurrou gentilmente para a porta que fornecia acesso para a o interior da mansão.

- Mas Shoaran-kun, eu não...- Sakura tentava protestar.

- Para de reclamar, eu sou teimoso, e você sabe. Eu levo o seu chá logo! – Ele a empurrou novamente e ela saiu, caminhando ainda contrariada pelos corredores que acessavam o andar superior.

* * *

Colocou seu pijama para possíveis noite frias, como a que fazia : calças compridas azuis escuras de malha, com uma blusa de manga comprida na mesma cor, cheia de minúsculas florezinhas azuis mais claras por toda completar, vestiu um robe de seda .

Batidas na porta, era ele; respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso encabulado.

- Pode entrar. – Ela o acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ele entrava: pijama de seda, todo verde, também comprido, com um robe negro.

Se sentou a beira da cama dela e a chamou para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Não saio enquanto você não tomar o último gole. – Ele lhe entregou uma caneca de porcelana azul, cheia de um líquido amarelo com uma fragrância forte.- É ótimo pra prevenir resfriados.

Sakura pegou a caneca, sentiu o cheiro bom e tomou um gole: gengibre, limão, hortelã e mel; nunca havia pensado nessa combinação tão agradável.

- Então? Mais uma pro "hall das receitas pra copiar"?- O rapaz a observava muito de perto, cauteloso.

- Com certeza. – Sakura deu um leve sorriso enquanto sorvia mais um gole do chá.

Ele a olhava com tanta insistência, que atiçou sua curiosidade.

- Algo errado? – Sakura assoprou de leve seu chá.

-Ah, é que eu estava pensando no seu provável grau de perícia na cozinha; algo me diz que você deve se enrolar inteirinha. – O olhar perspicaz a assustou.

- Como você sabe disso? – Sakura estava genuinamente surpresa.

- Eu só analisei seu jeito de ser; pra cozinhar você precisa se concentrar num único processo, e você é dinâmica demais pra focar numa única tarefa. Isso faz sentido pra você? – Estava curioso por ouvir uma resposta afirmativa.

- Por incrível que pareça, faz sim. – Sakura sorveu mais um gole do chá. – Meu pai sempre tentou me ensinar as receitas que ele faz tão bem, mas eu só consigo repetir direito quando não tem ninguém, nenhuma distração na cozinha. – A expressão conformada do rosto dela se expandiu.

- Não seja por isso, qualquer hora dessa eu te ensino se você quiser. - Ele se sentou mais perto dela.

Sakura observou a face singela do chinês; ele estava oferecendo uma ajuda genuína, sem nenhuma segunda intenção? Gostaria de confiar em seus instintos.

- Eu vou aceitar, sim; ajuda com a cozinha não é algo que eu possa negar... – Lembranças de pratos fracassados invadiram a mente de Sakura.

- Bem, eu vou ser um ótimo professor, pode ter certeza. – Shoaran sorriu, dando leves tapinhas nas costas das mãos dela. – Já acabou o chá? - Ele a olhou mais de perto.

- Ah, já sim, obrigada pela teimosia costumeira. – Sakura pontuou com um olhar enviesado.

- Inteiramente a seu dispor ,madame. – Ele se curvou comicamente, como um mordomo que reverencia a patroa.- Muito bem, agora pode dormir, porque o dia amanhã promete. – Havia algo diferente nos olhos dele; malícia, ternura, ansiedade...Aviso?

- O último dia é sempre cheio de surpresas, é bom descansarmos uma vez, obrigada pelo chá .- Sakura o levou passo a passo até a porta, um sorriso grato e sua face.

Ao se despedir, Shoaran se aproximou do rosto da moça, afagou de leve suas maçãs do rosto, mirou as íris guiou lentamente para as bochechas da moça, dando um beijo cuidadosamente demorado.

- Oyasumi, Sakura.- Ainda afagou uma das mãos dela e foi caminhando até o extremo oposto do corredor, o tronco torneado ereto e os passos leves.

Sakura fechou a porta ainda sem ar; pensava que ele a beijaria outra vez, mas de outro modo. O modo que havia arrancado seu coração do ritmo normal. COMO alguém conseguiria dormir depois de mais essa emoção?

Ele seguia confiante de ter confirmado suas suspeitas; entraria ação na noite seguinte.

* * *

**E aí, gente? Gostaram?**

**Espero que tenha ficado tão natural como eu queria que ficasse...Foi difícil re-semear essa amizade deles depois do beijo...mas acho que consegui...Pelo menos tentei fazer isso do modo menos artificial possível.**

**Kisus!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo, pessoas! Td bem com vcs?**

**Esse chappie tem mtas pgs e mtos acontecimentos que ocorrem na tarde da festa e no começo da noite.**

**Para todos os ansiosos de plantão, lá vai!**

** boa leitura =)**

* * *

Cap 9: A pressão

Balbúrdia, caos, desarrumação, celular tocando incansavelmente, pessoas circulando por todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis.

Tomoyo de um lado e Sakura do outro: celulares-rádio sempre funcionando na comunicação entre as duas, em lugares consideravelmente distantes para se pensar em falar somente com a força das próprias gargantas .Sakura estava no salão principal, gigantesco, construído especialmente para a ocasião, no meio do majestoso jardim dos Li.Já Tomoyo se encarregava da decoração de todo o caminho até chegar ao local do salão, incluindo algumas mesas espalhadas displicentemente.

Era sempre deste mesmo modo: por mais que já estivesse tudo bem arrumado, o último dia trazia à tona todo o peso da responsabilidade da perfeição daquela noite; sim, de fato era isso: todo esse dia servia somente para dar vida à magistral noite.

Por sorte as japonesas contavam com um exército solícito de serviçais dos Li, muito bem dispostos, eficientes e simpáticos: sem eles a tarefa seria mil vezes mais árdua. Até mesmo Eriol "entrou na dança", usando seus dotes com o mandarim e ajudando no repasse das ordens de Tomoyo e Sakura.

Porém, quem mais se destacava no quesito "força de vontade" era o jovem guerreiro e recém-empossado cabeça do clã dos Li ; ele não parava, procurava ordens diretas de Sakura, que mostrava a ele seu gentil sorriso todas as vezes que ele se dirigia a ela. Afinal, ela estava muito agradecida pela imensa ajuda que o rapaz lhe dispensava com tanto afinco. Ah, esse chinês...Estava tirando sua concentração, pra dizer o mínimo.

- Saki! Sakura, responda! – Seu celular-rádio gritava com insistência, fazendo a moça despertar de seu estado contemplativo.

- Hai, Tomoyo, pode dizer – Sakura se esforçou para se concentrar em algo além dos ombros largos e torneados do chinês.

- Os caras das mesas principais estão à caminho...E olha, se não fosse o Eriol estar ao meu lado acho que seria alvo de gracinhas insuportáveis,tome cuidado por aí. Se bem que, com o Xia...- O sinal foi interferido: Sakura havia desligado a conexão antes que Tomoyo pronunciasse o nome do rapaz, que ouviria o diálogo que estava no "viva-voz". – OK Tomoyo, entendido.- Sakura desligou o rádio.

* * *

Todos estavam tão atarefados que nem notaram a chegada dos carregadores com duas imensas mesas, que seriam usadas para o self-service do buffet.

- Por favor, por aqui.- Sakura se adiantou e indicou o local onde deveriam ser colocadas.

- Claro, belezura. – Um chinês disse com rapidez, esperando que ela não entendesse, arrancando risos dos outros colegas.

- Mais respeito, posso entende-lo perfeitamente.- Sakura estava a dois passos deles, esperando que acabassem de colocar tudo no chão, o rosto frio e desconfiado.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, pelo contrário...Isso só facilita nossa comunicação, não? – O mesmo homem do gracejo se aproximou , enquanto os outros prestavam atenção maior na arrumação dos arredores, sem realmente notar o que ocorria.

Sakura deu um passo pra trás, segurando sua prancheta firmemente em suas mãos.Não demorou até que os outros carregadores, já cientes da disposição do amigo em arrumar confusão, o interpelassem.

- Vamos logo, Lao, você sabe onde estamos...Não é inteligente arranjar dor de cabeça aqui.- Um outro homem segurou o braço do primeiro.

- Me deixa, aqui só tem um monte de empregadinhos... Que mal pode ter bater um papo com essa moça tão aproveitável? Não posso desperdiçar essa chance... – Ele puxou bruscamente Sakura para perto de si.

A moça se protegeu como pode, batendo violentamente na cabeça dele com a prancheta rósea sem pensar duas vezes.

- Como você ousa, sua...- Ele levantou perigosamente sua pesada mão.

-Lao, não! – Um dos amigos tentou avisá-lo.

Mas era tarde: foi atingido com uma precisa e absurdamente poderosa voadora bem na cabeça, que o arremessou ao chão, atordoado e desfigurado.O autor deste golpe permanecia com o rosto em sério, em contida fúria, seu olhar impiedoso encarando os outros.

- Alguém mais quer bancar o desempregado em regime vitalício aqui? – Ele mirou o grupo de frente.

- Vamos embora! – Um outro homem carregou o Lao nocauteado com a ajuda de um terceiro e se juntou ao quarto pra fora da mansão o mais rapidamente que suas pernas conseguiam.

Sakura olhou assustada para o guerreiro Li; fora tudo tão rápido, como ele tinha sido capaz?

Já ele se sentiu mal com o medo que Sakura demonstrava; continuava a encará-lo meio congelada, de olhos espantados.

- Arigatou Shoa...- Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase, sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes do Li .

-Não precisa agradecer, Sakura-chan – Shoaran disse contra os cabelos dela, a abraçando mais fortemente, notando que ela não tinha nada contra o gesto. – Tudo bem com você?

- H-Hai.- Sakura não conseguia se soltar dos braços dele, tamanho o conforto para seu corpo ainda trêmulo de susto. – Obrigada Shoaran-kun, eu fiquei assustada, não sabia o que fazer...

- Não vou deixar nada te acontecer, nunca.- Ele a encarou do modo que a desarmava mais profundamente, fazendo-a se afogar no mar do mais puro e cintilante chocolate que jamais havia provado.

Se olhando permaneceram imóveis, sem notar o mundo ou o caos que se organizava aos poucos ao redor.

- Sakura-chan!Sakura, tudo bem por aí?- A voz aguda de Tomoyo fez Sakura perder o telefone de suas mãos e jogá-lo para cima.

Habilidosamente, Shoaran o pegou no ar e o entregou, sorridente, para a moça.

- Ah, Hm...Brigada Shoaran-kun. – Sakura sorriu embaraçada e atendeu irritada. – Que foi Tomoyo? Quer me matar de susto?

- É que eu vi um homem sair daqui carregado e...- Sons de interferência feriram os ouvidos da japonesa. – Ah, oi, Sakura, é o Eriol; não se preocupe, conversamos mais tarde, ok?Até logo e desligando. – O aparelho ficou mudo e Sakura olhava confusa para o mesmo.

- Mas que coisa...- Olhou confusa para o celular.

* * *

Longe dali, Tomoyo discutia com o namorado.

- Eu só queria saber o que houve, Eriol, precisava tirar o telefone de mim daquele jeito? – Tomoyo olhava desgostosa. – Você acha que eu ia estragar algo entre os dois se eu fui a primeira que teve a idéia de juntá-los?

-Calma, pensa comigo um pouco, tá? - Eriol a abraçou possessivamente, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Sua querida priminha fica tímida fácil demais, e você sabe disso; sendo assim,você só ia conseguir deixa-la numa situação desconfortável fazendo ela explicar tudo, porque o Xiao ia conseguir ouvir a conversa .E foi só por isso que eu interferi. – Ele a olhou nos olhos delicadamente. – Estou perdoado?

- Assim você me faz sentir uma estúpida sem cérebro..Claro que está perdoado, meu amor. – Ela o beijou de leve, mas ele a impediu de se desvencilhar tão rapidamente, aproveitando o lugar que agora estava deserto .

- Eriol! E se alguém chega? – Tomoyo se endireitou e se afastou um pouco do rapaz – Que situação mais anti-profissional essa a minha. – Ela sorriu sozinha.

- Não precisa terminar agora esse anti-profissionalismo todo... – Ele se aproximou dela novamente.

- Eriol, nem vem, tenho que acabar isso logo, senão a Saki me mata! – Tomoyo riscou seus papéis e procurou um número de telefone em sua agenda.

- Mas você não vai escapar de mim outra vez tão facilmente, só pra você saber...- Ele a olhou maliciosamente e ela lhe mostrou a língua, sorrindo e discando o número em seu celular.

* * *

A tarde passou fugazmente, os empregados já eram poucos a circular, e somente Sakura e Tomoyo continuavam falando...Mas não sobre trabalho.

- Ah, o cara quase te agarrou, Sakura? – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos.

- Faltou pouco Tomoyo, muito pouco...Na verdade acho que ele ia tentar me bater depois de ter levado o golpe de prancheta...Mas quando eu pensava que seria atingida o homem já estava caído no chão..- Sakura se espreguiçou.

Estavam sentadas num local mais afastado, num dos bancos de jardim brancos, testemunhas do sol poente.

- Ai, o Li foi rápido assim , pra você nem ter conseguido ver?

- Foi sim, eu confesso que fiquei assustada,meio perdida no meio de tanta coisa acontecendo em poucos segundos na minha frente. Mas...-Sakura vislumbrou o sol alaranjado – Me senti mais segura do que nunca quando ele veio me acalmar.

Tomoyo a observava em silêncio, com um sorriso inconfundível em seu rosto.

- Ele me defendeu tão rápido, Tomoyo; me abraçou de um jeito que me fez sentir tão inatingível que...- Sakura suspirou desanimada. – Ah...Acho que devíamos tomar banho logo, temos que receber um pedaço da sinfônica de Hong Kong .Precisamos estar bem apresentáveis.–Sakura mudou de assunto rapidamente, tentando disfarçar sua confusão interior.

-Claro, você tem toda razão. – Tomoyo sorriu e pegou a prima pelo braço. – Temos que ficar lindas pra essa noite.

* * *

A mansão parecia ter mergulhado em serenidade, por pelo menos por uma breve hora, utilizada para a arrumação geral dos anfitriões.

- Ah, quando eu vi a cara inchada do homem sabia que era obra sua. – Eriol ajeitava seu paletó negro sobre a camisa de seda vermelha que usava.

- Eriol, ele quase agarrou e , pra melhorar um pouco a situação do imbecil, quase agrediu a Sakura, você queria o que? – Shoaran acabava de vestir seu paletó marrom sobre a camisa social verde, na frente do espelho de seu quarto. – Eu fui até muito gentil por só deixar ele com um roxo e uma dor de cabeça, se você quer saber. – O olhar do chinês era sério. – Aquele verme ...

- Calma, Xiao, já passou...O cara deve estar no hospital , mudando de assunto...- Eriol endireitou seus óculos, com um sorriso malicioso.– Nervoso?

- Porque você me pergunta isso agora? – Shoaran fazia o impossível pra deixar seu cabelo mais apresentável.

- Nunca vi você brigar assim com seu cabelo antes, e acho que você tem uma tarefa bem árdua hoje...Com a Sakura. – Eriol sorriu ao confirmar suas suspeitas através da expressão lacônica do amigo.

- Eu não nego que está me faltando alguma calma...Mas não estou com medo.Só estou certo do que eu sinto agora, e é isso que importa.- Ajustou com vigor seu paletó na frente do espelho.

- Muito bem, meu amigo chegou a hora .Boa sorte pra todos nós. – Eriol deu um leve tapa no ombro do amigo e ambos saíram rumo aos jardins, onde a festa finalmente tomaria lugar.

* * *

No quarto de Sakura, Tomoyo se divertia.

- Agora sim!Linda, a mais linda da festa! – Tomoyo estava com uma presilha cheia de strass azuis presa em um dos lados de sua cabeça, adornada por suas cascatas de cabelo onduladas , completando o visual de seu vestido azul celeste longo, no estilo chinês que ela usava, com vários bordados elegantes de pálidas flores alvas em sua extensão.

Sakura vestia um vestido também ao estilo chinês, vermelho de seda que ia até os joelhos, e uma das laterais tinha uma fenda discreta;as bordas de todo o vestido eram carmim. Seus cabelos caíam em discretos caracóis alongados; a prima fizera sua maquiagem leve, realçando os lábios e as orbes verdes.

- Realmente , você caprichou nessa, Tomo-chan!Arigatou. – Sakura se olhava contente no espelho.

- Ninguém vai te superar hoje, Saku-chan – Tomoyo pegou a mão da prima, e se assustou. – Que mão gelada!E nem tá frio!O que há? Você nunca fica nervosa!

- Ah, minha pressão deve estar baixa, só isso...- Sakura sorriu amarelo, mas sabia que estava realmente por causa do dono da casa, que dissera a ela que essa seria uma noite memorável, e ela mesma sentia agora que algo aconteceria.Não podia deixar de pensar no assunto.

- Aham, tá bom – Tomoyo lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. - Vamos então, porque o pessoal do buffet e da sinfônica estão pra chegar.

- Hai.- Sakura sorriu e saiu ladeada pela prima.

* * *

A lua já pairava no céu , as estrelas ajudavam a decorar o veludo negro; as lanternas vermelhas repousavam acesas ao sabor da leve brisa noturna. Os músicos afinavam seus instrumentos num dos cantos do amplo salão do jardim, o buffet já deixava tudo pronto, os empregados ajustavam os retoques finais.

- Parece tenso, Xiao Lang... – A gentil mão da matriarca repousou sobre o forte ombro do filho, que olhava fixamente para o horizonte; ela usava um esvoaçante vestido de seda azul marinho e tinha os cabelos presos num aristocrático coque, adornado com pente de rubis faiscantes. – Há muito tempo não o via assim...

- Só estou ansioso, mãe. – O chinês deu um sorriso amarelo e apertou a mão da mãe na sua. – Está tudo pronto, não é?

- Em perfeito estado, cada detalhe; Sakura e Tomoyo foram impecáveis, sem sombra de dúvidas...Mas acho que o excesso de responsabilidade da Sakura subiu à cabeça. – O filho a olhou com curiosidade. - Ela está passando as últimas instruções aos seguranças com as listas de convidados, acredite se quiser...- Yelan sorriu.

- Essa Sakura...- Shoaran sorriu de leve. – Eriol e Tomoyo já estão passeando tranquilamente enquanto ela esquenta a cabeça...

- Ao invés de estar aproveitando a noite ao seu lado? – Yelan o encarou com astúcia. – A solução é tão simples que me recuso a dizer...

Shoaran olhou embasbacado para o sorriso astuto que sua mãe lhe dava; estava o incentivando diretamente correr atrás dela.

Ele sorriu, meneou a cabeça de leve e se dirigiu até a entrada da mansão, decidido a afrouxar o excessivo senso de responsabilidade da bela japonesa.

* * *

- Entendeu? As listas são estas e provavelmente não haverá ninguém tentando invadir uma festa em que de cinco pessoas, quatro são perfeitos lutadores de artes marciais. – Sakura riu nervosamente e o segurança apenas sorriu amarelo e balançou imperceptivelmente a cabeça.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – O japonês ligeiramente acentuado chamou a atenção da moça.

Sim, ele mesmo: o mais novo e atraente, cabeça do clã Li em todo seu esplendor, totalmente irresistível em seu traje formal que lhe caía perfeitamente bem.Não evitou a gagueira.

- Xi-Xiao Lang... – Sakura apertou sua famosa prancheta com força, suas mãos ficando marcadas.

Ele simplesmente empacou ao avista-la mais atentamente: o vestido cor de vinho com detalhes mais claros delineando suas formas a fazia similar a uma imperatriz sino-nipônica. (chinesa e japonesa, pra quem não entendeu a nomenclatura, rs)

- Porque você está aqui, quando deveria estar no salão com todo mundo? – Ele se recuperou e tratou de cumprir sua "missão", usando até mesmo seu olhar intimidador.

- Eu precisava repassar os últimos detalhes com os seguranças, só isso; não pode sair nada errado, a responsabilidade é toda minha. – Sakura encarou o rapaz bravamente.

- Você já fez tudo o que devia perfeitamente bem, agora eu EXIJO que você aproveite o evento que só te deu fortes enxaquecas. – Ele sorriu de lado, mas seu olhar demandava obediência.

- Eu vou para o salão por CONTA PRÓPRIA, e não porque você me "mandou", Shoaran-kun. – Sakura sorriu em desafio.

- Tudo bem, eu permito que você pense que vai por conta própria. – Ele sorriu debochado. – Vamos, não desperdice mais sua beleza por aqui. –Shoaran lhe estendeu o braço.

Sakura parou dois passos distante dele, observando o gesto, sem entender de imediato.

- Vamos, Sakura; sendo o meu par, seria mais correto você aceitar o meu braço, não?. – Ele a encarou com simpatia, se aproximando dela, ainda com o braço estendido.

Sim, acertou quem pensou que Sakura ficou palpitante, meio congelada, sem saber o que fazer, ou mesmo sem se lembrar de qual seria a sútil arte de caminhar. A costumeira falta de jeito de Sakura não era novidade. Sendo assim, ele tratou de pegar o braço dela e repousar sobre o seu, gentilmente e por conta própria.

- Prontinho; problema resolvido. Podemos ir agora. – Ele sorriu brincalhão, enquanto Sakura tinha dificuldades para dissolver o nó que acabara de se formar em sua garganta.

Shoaran não a forçava a falar, nem insistia em admira-la, pois a situação já se mostrava desafiadora demais; portanto se resumia a mirar o horizonte e fazendo comentários amenos.

- Demos sorte por não ter previsão de chuva para esta noite; essa época do ano costuma ser bem úmida por aqui...Estragaria tudo.

- Nem brinque com essas coisas, tudo seria um caos; não impossível, mas bem problemático. – Sakura olhava preocupada para os arranjos do caminho.

- Ah, então o gato não comeu sua língua? Já estava preocupado por não ouvir mais a voz da tagarela de plantão...- Ele sorriu confiante para a flor de cerejeira.

- Tagarela? Eu? – Os olhos orientais de íris verdes adquiriram um brilho ameaçador. – Olha só, eu tinha que me fazer ouvir durante a semana, caso contrário, como ia organizar isso tudo? Eu não sei linguagem de sinais, portanto... – Sakura olhou sarcástica para o rapaz.

- Tá bom, eu te perdôo. – Ele deu dois leves tapinhas no braço dela que ele sustentava. – Mas preste mais atenção da próxima vez.

- Mas o que...- Sakura não conseguia entender a impertinência repentina do rapaz; há apenas alguns segundos era um perfeito cavalheiro, e agora regrediu ao estágio das provocações?

Encarou os olhos castanhos marotos, e a realização lhe invadiu a mente: ele estava tentando descontraí-la! Tão simples de se perceber, e estava pronta para brigar com ele novamente.

Sakura sorriu de leve exclusivamente para ele ao notar suas reais intenções, sem deixar de ler toda a benevolência de seu olhar.

- Pois vejo que escolhi bem o meu elegante e gentil par. Obrigada Shoaran. - Deixou um beijo suave na face do rapaz e,notando a proximidade com o local principal da festa, soltou levemente seu braço e caminhou para junto de sua prima, parada em uma das mesas, conversando com o cheff do controlar seu coração pela coragem que tivera em se abrir para aquele gesto.

Shoaran nem teve tempo de reagir, o que não o impediu de abrir um largo sorriso para si mesmo, entendendo a necessidade de ser discreto, por sua flor acerejada.

- Ah, aqui está o galã da noite...E então, já conversou com ela? – Eriol sorriu enquanto observava a namorada e a prima conversando entusiasmadas com o cheff.

- Não , Eriol, e isso realmente não te interessa. – Shoaran deu um sorriso cínico. – E nem ouse me apressar, se não quiser que eu soque sua cara na parede, como decoração adicional para a festa.

- Nossa, não sabia que você tava tão nervoso assim; tudo bem, dessa boca não sai mais nada em relação a esse assunto. - Seu sorriso cínico número 1 marcou presença.

- Sábia escolha, Eriol. – Shoaran sorriu sarcasticamente e seguiu as moças.

* * *

- Ai, eu acho que não estou no meu melhor estado, Moyo...- Sakura não conseguia conter as borboletas que voavam por sua barriga. – Essa é a primeira grande festa, e eu espero que tudo saia bem...- Sakura olhava aflita para todos os cantos.

- Essa sua insegurança é algo extremamente irritante, Sakura; já disse e repito que você não precisa se sentir assim. – Shoaran encarou a moça com um meio-sorriso sedutor, enquanto se aproximava, junto a Eriol, da mesa onde as primas estavam .- Vai ficar tudo bem, relaxa! - Ele dava leves tapinhas, brincando com as pequenas mãos dela, que nem retirava sua mão do local.

- Ela não pode evitar, Li-kun: é assim desde pequena. Nervosa com as mínimas coisas. – Tomoyo sorriu significativamente, abraçada pelo namorado que se apoiava em suas costas, a cutucando discretamente para que visse o desapercebido contato ininterrupto das mãos do outro casal.

- Isso é medo de tudo não sair perfeitamente de acordo com seus planos, não é Sakura? – Eriol sorriu gentilmente.

- Exatamente Eriol; e saibam vocês que eu só não quero ver todo o meu esforço de dias desmoronar em algumas horas.- Sakura olhava ligeiramente irritada para Tomoyo e Shoaran.

- Sei de um bom jeito de aliviar essa sua tensão...- Ele sorriu enquanto deixava as mãos da moça penderem e caminhava em direção à pequena parcela da sinfônica, que acabava de afinar os instrumentos.

- O que ele vai fazer? – Sakura perguntou mais para si mesma, apesar da questão ter saído em voz alta.

- Li Xiao Lang não muda, sempre cheio de surpresas...- Eriol sorriu misteriosamente, enquanto se colocava a frente de Tomoyo. – Bela oportunidade pra uma valsa, não?

A suave música começou a preencher o salão, com os acordes agudos e graves se revezando, os violinos desempenhando sua sonoridade aliada aos violoncelos, flautas e tambores.

Os olhos da moça mostraram sua surpresa, que aumentava quando percebeu que o rapaz vinha em sua direção, com o melhor e mais irresistível dos sorrisos estampado na face.

- Me concede a honra? – Ele segurou a delicada mão da moça na sua.

- Ah, é, eu...- Sakura não conseguiu conter seu rubor. – Eu não sei dançar direito e..

- Uma pessoa que comparece a festas todo o tempo geralmente é obrigada a dançar pelo menos uma valsa, não tente me enganar. – Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

- Você é desesperadoramente insistente. – Sakura se adiantou e se colocou em posição para dançar.

- É uma das principais características da família. – Ele beijou com vigor as costas de uma de suas mãos, a encarou por alguns segundos e começou a levá-la suavemente pelo salão. – Além da habilidade espantosa em executar valsas.

Sakura não pode evitar um sorriso nervoso.

- Mas a modéstia anda em falta...- Ela fingiu olhar para outro canto do salão.

- Não se pode ser perfeito, não é? – Ele buscou o olhar interessado dela. – Apesar de me considerar significativamente próximo.

Sakura não segurou a risada.

Ele se limitou a sorrir sonhadoramente enquanto explorava o salão entre as notas musicais melodiosas.

* * *

- Ai Eriol, eles estão tão lindos juntos assim...- Tomoyo espiou a sinergia do outro casal.

- E nenhum dos dois parou de sorrir desde que começou a dançar. – Eriol deu um ligeiro sorriso. – Mas acho nossa dança muito mais interessante.

- Como não, meu querido, eu também. – Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente e beijou de leve o rosto do namorado. – Mas enquanto esses dois não se juntarem, não vou sossegar.

- Não tenho nada a fazer além de ajudar você, pra que possamos nos concentrar em assuntos mais interessantes...- Eriol sorriu de um modo absolutamente malicioso.

- Eriol Hiragisawa! – Tomoyo sussurou, envergonhada. – Onde andam seus sentimentos altruístas?

- Me esqueço de todo e qualquer altruísmo quando vejo um par de olhos azuis bem na minha frente..- Ele sorriu matreiro, dando um rodopio que fez Tomoyo rir.

* * *

Nem notaram o salão ir se enchendo de pessoas das mais variadas partes do mundo enquanto emendavam duas valsas; todos os olhavam com admiração, e alguns casais já se arriscavam na pista de dança.O salão já estava consideravelmente ocupado por casais valsantes.

- Nossa! Como toda essa gente veio parar aqui de repente? – Sakura olhou espantada para os casais sorridentes que rodopiavam.

- Não foi de repente, Sakura; acontece que só notamos agora. – Ele sorriu complacente.

A moça entendeu as entrelinhas da fala do seu par e não conteve um ligeiro tremor de seus pés; torceu pra que ele não houvesse percebido.

Ele notou o vacilo da moça e apenas esboçou um sorriso, que lançou para o horizonte; se a constrangesse mais, ela acabaria correndo dos seus braços, e isso ele não podia permitir.

Não demorou mais que alguns instantes até que a valsa cessasse e os convidados aplaudissem elegantemente a orquestra.A música recomeçou, mais calmamente, e alguns casais se retiraram da parte central do salão.

- Eu preciso beber algo. – Sakura se desvencilhou da posição de dança delicadamente e caminhou até um dos garçons,retirando uma taça de água.

Shoaran, Eriol e Tomoyo se aproximavam da mesa em que a japonesa havia se sentado após retirar sua bebida.

Foi subitamente que a moça sentiu algo lhe roçar o colo.

- Sakura-chan!

-Xiun? – Sakura sorriu abertamente, largou sua taça em cima da mesa e se abaixou ao nível da pequena. – Mas que linda você está!

A menina usava um vestidinho amarelo com muitos babados, os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e anelados, adornados com dois delicados e miúdos laços de fita carmim.

- Arigatou, Sakura-chan, você também está muito bonita hoje... – A menina sorriu e puxou a mão da mãe para perto de si. – Essa é a Sakura-chan, mãe. – A menina sorriu e a mulher se aproximou.

Era uma bela mulher na casa dos 30 anos, cabelos castanhos ondulados, vestido dourado de seda elegantemente carregado por seu corpo esbelto, olhos cor de avelã...O traço marcante dos Li.

- Ah, então é você a linda Sakura-chan de quem Xiun tanto me falou...Muito prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Shiefa.- A mulher se curvou ligeiramente, com um sorriso educado.

- Foi bondade de sua filha, mas mesmo assim obrigada. – Sakura acariciou o rosto da menina bem de leve. - O prazer é todo meu Shiefa-san. – Sakura repetiu o gesto.

- Ah,mas se não é meu irmãozinho da crina indomável! – A mulher se adiantou ligeiramente e bagunçou o cabelo de Shoaran. – Não conseguiu arrumar a juba novamente, nem no evento do aniversário da empresa?Que vergonha!- Ela abriu um sorriso maldoso.

- É ótimo ter o desprazer do embaraço público, como sempre, irmãzinha. – Shoaran tentava arrumar o que antes havia sido uma boa tentativa de domar seus fios rebeldes. Logo ele desviou o olhar para a sobrinha. – Mas que boneca é essa aqui? Cadê a minha sobrinha, hein? – Shoaran a levantou em seu colo e a examinou curioso, como se nunca a tivesse visto.

- Sou eu, seu bobão! – Xiun riu com gosto.

- Não estou nem acreditando. – Ele fechou a cara dramaticamente. - Só tem um jeito de me provar que é você mesma. – Esticou seu rosto para a menina, que beijou a face do rapaz. – Ah, e não é que é você mesma? – Ele riu e beijou a bochecha da menina, descendo-a ao chão novamente.

- Que tio mais babão, por favor. – Shiefa sorriu. – Bem, ainda preciso ver a mamãe, se me dão licença...- Ela sorriu, reverenciou de leve e começou a adentrar a multidão,segurando a filha pela mão.

- Mãe, não posso ficar um pouco com o tio Xiao? – A menina fez seu melhor olhar pidão para a chinesa e para o tio. – Só um pouquinho, depois eu vou ver a vovó...

- É claro que pode. – Shoaran deixou a irmã sem dizer nenhuma sílaba, olhando feio para ele. – Fala tchau pra mamãe. – Shoaran sorriu e retomou a menina para o seu lado.

- Ah, Xiao Lang, você não se emenda. – A irmã do rapaz deu uma piscadela de leve. – Não esquece de levar ela pra mamãe, senão quem leva bronca sou eu; e nada de ficar alugando seu tio o resto da noite, mocinha.Não demore. – A mulher beijou a face da filha, sorriu para todos e se retirou. – Com licença.

- Obaaaaaaaa! Me mostra tudo, Sakura-chan? – Xiun logo se voltou para a japonesa, que até a poucos instantes estava distraída com a cena, derretida por dentro.

- Hã? Eu? É...- Sakura fora pega de surpresa.

- É Sakura-chan, vamos logo, eu te ajudo. – Xiun pegou a mão da moça, começando a puxa-la ativamente em meio ao salão.

- Ei, mocinha apressada, vai roubar a Sakura-chan de mim tão cedo? – Shoaran fingiu um olhar ameaçador, que beirou a comicidade, Sakura arregalou os ollhos após ele ter dito a palavra "mim". – E eu? Você não falou que ia ficar COMIGO?

-Larga de ser ciumento, tio Xiao; você eu vejo quando quiser, mas a Sakura-chan vai embora logo. Tem que aproveitar, né? – A menina sorriu docemente.

Sakura sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, Shoaran abriu um autêntico sorriso.

- Têm toda razão Xiun; mas não demore. – Shoran acariciou os cabelos da menina e a soltou de vez, olhando de leve para a japonesa.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, eu quero ver aquelas lanternas ali!- Xiun a arrastou rapidamente entre a multidão e a moça se deixou levar.

- Tá vendo Xiao? Até sua sobrinha pequena sabe que perda de tempo é uma burrice irreparável... – Eriol sorriu malicioso, abraçado a Tomoyo.

- Eriol! – Tomoyo o censurou com o olhar.

- Eu sei bem de tudo isso, Hiragisawa, seu intrometido. – Shoaran deu um meio sorriso perigoso. – E você também já foi avisado que esse assunto é exclusivamente meu. – O cabeça do clão mostrou algo de aviso em seus olhos.

- Ah, tudo bem, vocês já estão progredindo a olhos vistos mesmo, se tocando, declarando propriedade e tudo mais...- Eriol procurou o olhar risonho do amigo, que acalmou seus ânimos e simplesmente respondeu entre suspiros.

- Vai ver se eu to lá na esquina, Eriol. - Saiu pela tangente e foi abordado próximo ao buffet por um americano.

- Eriol, você não deveria ter falado aquilo pro Shoaran...- Tomoyo alisava carinhosamente o ombro do namorado de

orbes marinhas.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo bem dele Tomoyo, um pouco de pressão não faz mal a ninguém.

* * *

**É isso aí minna-san!**

**Kisus e até a próxima!**

**NatynhaNá-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bem, finalmente vamos ver o...Ah, vou contar nada!**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Cap 10: Confissão

Xiun arrastava Sakura para todos os cantos possíveis, encantada com as lanternas penduradas por todos os lugares por onde os convidados circundavam; a menina sorria largamente ao obter a atenção de Sakura.

- Espero que a Sakura-san não esteja sendo muito fatigada pela Xiun...- Shiefa segurava uma taça de vinho em suas mãos.

- Sakura seria incapaz de não atender um desejo da Xiun. – O rapaz sorria bobamente, olhando de longe para a graciosa dupla. – É afável com todos.

Shiefa observou atentamente o olhar do irmão, com um sorriso malicioso.

- E ela é muito bonita também, não é ? – Shiefa perguntou automaticamente.

- Claro que é. – Shoaran abriu um ligeiro sorriso e se voltou para a irmã. – É linda, na verdade, maninha, e eu sei bem onde você quer chegar.

- Hum, que bom que consegue observar algo ao seu redor além da belíssima japonesa de olhar verde, tão doce quanto um favo de mel...- Shiefa riu.- Mas ela realmente deve ser uma boa pessoa...Afinal, a Xiun adorou ela. – Shiefa sorriu e acenou para a filha.

- Não se preocupe, ela é excelente. – Shoaran deu um beijo na face da irmã e seguiu a sobrinha e Sakura de longe.

* * *

- Ali, Sakura-chan, aquele é o meu outro primo, Huo. – Xiun apontava para um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos castanho muito claros. – É um chato.

Sakura riu jovialmente.

- Realmente você tem muitos primos, Xiun...Sua família é muito grande – Sakura sorria olhando ao redor e vendo tantos Li , mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia interiormente intimidada por tantos pares de olhos decididos. – Deve ser divertido ter tanta gente pra brincar...Eu, na sua idade, só tinha a Tomoyo; minha família sempre foi pequena. – Sakura olhou sonhadora para a multidão de pessoas com os traços do clã.

- Algum dia você vai ter uma família beeeeeeem grande Sakura-chan, tenho certeza. – Xiun sorriu abertamente para a japonesa, que foi pega de surpresa.Não pode evitar senão sorrir de volta. – Mas acho melhor eu ir ver a vovó agora, senão ela me dá bronca por ter demorado demais...

- Claro, Xiun. – Sakura afagou a mão da garota e a guiou de volta. – Melhor ficarmos juntas porque ,no meio de tanta gente, não é difícil se perder. – Sakura desviava das pessoas entre sorrisos gentis.

- Não quando se tem o senso de localização regulado. – A voz grave não enganava: as duas se viraram e deram de cara com o charmoso chinês. – É por ali, Sakura. – O meio sorriso cínico pontuou o gracejo.

- Hahaha, muitíssimo divertido, eu já sabia. – Sakura deu um sorriso propositalmente seco. – Por aqui, Xiun, é só...

- Tudo bem, Saku-chan, eu to vendo a vovó logo ali, parada. Pode deixar! Até mais!Tchau tio Xiao! – A menina acenou e saiu correndo em direção à matriarca dos Li.

- Saku-chan? Evoluiu assim o nível de amizade entre vocês? – Shoaran ria abertamente.

- Desde há 15 segundos atrás...- Sakura sorria jovialmente. – Mas isso não é um problema...Difícil foi encarar tantas pessoas me olhando curiosas no caminho, se perguntando o que uma estranha estava fazendo levando a Xiun pela mão por todo o lugar...- Sakura quase tropeçou involuntariamente, ao perceber esses mesmos olhares recaírem sobre si e o herdeiro do clã.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que o motivo pode simplesmente ser sua beleza ainda não ter sido apresentada? – Shoaran sorriu minimamente, encarando a bela moça, que começava a corar.

- Ah...Pode ser o fato de eles não me conhecerem ,sim. – Sakura o encarou bravamente.- Mas e a elegância do meu par, não vai ser apresentada?

Shoaran simplesmente sorriu e começou a caminhar ao seu lado, entre pessoas de todas as a displicência do rapaz, Sakura se inquietou.

- Não vai conversar com estas pessoas?

- Deveria? – Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- Não sei, mas se a festa traz chances de novos contatos para a empresa, pelo menos conversar um pouco com alguém poderia...

-Ah, Sakura, por favor, você sabe tanto quanto eu que noventa por cento dessas pessoas são entediantes e metidas; não me dou bem com nenhum desses tipos, e não quero me aborrecer esta noite. – Ele a olhou com interesse pela resposta que viria a seguir.

- Bem, se você vai assumir a empresa, é bom se acostumar... – Sakura ponderou com astúcia.- Aborrecimentos não escolhem data, sabe?

- Bem, é pra isso que servem todos os outros funcionários, não? – Shoaran deu seu famoso meio-sorriso.

- Mas o senhor esperteza ainda vai precisar lidar com os chefões de empresas muito mais prepotentes e revoltantes do que o normal, e disso você também sabe. – Sakura desafiava bravamente o guerreiro chinês com suas ponderações.

- Sim senhorita, e é exatamente para isso que eu treinei artes marciais por toda a minha vida. – Ele sorriu largamente e Sakura não evitou o riso.

- Ah, então esse é o segredo do clã mais poderoso da China? Se o discurso não resolver, use os punhos?

- Claro que não...- O rapaz ria também. – Pode ficar à vontade com os pés também.

Desta vez ambos riram juntos, e nem notaram o quanto haviam andado; já estavam longe da multidão, do salão, das tendas...Somente algumas lanternas demarcavam o perímetro desértico, próximo a entrada.A luz do luar e o céu estrelado ajudavam a compor o visual poético da noite.

Ali, a alguns passos, a ponte de madeira, com o rio lento, gorgorejante e convidativo se estendia aos pés do casal.

- Muito bom mesmo esse seu jeito meigo de lidar com os outros empresários...Olha, se fizer o mesmo estrago que fez naquele carregador , nem precisava ter cursado faculdade. - Sakura sorriu de leve, se apoiando no corrimão da ponte e vislumbrando o horizonte.

- Infelizmente, não me deram essa escolha, tive que cursar administração, mas acabei dando a grande sorte de gostar realmente do curso. – Shoaran a imitou e dirigiu o olhar para o rosto da moça. – Mas sim, as artes marciais sempre se mostram muito úteis. – Ele sorriu de leve e ela o encarou com seus brilhantes olhos nipônicos.

- Deve ter sido difícil sempre ter sido limitado pelo conselho do seu clã...Dizendo cada ação que você deveria tomar a cada instante de sua vida até hoje...Não sei como você agüentou. – O olhar de Sakura era complacente e curioso.

- Eu sempre tive muitos amigos em meio aos conselheiros, além da ajuda da minha mãe...Mas eu desforrei toda uma vida de regras em quatro anos de faculdade, não tenho tanto mérito assim. – Shoaran deu em leve sorriso amarelo. – Fiz coisas das quais não me orgulho, mas...Eu acho que amadureci muito mais nesses últimos dias do que em quatro anos de faculdade. – Ele deu um suspiro leve, olhando pra queda d´água.

- Não acho que isso seja lá muito possível, mas...Considerando que você sofreu um bocado, principalmente no fim desta semana,acho que não é tão absurdo assim. – Sakura sorriu de leve. – Só falta se certificar de que realmente o senhor Li criou juízo nessa cabeça. – Sakura bateu de leve na cabeça do rapaz.

- Ah, mas disso pode estar certa, senhorita Kinomoto. – Shoaran pegou a delicada mão de Sakura, retirou de sua cabeça e segurou com delicadeza.

O chinês mirou diretamente seus olhos castanhos na íris verde da bela flor de cerejeira; pensava em como começar a falar, como fazer para não assustá-la e se declarar ao mesmo tempo. Como convence-la de que falava sério.

- Sakura, eu preciso falar algo para você. – Ele não soltou a mão da moça, que arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, mas esperou para desvendar a urgência do olhar que o rapaz lhe transmitia. – O fato é que eu...

- Xiao Laaaang! – Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos rubi, envolta num belo vestido amarelo com detalhes em minúsculas flores douradas vinha correndo desabalada, e logo alcançava o casal na ponte.

Discretamente Sakura retirou sua mão do contato com o chinês, que fechou sua própria mão, com uma cara de frustração inequívoca, ao sentir Sakura se afastar.

- Finalmente Xiao Lang, achei você! Porque veio tão longe ao final das contas? Bem, eu...- A moça viu Sakura e fez uma pequena reverência. – Ah, desculpe por não me apresentar, meu nome é Li Meiling, prima do Xiao aqui. – A moça abraçou rapidamente o primo de lado e o soltou. – Muito prazer.- Sorriu simpaticamente.

- Prazer, meu nome é Kinomoto, Sakura...- Sakura fez uma breve reverência mas não teve tempo de acabar.

- Desculpe, eu preciso falar logo: tia Yelan vai se pronunciar e você tem que ir fazer um pequeno discurso oficial sobre o empossamento do clã e da empresa. – Meiling respirou fundo após falar sem pausa.

- Mas a sua tia sabe muito bem que eu odeio esse negócio de discursar pra multidões de pessoas que eu mal conheço. – Shoaran se enfurecia a olhos vistos.

-Não adianta Xiao; a tia Yelan disse que EXIGE que você se coloque à frente de todos e anuncie sua nova posição de importância e tudo mais... Tentei falar pra ela deixar isso pra lá, que você odeia essas coisas, mas ela me mandou vir atrás de você de qualquer jeito. – Meiling sorriu sem graça.

- Que seja, vou terminar logo com isso. – Shoaran se pôs a caminhar apressado, mas logo parou e se voltou brevemente. – Sakura, eu ainda preciso falar com você. – A japonesa perdeu o fôlego com o olhar que ele havia lhe lançado, conseguindo somente balançar de leve a cabeça. – Meiling, faça companhia a ela. – E se retirou sem mais delongas.

- Esse Xiao...Pensa que manda em todo mundo, desde pequeno...- Meiling sorriu e olhou para Sakura.- Bem, Sakura-san, eu não deixei você acabar de se apresentar, mas eu ouvi falar de você a semana toda...A Xiun não parava de falar em como você era legal, bonita, boazinha, simpática e tudo mais...Sinceramente, irritante. – Meiling sorriu com desembaraço.

-Ah, eu, hã...Bem...- Sakura não sabia onde enfiar sua cara.

-Fique calma , sei que não é sua culpa; crianças se empolgam. Você não se importa por eu a chamar pelo primeiro nome, não?

-Imagine Meiling-san, fique à vontade; espero que eu possa fazer o mesmo também. – Sakura sorriu simpaticamente.

- Claro...E me permita dizer que seu mandarim é muito bom! Faz tempo que não converso com um japonês que saiba se comunicar decentemente em chinês! – Meiling bufou de leve e logo riu. – É muito difícil alguém com a sua fluência...

- Xiexie, Meiling, você é muito gentil. – Sakura se curvou de leve.

- Bem, vamos indo então? A tia Yelan gosta que todos compareçam quando alguém discursa...- Meiling incitou a caminhada ao lado de Sakura, e ambas seguiram conversando e se conhecendo melhor no caminho.

* * *

Chegando ao salão, ouviam a sonora e firme voz do chinês a discursar no espaçoso local, com muitos olhos atentos às suas breves e coerentes palavras; não floreava, ia direto ao ponto e transcendia a aura de poder que seus títulos lhe conferiam, sem ser rude, porém sem parecer muito flexível.

- Dá uma olhada na cara de buldogue do Xiao...Ah, ele odeia mesmo fazer isso. – Meiling riu de leve e mostrou o primo, num lugar de destaque, empunhando o microfone.

Sakura observava a coerência das palavras do chinês que denotavam autoridade e competência; muito desse seu ar elevado se devia ao olhar firme e penetrante, exigente, como sempre.

Foi de súbito que ele encontrou o olhar dela, e por um milésimo de segundo, pensou que não conseguiria mais se concentrar no fechamento do maldito discurso. Amaldiçoou-se ao extremo e obrigou cada neurônio a trabalhar a seu favor, no final de sua última frase.

- Isto posto, me despeço e desejo uma boa festa a todos. Obrigado e boa noite. – Ele fez um levíssimo meneio de cabeça e se retirou imponentemente de seu lugar, tentando sumir o mais discretamente possível na multidão, indo em direção à Sakura e Meiling, que agora travavam conversa com Eriol e Tomoyo, que estavam cumprimentando a chinesa.

- Ah sim, eu me lembro de você Hiragisawa, e também não me esqueci de seu rosto, Tomoyo-chan; já faz um bom tempo que não nos encontramos afinal.

- Sim, Meiling-chan, de fato não nos vemos há questão de meses. – Tomoyo sorriu e reverenciou. – Espero que esteja tudo muito bem com você.

- Obrigada Tomoyo, está sim; não estava muito bem pro meu querido priminho há alguns minutos atrás. – Meiling sorriu e olhou diretamente para o rapaz. – Você nem sequer disfarça que está odiando falar em público, Xiao? Que coisa mais anti-social de sua parte...

- A mim não pareceu que sua cara estava tããão fechada assim; pareceu só profissionalmente frio. – Eriol sorriu de lado. – Mas, devo dizer que me pareceu que você quase perdeu o foco em certo momento. – O sorriso do inglês se alargou ainda mais.

- Vocês dois juntos só tem um resultado possível: dor de cabeça. – Shoaran deu um suspiro cansado e pegou uma taça de vinho branco, que estava sendo servida pelo garçom. – Não podem me dar uma folga? Essa droga de discurso quase acabou com o meu bom-humor.

- Pois eu achei melhor impossível, meu filho, parabéns. – A matriarca dos Li chegou sem aviso na roda de amigos, acariciou os ombros fortes do filho e sorriu elegantemente. – Tudo o que eu esperava de você, um digno e imponente líder. Todos já sabem com quem estão lidando, e seu lugar está devidamente firmado.

- Pois me dou o direito de ser menos sociável agora. – Ele tomou mais um gole de sua taça.

Um toque de celular fez com que todos olhassem para o lado que Sakura se encontrava , entre Tomoyo e Meiling.

- Me desculpem, eu tenho que atender essa ligação. Com licença. – Sakura parecia um pimentão, se misturando à multidão enquanto buscava um lugar deserto para engatar sua conversação, tapando um dos ouvidos para poder ouvir quem falava.

Eriol lançou um olhar curioso para o amigo; notando, Shoaran fechou a cara, sabendo o que o inglês queria;respondeu com um olhar perigoso e encarou o amigo, que se conformou em abrir um sorriso brejeiro.

- Esses dois parecem duas crianças que estão prestes a se atracar...A julgar pelo olhar assassino do meu primo, eu recomendaria cuidado, Eriol. – Meiling ria com gosto. – Aliás, já que o assunto é a Sakura, eu ainda não consegui conhecer bem seu caráter, mas eu acho que esta é a certa Xiao.Vá em frente. – Meiling deu dois leves tapas nas costas do primo, com um sorriso no rosto. – Ela é uma boa pessoa, mas é insegura; e é aí que você entra.

Sabia que a prima não se enganava a respeito de suas primeiras opiniões sobre as pessoas que conhecia, mas isso era um absurdo!Não fazia nem meia hora que havia conhecido Sakura, afinal...

Notando a dúvida do primo, Meiling o puxou pelo braço e disse quase num cochicho.

- Eu sei o que eu atrapalhei aquela hora na ponte, tá? Eu não queria, mas não tinha como deixar de intervir. E como eu sei que você vai insistir , recomendo o jardim, com aquela cerejeira enorme, com aquele banco de madeira, sabe? Isolado, romântico, perfeito. – Meiling deu uma piscadela e se voltou com a cara mais normal do mundo para Eriol e Tomoyo.- Com licença, volto logo.- E se retirou contente do salão.

* * *

- Tá Toya, eu sei...É volto amanhã.Que horas? Ah, eu saio daqui de Hong-Kong de manhã, vou pra Tókio e direto pra estação de trem, pra ir pra casa.É, as malas já estão prontas...Toya!Como eu ia esquecer o aniversário do vovô? – Sakura se irritava com a rabugice do irmão. – Toya, chega, deixa eu falar com o papai...Toya...- Ela rangeu os dentes. – Kaijuu é você, seu baka!Passa pro papai! – Sakura ia cada vez mais longe com seu telefone, para que ninguém escutasse seus gritos. Não havia percebido para onde estava indo. – Oi papai..Eu também estou com saudades..É, estou na festa..Tá sim, tudo ótimo..Não, não tem ninguém perto, eu sai da multidão. Sim, eu havia me lembrado , vou chegar aí a tarde, penso eu...Ah, vou chegar e tombar na minha cama, com a canseira que eu vou estar... Pra você também, e pro chato do Toya.Tá.Beijo,tchau.

Sakura desligou o telefone com um leve sorriso, mas sentiu algo lhe apertar o peito; um nó na garganta, um sentimento de desamparo...Saudades.

- Tudo bem, Sakura? – O japonês com leve acento a fez se virar para encarar os preocupados e ternos olhos âmbar. – Parece preocupada.

- Não, não...Era meu pai avisando sobre a comemoração do aniversário do meu avô...- Sakura segurava delicadamente o aparelho. – Ele queria saber as informações sobre a minha chegada amanhã.

- Amanhã... – Shoaran se virou para frente e mirou o vazio.

- Minhas passagens estão marcadas pro vôo da manhã.E quando chegar em Tókio, já pego o trem pra Tomoeda no meio da tarde. – Sakura se aproximou da grande cerejeira, florida e com longos galhos, e notou o quão longe tinha ido. – Eu estou o jardim, não?

- É, você andou um bocado. – Shoaran se sentou no banco debaixo da cerejeira.

- É mesmo, eu não queria que alguém me ouvisse gritando com o meu simpático nii-chan. – Sakura se sentou ao lado do rapaz. – Ele tem a péssima mania de insistir em me chamar de kaijuu..Tão criativo que já faz mais de 10 anos que ele não muda esse "apelido carinhoso"... - Podia-se ver a irritação que o apelido causava na moça.

Shoaran riu de leve.

- O que, você também acha engraçado? – Sakura estreitou perigosamente o olhar.

- Na verdade, sim, porque não tem nada a ver com você. – Ele se virou para ela, com um ligeiro sorriso.

- Síndrome de irmão mais velho. Ele se sente no direito de me tratar sempre como uma criança. – Sakura sorria ao lembrar do rosto rabugento do irmão se ele visse a atual cena: ela, sentada ao lado de um rapaz bonito e interessado em sua pessoa.

- Mas seu pai deve intervir. – Shoaran se aproximava ligeiramente, devagar o suficiente para não alarmar a japonesa.

- Ah, sim, ele sempre dá bronca no Toya por ser tão rabugento...Mas, acaba não adiantando muito. – Foi neste momento que ela notou a manobra do chinês, porém policiou suas reações para não afastá-lo de si, mesmo que involuntariamente. Interiormente o que mais queria neste momento era estar próxima a ele; não queria admitir para sua razão, porém era exatamente isso o que seu coração gritava em seu peito.

- Bem, eu estava conversando com você até ser brilhantemente interrompido pela Meiling. – Um traço de mau humor perspassou o rosto dele, mas logo deu lugar a um sorriso discreto. – Mas agora posso continuar o que eu queria dizer a você.

Sakura engoliu seco; será que ele se atreveria? Ela já suspeitava, pela seriedade do rosto dele, pela insistência em manter seus olhos conectados, pela delicadeza com que tomava suas mínimas mãos em sua fortes palmas.O nó na garganta parecia indissolúvel.

- Sakura, eu nunca acreditei muito em histórias de romances-relâmpago, em casos de amor à primeira vista, nem nada que se passasse num curto espaço de tempo e envolvesse sentimentos sólidos. – Ele sorriu e se sentiu bem ao ver que ao menos havia conseguido arrancar um nervoso sorriso dela.

Sakura estava com as pernas bambas; realmente era o que ela suspeitava desde a hora da ponte: ele iria falar de seus sentimentos.

- O fato é que isso aconteceu, e agora eu acredito em todas as histórias que me contaram. No começo, admito que pensei que você fosse somente uma garota metida, irritante e orgulhosa... – Ele deu um sorriso enviesado e riu de leve.

Sakura somente esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Então, com o decorrer dos dias, fomos nos aproximando mais naturalmente e acabei ficando confuso.

Sakura se arrumou em seu lugar e relaxou um pouco. Confuso ?

- Digo no aspecto de não discernir meus sentimentos...Não havia experimentado nada parecido com o que eu começava a sentir, e fiquei em dúvida, tentei negar.Não adiantou nada, a cada momento tinha mais certeza de que eu finalmente sentia algo forte por você , que passava da atração física;percebi isso no dia em que acabei roubando aquele beijo seu... – Shoaran afagava as mãos da moça, que haviam ficado trêmulas, apesar de seu rosto permanecer atento.

Iria agüentar? Mais um pouco ela desmaiava, por kami-sama!Se esforçou para ouvir até o final...QUERIA ouvir tudo o que ele tinha pra dizer.

- A verdade é que eu amo você, Sakura. – Ele buscava a reação da moça em seus olhos, mas somente sua surpresa era o mais visível. – E nada nesse mundo vai mudar o melhor dos sentimentos de toda a minha vida.

Agora tudo estava embaçado ao seu redor; seus pensamentos não faziam mais sentido, nenhuma palavra saía da sua boca e suas pernas...Ah! Quando mais precisava, elas lhe falhavam.

Shoaran notou o nervoso da moça, e não conteve um sorriso.

- Era isso o que eu queria dizer, mas você não precisa se sentir obrigada em dizer nada neste momento; quando se achar segura e com os pensamentos em ordem, se quiser falar comigo, estarei a disposição. – Ele deu um beijo na testa da moça e se levantou. – Oyasumi, Sakura – Um sorriso 18 quilates apareceu em seu rosto antes dele se virar e caminhar em direção a festa.- Se cuida e vai dormir logo, tá. - Afagou suas mãos e prosseguiu.

- Oyasumi, Shoaran - O fio de voz da moça de olhar fixo no rapaz se fez ouvir; ele se virou , a olhou com ternura, e continuou seu caminho.

Estava aliviado; colocou tudo o que sentia nas mãos dela e agora só restava esperar.Não queria pressiona-la, já era uma leve tortura vê-la tão abalada assim.

A moça ficou parada bons minutos no lugar, com medo de ir ao chão com suas pernas ainda dormentes.

Tinha que responder, devia isso a ele, sabia que também sentia algo, mas não conseguia se definir; nervosa demais para isso no momento.

* * *

Respirou fundo, procurou se despedir de todos e ir direto para a cama; já era alta madrugada. Deu a sorte de não encontra-lo em seus caminhos e se dirigiu para seu quarto sem dificuldades.

Colocou seu pijama de seda verde claro, e se preparava para entrar nas cobertas quando ouviu duas leves batidas na porta.

Seria ele?A essa hora? Mas o que poderia querer...Disse que não cobrava nada dela...

Foi receosa até a maçaneta e encontrou dois grandes olhos rubi sorridentes em sua frente.

- Aqui Sakura-chan. – Meiling colocou na mão da moça o aparelho pink. – Esqueceu seu celular no banco, senhorita cabeça-de-vento! – E riu gostosamente, olhando observadora para o rosto ainda corado da japonesa. – Já vai dormir?

- É que já é tarde e amanhã eu acordo logo cedo pra voltar pro Japão e...

- Tá, tá, muitas emoções pra um só dia, eu sei. – Meiling sorriu maliciosamente. – Nos vemos então...E...Boa sorte!- A morena sorriu largamente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Meiling! – Sakura chamou em vão, parada atrás da saber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas logo se sentou em sua cama , puxou as cobertas para si e encostou a cabeça no fofo travesseiro.

Se perguntava se conseguiria dormir.

* * *

**Aguardem pelas fortes emoções finais, hein?**

**Kisus!**

**Comentários, opiniões, pedidos e sugestões...REVIEWS GO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayoo!  
**

**Td bom com vcs?**

**Agradeço mto as reviews de todas vcs!**

**Kisus!**

* * *

Cap 11: Japão

Já estava tudo muito bem arrumado em seu organizado quarto: como não havia conseguido dormir bem, já havia se levantado e conseguido se lembrar de prováveis objetos que seriam deixados para trás se estivesse apressada.

Sua noite fora povoada de breves cochilos: se cobrava por não ter respondido aos sentimentos do chinês...Se odiava por não ter sido capaz de balbuciar uma palavra relevante sequer.

Confessava que ainda não sabia direito se amava o belo rapaz, com os olhos que sempre tanto a encantaram;sabia , sim, que gostava dele, de seu senso de humor, de seu jeito decidido. Tinha consciência plena de que quando ele se aproximava, suas pernas tremiam, e sua voz falhava...Mas precisava ter absoluta certeza.Não queria magoar ninguém, e nem se magoar caso se decepcionasse posteriormente.

Ah, ainda precisava cumprir um acordo. Em plena alta madrugada Sakura se pôs a escrever um bilhete, com a luz do abajur acesa, apoiada em sua pequena mesa de estudos...Precisava cumprir seu compromisso, e não queria encontrar os anciões Li cara a cara. Era responsável pelo veredicto acerca da posse de Shoaran frente à família, e Yelan a havia cobrado em segredo sua posição em relação ao assunto mais de uma vez, e ela prometera que se pronunciaria...Mas não havia dito o modo como faria isso.

_16 de Abril de 2008_

_Hong-Kong._

_Saudações a todos os membros do conselho._

_Primeiramente, me desculpo por não poder me apresentar pessoalmente, mas os horários apertados que possuo hoje não me deixaram escolha._

_De acordo com o trato realizado entre a estimada senhora Yelan Li e eu, venho por meio desta carta, apoiar a posse de Li Xiao Lang como o novo cabeça do clã._

_Não posso deixar de dizer que de início reprovaria tal escolha, mas confesso que, podendo conhecê-lo melhor durante esses dias, posso garantir que o respeitável clã está em boas mãos. As qualidades de liderança, determinação e inteligência certamente serão aliados nos negócios da família que dependerem de sua decisão, assim como questões particulares que surjam pelo caminho._

_Desejo e espero que estes sejam os anos mais prósperos de sua honrada família._

_Lembranças afetuosas._

_Kinomoto,Sakura_

Pronto; estava aliviada por se livrar de uma de suas responsabilidades...Não havia mais nada para que ela fizesse...Só restava tentar relaxar um pouco num demoradíssmo banho...

Sabia que não conseguiria, mas precisava tentar;deu um suspiro profundo.

Estava quase começando a relaxar, sentada à beira de sua cama e fechou os olhos; talvez conseguisse mais um breve cochilo de que tanto precisava.

Duas suaves batidas na porta foram ouvidas, seguidas de sua abertura sem reservas.

Seu coração deu um salto, mas logo se acalmou ao vislumbrar a matriarca dos Li, em seu robe de seda escarlate.

- Vi a luz acesa e pensei que você estava acordada, Sakura-san; espero não estar sendo inoportuna. – Yelan se sentou na beirada da cama da moça.

- Já estou acordada há algum tempo, não se preocupe. – Sakura se ajeitou ao lado da imponente mulher. – Deseja algo de mim?

- Na verdade, só seus ouvidos – Yelan deu um leve sorriso, e Sakura congelou em seu lugar. – Preciso esclarecer os motivos de sua vinda...Afinal, você precisa entender o porquê ; apesar de crer que você já sabe algumas partes disso.

- Eriol e Tomoyo, disso eu sei.

- Sim, mas eles falavam sobre você inicialmente só para mim; foi aos poucos que meu filho começou a se interessar sobre essa nossa freqüente conversa. – A matriarca observou as orbes esmeralda se arregalarem. – Aos poucos era ele que demandava mais informações, parava uns poucos momentos só para escutar, ainda que disfarçadamente , os relatos sobre a sua personalidade forte, decidida, teimosa...- Ela deu um leve riso.

Sakura se contentou em dar um sorriso ruborizado.

- Mas foi você que foi até o Japão e... – Sakura tentava entender.

-Isso mesmo; eu externei o desejo DELE conhecer você.Caso contrário, se eu o deixasse ir em nome da família, tenho quase certeza que causaria uma péssima primeira impressão. E esta festa, todos esses maravilhosos dias, não haveriam existido. – Yelan arrumou seu robe e deu um leve suspiro. – Creio que tudo deu certo, e que o próximo passo já fugiu às minhas mãos. – Ela olhou diretamente para a japonesa.

- É..Eu...- Sakura não sabia o que falar,até onde chegar...Saberia ela sobre a declaração de Shoaran?

- Por favor Sakura-san, não me entenda mal; ouvi o suficiente de você para me convencer do seu caráter, notei o nada usual interesse de meu filho, e só quis que tudo desse certo entre vocês dois. Espero que perdoe essa minha intromissão.

- Yelan-san, realmente não foi... – Sakura apertava nervosamente os nós dos dedos.

Sem nenhum aviso, Yelan a abraçou gentilmente.

- Não se amole, Sakura, tudo tem o seu tempo, e você tem o seu .– Yelan se afastou de leve - Xiun não me perdoaria se não transmitisse esse abraço você. – Yelan se aprumou melhor, ainda sorrindo gentilmente.

- Por favor, retribua a gentileza, Yelan-san; pena que não poderei vê-la a tempo de me despedir hoje. – Sakura sorriu sem graça. – Por falar em hoje, aqui está meu veredicto sobre a situação do clã. – Sakura pegou o envelope bege de cima de sua mesa-de-cabeceira e entregou às mãos finas da mulher chinesa. – Não terei tempo de falar pessoalmente, então...

- Convenientemente eficaz , Sakura; mas espero que você não tenha medo do conselho;com toda certeza você passa pela aprovação geral.

- Arigatou, Yelan-san... – Sakura sorriu de leve, sem , no entanto, captar completamente a indireta.

- Bem, relaxe um pouco, Sakura, este será um longo dia para você; ao menos tente, sim? Até breve. – A mulher afagou de leve a mão da moça, indo em direção à porta.

- Até, Yelan-san. – Sakura deu um último sorriso, enquanto a porta fechava vagarosamente.

- Espero vê-la em breve, Sakura-san...- A porta se fechou suavemente.

* * *

O final da madrugada se passou rapidamente depois da visita de Yelan; relaxou e conseguiu cochilar levemente; pelo menos sua cara não estava tão ruim como imaginava..

Deixou as malas do lado de fora de sua porta, como foi instruída por Tomoyo, para que os empregados carregassem a limosine.

No café da manhã as conversas eram amenas, o clima era tranqüilo e...Uma cadeira estava vazia.A cadeira DELE, a estava assombrando desde a hora em que pisou no amplo salão. Tentava não demonstrar seu desânimo ao ter essa visão, evitava mostrar sua preocupação , mas não conseguia disfarçar certa tristeza em seu olhar.

- Então você vai direto para sua casa, Sakura? – Yelan bebia interessadamente uma xícara de chá.

- Sim, Yelan-san, logo é aniversário do meu avô e vou aproveitar para passar alguns dias em Tomoeda.

- Vamos de trem até lá, e esperamos pela comemoração na fazenda do vovô. – Tomoyo se preocupava em colocar geléia na torrada.

- Desde já agradecemos a hospitalidade, Yelan-san –Eriol sorria gentilmente .

– E pela paciência com tantas pessoas andando pela sua casa por todos esses dias. - Tomoyo completou.

- O prazer e a honra foram todos meus, Tomoyo – Yelan sorriu de leve.

* * *

Todos se dirigiram para a entrada da mansão; a limosine estava carregada, as despedidas eram realizadas.

- Muito obrigada pelo sucesso desta festa, a todos vocês . – Yelan se curvou respeitosamente. – Digno de uma grande empresa de eventos, com pessoas muito competentes e esforçadas. Meus parabéns.

- Nós é que agradecemos a honra de ter participado dos festejos,Yelan-san. – Sakura , Tomoyo e Eriol se curvaram. – Fizemos o nosso melhor, que é o que cada pessoa que nos procura merece.

Yelan sorriu e se colocou a abraçar um a um.

- Este abraço é por minha conta, Sakura; gostei muito de conhecê -la, e espero poder reencontra-la logo.

- A honra é toda minha, Yelan-san – Sakura retribuía gentilmente o gesto.

- Não se preocupe, ainda vai receber mais um abraço. – Não passou de um cochicho saído dos lábios da matriarca, que agora se afastava jovialmente, para dar lugar ao carro.

Sakura não entendeu de imediato, mas assim que entrou no carro, tudo fez sentido. Veria Shoaran antes de deixar o país...Seu coração disparou, suas mãos enregelaram, ficou com as faces em ebulição.

O carro foi ligado, Yelan acenava cordialmente, todos lhe devolviam o aceno, até a envergonhada Sakura, que recebeu uma piscadela marota da honrada chinesa antes do carro fazer a curva da saída..

* * *

No carro, um universo alternativo parecia tomar conta de Sakura: pensava em todos os sentimentos, nas indiretas de Yelan, na confusão de seu ser em meio ao mar de emoções desde a noite passada.Não tomava parte na conversa da prima com seu namorado, quase não ouviu o comentário de que o jatinho das empresas Li iria leva-los de volta.

- O jatinho? Mas todos os outros estão voltando de avião, com a hora marcada e ...

- Exclusividade da família, minha cara; somos muito importantes para os Li, entende? – Eriol ajeitou os óculos, com um sorriso perspicaz que Sakura não entendeu. – Bem, não exatamente NÓS, mas de qualquer forma...Todo conforto é bem-vindo.

Sakura se ajeitou em seu lugar, processando a informação: o jatinho não era para todos...Era para ela! Por causa dela...Então isso era idéia do ...Xiao Lang...

Ficava nervosa a cada minuto...Ele era tão atencioso...Como encara-lo, com tamanho nervosismo crescendo dentro de si?

- Saku-chan, tá tudo bem? – Tomoyo se afligia com a expressão desolada da prima.

- Tudo bem , Tomoyo. – Sakura sorriu de leve, para disfarçar.

* * *

Chegaram ao aeroporto, passaram pelo saguão, se dirigiram a uma área reservada.

- Vem Tomoyo, vamos acertar os detalhes. – Eriol lançou um olhar significativo à namorada, que assentiu.

Sakura se sentou nas cadeiras da sala de espera; Eriol havia levado suas malas, junto com as dele e de Tomoyo; seria a qualquer minuto. Seu coração dava violentos solavancos no pensar mais uma vez em tudo que sentia: queria vê-lo, mas estava nervosa; sentia sua falta, não conseguia se acalmar.

Não conseguia mais relaxar perto dele depois daquela declaração da noite anterior, porque ainda não havia se definido; precisava ao menos sinalizar algo, ou então poderia perde-lo, e isso...Não queria.

- Terra pra Sakura, Terra pra Sakura, moshi-moshi! - Shoaran já estava sentado ao lado dela há alguns instantes e ela sequer havia notado, falando alto pra chamar sua atenção.

Deu um pulo em seu lugar, e se virou para o rapaz.

- Não perde a mania de tentar de matar do coração? – Sakura arfava, segurando seu peito.

- Você sabe que a última coisa que eu quero é matar você, Sakura. – Shoaran a olhou ternamente. – Portanto, não faça tanto drama. – A expressão do rapaz mudou para a de uma censura cômica.

- Eu? Drama? – Sakura apontava indignada para si mesma, olhando o rapaz .

- Você está fazendo isso nesse exato momento. – Ele olhou espertamente para a japonesa.

- Hm. – Sakura fechou a cara de leve, e cruzou os braços. – Você não estava no café da manhã...- As faces de Sakura começaram a esquentar.

- Não pense bobagens, Sakura, eu precisava adiantar uns negócios, só isso. – Ele olhava interessado para a moça.

-Ah, entendo; eu pensei que... – Sakura esmagava os nós dos dedos, seu olhar baixo.

- Eu jamais tentaria evita-la Sakura. – Ele deu um sorriso cansado, de cômica desaprovação, e retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso de seu paletó bege, que cobria sua camisa azul marinho, abrindo-a e retirando uma correntinha de ouro, com um pingente em forma de estrela também em ouro, com brilhantes em todo seu entorno. – Vire-se, por favor.

- Esses eram os negócios? - Sakura se exasperou, os olhos arregalados.- Xiao Lang, eu não posso deixar...

- Não é só meu, é também de toda a família, pelo excelente desempenho. – Ele já acabava de fechar a jóia em volta do delicado pescoço da moça. – Mas fui eu, sim, que escolhi. – Ele deu seu charmoso meio-sorriso.

A moça se voltou e examinou a jóia, fascinada com a beleza do trabalho em ouro.

- Arigatou, Shoaran-kun; é linda.

- Também achei. E é por isso que combinou tanto com você. – Ele sorriu mais abertamente, e Sakura somente olhou com maior atenção seus expressivos olhos.

Ele pegou as mãos da moça, se levantou, e Sakura o acompanhou; começou a se aproximar sem aviso, e a enlaçou em seus braços. A apertou com quase todas as forças, respirou fundo seu aroma.

- Sentirei sua falta, Ying Fa. – Seus olhos estavam cerrados, seu nariz no meio dos cabelos da japonesa.

- Eu também, Xiao Lang. – Sakura o abraçou de volta, com a mesma intensidade, os olhos fechados para aproveitar o momento.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras da moça, sabia que ao menos de algum modo, ela tinha sentimentos por ele; só não sabia exatamente quais, mas se sentia satisfeito com o abraço apertado neste momento.

- Agora você precisa ir – Ele se afastou vagarosamente, olhando nas íris que o hipnotizavam. – Até logo, Sakura.

- Até, Shoaran. – Sakura procurou sorrir gentilmente, apesar do sentimento de tristeza que começava a se apossar esforçou e lhe deu um beijo...Muito levemente roçou seus lábios, num suave e breve contato.

Ele se assustou com essa atitude tão espontânea e inesperada, mas quando teve tempo de retomar a consciência, ela já estava embarcando, com um olhar de nervosismo, e um leve sorriso, acenando vagarosamente para ele.

Ele acenou de volta, olhando com carinho para a moça, um olhar amoroso e decidido, de quem sabia o próximo passo a tomar.

* * *

Tomoeda: uma cidade pequena, com seu charme irresistível e verde por todos lados. Como sentira falta!Não chegava a demorar muito para visitar sua família, mas sentia tanto ter que deixar tudo para trás e ir para Tókio...O trem sacolejante levava seus pensamentos longe.

- Alô? Nakuru? Oi! Tudo bem, e você? Ah, que bom! Algum problema? Ah..menos mal. Ah, sei...Semana que vem? Só? Consultoria essa semana, sei...Sim, eu conheço. Muitos problemas pra resolver?Ah...sei sim.O Toya, aí? Ah...explicou tudo?Não acredito que ele quis ir atrás de mim!Isso ele não me falou pelo telefone quando me ligou noite passada...Aham...Ai, que bom , tudo bem então, depois eu falo com você !Ja ne.

Nakuru havia conseguido tomar conta de tudo por esta semana, e de alguma forma ainda não explícita conseguira acalmar a ira de seu irritante e possessivo irmão. Ele iria até Hong Kong buscar Sakura, estragar tudo, se não fosse pela pronta ação de sua secretária. Teria que dar um aumento para ela quando voltasse ao trabalho na próxima semana; e investigar o motivo da desistência tão pronta de seu reconhecidamente teimoso irmão...

- Sakura, tá tudo bem com a Nakuru, lá na agência? - Tomoyo arregalou os olhos violetas, curiosa.

- Não, está tudo ótimo, não temos preocupação nenhuma . – Sakura guardou o celular pink em sua bolsa, cansada.

- Sakura, o Eriol ficou na China , estamos só nós duas nessa cabine do trem...Você não quer mesmo me dizer porque não conseguiu pregar os olhos essa noite? – A prima olhou seriamente para a moça de olhos verdes. – Vai se sentir melhor depois de vi você abatida assim, estou muito preocupada...

- Ah, Tomoyo, impossível esconder algo de você, ainda mais no meu caso...Ok. Eu, depois que atendi o celular... O Shoaran-kun foi atrás de mim e...Ele se declarou Tomoyo. – Sakura sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

-Ahhhhh, que kawaii! – Tomoyo deu um grito sussurrado, os olhos brilhavam. – Me conta direito isso, Sakura!

Sakura contou cada detalhe: a expressão facial, a postura, os olhos amorosos, as palavras.

- E ele não me deixou responder; não que eu conseguisse sequer dizer algo, mas ele disse que sabia que eu precisava de tempo, e ele estaria disponível caso eu quisesse falar, que os sentimentos dele não mudariam... - Sakura brincava com o pingente estrelado em sua garganta.

- Aiii, que lindo, Sakura! E você já pensou? O que vai responder pra ele, já sabe?

- É por isso que estou nesse estado, Moyo! Eu não consigo ter uma idéia clara! Eu ...Eu não... – O olhar transbordava lágrimas.

- Saku-chan, fica calma; eu também passei por isso.O Eriol ainda foi mais apressadinho que o Shoaran, se você quer saber. Cozinhei ele em água morna por mais de uma semana...Mas aí é que está: ele não se importou nem um pouco em esperar. – Tomoyo se sentou ao lado da prima, e secou algumas lágrimas que haviam rolado. – Se quer um conselho, dê tempo ao seu coração,pense em tudo que aconteceu, e se você passaria por tudo outra vez; veja se você sente falta de algo, e do que sente falta.Não se apresse Sakura, ele vai esperar. – Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente.

- O meu medo é que ele desista, Tomoyo. – Sakura passou as mãos pelo rosto, se recompondo. – Eu não quero ele fora da minha vida.

- Hmmm, e você ainda tem dúvidas? – Tomoyo riu gostosamente.

* * *

Chegaram a estação no meio da tarde, já exaustas da viagem sem escala: aeroporto-avião-aeroporto-estação-trem-estação.

- Aqui, kaijuu..- Toya veio na direção das meninas – Ta cega é? Oi Tomoyo. – Toya olhou brevemente para a prima e se voltou novamente para a irmã. – Mas você tá um bagaço! É isso que a China faz com as pessoas? Eu que nunca quero ir pra lá...- Ele olhou de soslaio para a irmã.

- Haha Toya, fica quieto e me leva pra casa...Preciso dormir o mais rápido possível. – Sakura esfregou os olhos já levemente vermelhos – E não esquece de levar as malas. – Sakura se pôs ao lado de Tomoyo e saiu andando atrás do irmão pela estação de trem.

Chegaram ao carro, se sentaram, e Sakura recostou sua cabeça; nem viu a prima se despedir quando passaram em sua casa, já estava dormindo com certa profundidade.

Toya começou a se preocupar: haveria acontecido algo? Ela parecia mais que somente cansada...Parecia deprimida. Seria só resultado de uma semana corrida? Algo não cheirava bem...

* * *

Já em casa, Toya levava Sakura em seus braços, a deixando em seu antigo quarto no sótão; Fujitaka veio logo atrás, com a mala da filha, que desarrumou pacientemente, enquanto seu filho arrumava melhor a irmã na cama.

- Vamos Toya, ela realmente está precisando dormir; se preciso falamos com ela amanhã. – O sr. Kinomoto guiou o filho até a porta, com seu sorriso gentil. – Durma à vontade, minha filha.

* * *

Manhã alva e limpa, flores ao sabor do vento nas ruas, árvores frondosas nas alamedas, pássaros alegres piando no clima ameno primaveril.

A noite havia passado profundamente sem interrupções, revigorante como deveria ser qualquer noite de levantou de muito bom humor, e com uma imensa fome, já que havia pulado o jantar do dia anterior.

Foi tomar seu banho, colocou um vestido amarelo, e desceu com vontade as escadas para trombar com gosto em seu pai na cozinha.

- Bom dia, pai!Nem acredito que dormi tanto assim, e nem falei oi pra você ontem... – Sakura o abraçou, beijou, e já se sentou na mesa do café. – Eu estava muito cansada mesmo...

- Sem problemas, minha filha. – Fujitaka sorriu. – Não vai esperar seu irmão?

Sakura já comia camarões, pão, uvas e tomava suco de laranja.

- Desculpa pai...É que eu tô morrendo de fome...- Sakura comeu uma pequena lula, sorrindo travessa.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. – Fujitaka beijou a testa da filha. – Só perguntei por perguntar, pode comer à vontade.

- Kaijuu, deixa um pouco pra mim, sua esfomeada! – Toya desceu as escadas de cara fechada, como sempre. – Tá parecendo uma porca no chiqueiro.

- Oi Toya, bom dia pra você também; e sim, eu senti sua falta. – Sakura o beijou quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- E como foi tudo na China, Sakura? Porque não nos avisou? – Fujitaka passava manteiga no pão. – Se a Nakuru não nos ligasse, não saberíamos.

- Fui quem pediu pra ela ligar, papai; realmente foi tudo muito rápido, nem tive tempo de falar com vocês sobre todo o plano. Mas quando embarquei, lembrei de avisar a Nakuru, pra avisar vocês.- Sakuru tomou mais um gole de suco e começou a contar sobre sua semana na China.

Desde as picuinhas com Shoaran até os conselheiros do clã, nada passou em branco naquele longo café-da-manhã, a não ser a relação entre Sakura e Shoaran, claro.O pai, não faria objeção, mas Toya...Duvidava que deixaria Shoaran vivo depois que contasse sobre o beijo roubado.

Na hora do almoço, a casa dos Kinomoto recebeu Tomoyo, que se juntou à simpática família, para confirmar e acrescentar fatos ao depoimento de sua prima.

- Tomoyo, é impressão minha ou o tal Li ficou importunando a Sakura? – Toya foi direto e objetivo, observando atentamente a resposta da moça.

- Bem Toya, isso foi só no começo...Eles fizeram amizade logo depois. – Tomoyo foi evasiva e simpática, como Sakura desejava, reafirmando seus relatos anteriores.

- Hmm, sei. – Toya acabou de retirar a mesa, indo para a pia da cozinha.

- Tio Fujitaka, posso dar uma volta com a Sakura? – Tomoyo perguntou jovialmente. – Queria comprar o presente pro vovô, e com ela é mais fácil me decidir.

- Claro, Tomoyo, mas não demorem; quero minha filha perto de mim o máximo possível enquanto estiver aqui, certo? – Fujitaka sorriu e abraçou a filha. – Boas compras!

- Haaaaaaaai! – As primas saíram caminhando lentamente, rumo a uma loja de antiguidades.

* * *

As ruas estavam lindas, as árvores inspiravam o romance da época. Sakura se lembrava de sua decisão...Estava quase certa do que queria.

Na loja Tomoyo deu várias voltas, enquanto Sakura observava atentamente cada objeto, curiosa e indecisa.

- Bem , eu vou levar esse cachimbo, e você? – Tomoyo olhava contente sua escolha.

- Acho que levo esse livro com fotos de paisagens campestres ao redor do mundo; afinal, o vovô ama esse tipo de lugar... – Sakura sorriu, segurando o artigo em mãos, folheando atenciosamente.

Passaram no caixa e passearam pelas alamedas.

- Descansou afinal, Sakura?Parece bem melhor hoje... - Tomoyo abriu um belo sorriso pra pontuar sua obsevação.

- Ah, sim, depois daquele meu desabafo tudo ficou menos pesado e mais claro pra mim. – Sakura mirou confiante o horizonte.

Tomoyo sorriu ao notar a alegria de Sakura; finalmente ela havia esclarecido seus sentimentos. O plano de Eriol prosseguiria; se sentia mal em omitir essa parte de sua prima-amiga-irmã...Mas não devia pensar nisso.

O estridente celular de Sakura tocou enquanto passeavam pelo parque de diversões gigantesco que havia sido inaugurado a poucos anos atrás.

- Naku-chan? Tudo bem, e você?Aqui? Onde? – Sakura olhava freneticamente para os lados.

- Ohayo, meninas! – Nakuru saiu detrás de uma cerca viva, com uma saia jeans escura e uma blusinha azul clara. – Sentiram minha falta?

* * *

As três colocaram todos os assuntos em dia enquanto passeavam pelo parque.

- E foi isso, Naku-chan; um sucesso total, em todos os sentidos. – Tomoyo sorriu alegre e Sakura desviou seu olhar, já ruborizada.

- Ai, que kawaii!Saku-chan, conquistando corações chineses!- Nakuru sorriu com gosto.- Na verdade, um coração só: o do tal Shoaran.

- E a sua vinda até aqui tem algo a ver com o Toya, não? – Sakura lançou um olhar esperto em sua direção, repetindo o mesmo tom de voz da amiga. – Porque, fora isso...

- Como assim, você sabe? Parece até bruxa, ou algo assim.. – Nakuru sorriu. – Seu irmão me convidou para o aniversário do seu avô ,sim. Algo contra, cunhadinha? - Nakuru disse essa última palavra lentamente, com um sorriso sagaz.

Tomoyo e Sakura engasgaram com seus sucos de uva.

- Naku-chan? – Tomoyo se limpava com o guardanapo de papel.

-Como assim? Desde quando? Mas você ficava em Tókio comigo e nunca me disse nada! – Sakura não conseguia entender.

- Ei, você sabe que eu conhecia seu irmão dos tempos de colegial...E nos encontramos algumas vezes; na verdade, nunca perdemos o contato: e-mail, carta,telefonema, alguns encontros...

- E ele não me disse nada? E você? Porque não me contou? – Sakura estava embasbacada com a notícia. - Ainda não me disse o porque.

- Ai, Saku-chan, não era nada oficial como um namoro fixo, então não compensava alardear;só agora, que nós estamos juntos oficialmente, eu fiz questão de vir pessoalmente dar a noia a você, porque o seu pai já sabe. – Nakuru sorria abertamente, terminando com calma seu suco de laranja.

- Ah, e eu tinha MESMO que ser a última? – Sakura sorriu enviesado, sua irritação era óbvia.

-Parabéns, Naku-chan, eu sabia o quanto você gostava dele, e o quanto insistia em lutar por essa relação ! – Tomoyo deu alegres tapinhas no ombro da moça.

- Até a Tomoyo tinha idéia disso? – Sakura se indignou. – A cunhadinha realmente começou com o pé esquerdo.

- Sakura, eu tinha medo de você se sentir na obrigação de me ajudar, e isso eu não queria; por isso contei com a discrição da queria que ele se ficasse comigo por eu ser quem sou, e não por ser sua amiga, entende? Sei que parece bobagem, mas...Ele só soube há pouco tempo que trabalho no seu escritório. – Pela primeira vez Nakuru parecia apreensiva.

- Tá, dessa vez eu deixo barato, mas nunca mais faça algo assim, cunhada! – Sakura a abraçou alegremente e pensou em quantas cunhadas ela mesma teria na grande família dos Li...

* * *

**Aham, acabou!**

**O próximo provavelmente será o final, mas não se entristeçam, ainda não decidi de vez...**

**Ok, kisus pra tds!**

**Quer dar seu pitaco? Elogiar?Algo do gênero?**

**Reviews GOOOOO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo!**

**Vou fazer mais um e...Ah, explico depois, lá embaixooooooo no final, ok?**

**Boa leituraaaaaa!**

* * *

**Cap 12: Percebendo e Encontrando.**

Ah, como poderia acreditar? Nakuru e Toya, ali, na sua frente, se derretendo um pelo outro enquanto tomavam sorvete e passeavam pelo parque junto a Tomoyo e Sakura; Toya havia aparecido de repente, tratando logo de começar a conversar sobre o repentino enlace .A irmã o poupou do trabalho:

- Ta, nii-chan, eu já fiquei sabendo, e só não digo nada porque a Nakuru já é minha amiga há tempos ; mas se vocês fizerem isso comigo outra vez, eu não vou ser tão boazinha assim! – Sakura sorriu de um jeito travesso, cruzando os braços.

- Quem vê pensa que eu tenho medo da minha nee-chan..- Toya bagunçou o cabelo da irmã. – Eu sei que você é uma kaijuu, mas não tem nenhum poder de monstro pra me intimidar, não...

- Hahaha...Não perde a oportunidade, não é, seu baka!- Desta vez Sakura o fulminou com o olhar.

- Toyaaa, a Saku-chan não gosta do apelido, deixa de ser chato com ela,vai..- Nakuru agarrou o ombro do namorado e afagou de leve.

- Humpf, como quiser. – Ele se virou, olhou para o rosto da morena de longos cabelos castanhos escuros e começou a beijá-la, sem cerimônia.

- Vamos, Sakura, estamos sobrando aqui... – Tomoyo se colocou a andar ao lado da prima, ainda surpresa com o pouco caso do primo com as espectadoras.

- Percebi...- Sakura ainda tinha os olhos surpresos. – Tá na cara que eles realmente já tinham algo ... Você viu como ele ficou obediente quando ela pediu? – Sakura deu um leve suspiro. – Você deve sentir falta do Eriol...- A moça chutava pedrinhas a sua frente.

- Tanto quanto você dele, Sakura. – Tomoyo falou baixo, mas logo ergueu a voz. – Ele me liga sempre, isso ajuda um pouco; mas algo me diz que ele volta logo...- O olhar de Tomoyo se asserenou.

Sakura observava a prima atentamente; ela a conhecia a tanto tempo, que podia sentir algo no tom de sua voz...Havia tentado disfarçar seus sentimentos, mas Sakura era boa em percepções...A prima realmente escondia algo, mas a moça não se importava em tentar descobrir o que era exatamente. Na verdade, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar...Em outro país.

- Acho melhor ir pra casa...Papai nos queria de volta logo.E eu não tenho muito tempo de bajular ele como gostaria... – Sakura sorriu levemente, apertando o passo.

- Sim, Sakura, mas e o seu irmão e a Nakuru? Não devemos avisar? – Tomoyo olhou de leve para trás.O casal ainda estava parado romanticamente no enlace ininterrupto de lábios.

- E estragar o clima? Eu não.O Toya ta velho demais pra eu me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. – Sakura deu um leve tapinha no braço da prima e ambas seguiram a pé para a casa dos Kinomoto.

* * *

- É isso então? – O chinês olhou para o pedaço de papel.

- Sim, tudo o que você precisa está aí. – Eriol sorriu de seu modo gentil. – Espero que dê tudo certo; acertamos todos os detalhes, tudo correrá bem.

- É claro que sim. – Shoaran sorriu abertamente. – Já vai indo então?

- Vou, assim vai ser tudo bem mais divertido...Além do que, as saudades da Tomoyo já estão me enlouquecendo. – O inglês bagunçou ligeiramente um tufo de seu cabelo liso.

- Sei muito bem qual é a sensação... – O jovem Li murmurou mais para si mesmo, mas o amigo ouviu.

- Seja forte, só mais um pouco.- Eriol pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e sorriu. – Até logo, Xiao; se despeça mais uma vez de sua mãe por mim. – O rapaz adentrou a limosine.

- Até, Eriol. – Shoaran fechou a porta atrás do amigo.

O carro partiu, e Shoaran ficou olhando até desaparecer de vista; a tarde clara de céu azul estava linda, merecia ser aproveitada...No entanto não sentia tanta vontade; afinal a companhia perfeita para isso estava a milhares de quilômetros de si nesse momento...

* * *

- Tava uma delícia, como sempre, papai – Sakura limpava os cantos da boca delicadamente.

- Porque foi você que me ajudou, minha querida, pode ter certeza. – O sorriso terno de Fujitaka se mostrou. – E o que achou Nakuru?

- Poucas vezes tive a chance de provar algo tão delicioso assim, Fujitaka-san! – Nakuru sorria feliz, junto com sua cunhada. – Vocês precisam me passar a receita disso.

- Pois eu espero que tenha sobrado lugar pra sobremesa, porque o meu pai caprichou. – Sakura ajudava a retirar os pratos, junto ao irmão mais velho.

- Ai, por kami-sama, o senhor vai me fazer parecer um balão se continuar nesse ritmo! – Nakuru riu jovialmente.

- Duvido. – Toya lançou um olhar de provocação à namorada.

- Ca-ham. – Sakura fingiu pigarrear alto. – Abram alas pro maravilhoso e 3 vezes premiado no festival de culinária caseira de Tomoeda, bolo de chocolate dos Kinomoto! – Sakura colocou o bolo teatralmente na mesa, e distribuiu os pratos de sobremesa.

- Está com uma cara ótima! – Os olhos de Nakuru brilharam.

- Pois sirva-se à vontade. – Fujitaka pousou um generoso pedaço no prato da futura nora.

Sakura e todos os do local riam dos mais diversos assuntos, elogiavam o bolo, Nakuru mais uma vez pedia instruções culinárias ao sogro, que gentilmente se pôs a explicar tudo, passo a passo.

Já a mais nova da alegre família já não prestava mais atenção na conversa...Andava tão distraída por esses dias...Mais do que de costume. Se pegava sonhando acordada, mirando o horizonte, observando uma pétala de flor cair...

Se sentia... vazia. Era a palavra exata.

A afligia pensar que poderia ter perdido alguém que a amava tanto, que na verdade descobrira que amava também; tinha que haver um modo de concertar isso; precisava era criar coragem, e falar com ele de algum jeito, de qualquer jeito.

Mas se conhecia bem; na hora de falar, seu coração bateria tão forte que perderia o fôlego; ficaria incapaz de mover um músculo devido a tensão, derivada de sua irremediável timidez.

Nem reparou que saiu da mesa, foi ao quarto, se debruçou em sua pequena janela e passou a mirar rua; lá estava ela novamente, contemplando o vazio das calçadas, o balanço das árvores...As árvores da mansão dos Li eram imensas, os bosques imponentes como os do palácio de Versailles, que tanto admirara pela tv quando criança. Um lugar tão agradável...Adoraria ter ficado lá; não acharia nada mal um retorno .Passava muito tempo em meio a estes pensamentos, não sentia o tempo escorrer rapidamente enquanto se entretia com a brisa noturna.

O apito do telefone a despertou depois de cerca de meia hora em contemplação ao atendendo o aparelho ainda numa voz etérea.

- Moshi-moshi?

- Sakura? Estava dormindo a essa hora? – A voz preocupada de Tomoyo soava do outro lado da linha.

- Não, Tomoyo! – Sakura recuperou seu tom normal. – Eu só estava relaxada, é isso.

- Ah, eu queria saber se você não esqueceu de avisar seu pessoal sobre as imagens e fotos da festa dos Li...

- Ahhh...Eu acho que falei ,sim, durante o jantar.

Tomoyo deu um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

- Pois trate de trazer todos para cá o mais rápido possível, antes que o Eriol não agüente mais entreter o nervosismo da minha mãe; ela contratou uma delicatessen inteira pra servir vocês...

- Ah...Na sua casa...O Eriol? - O coração de Sakura disparou , sua voz tremeu. – Quando ele chegou?

- Calma Sakura, infelizmente pra você, foi SÓ – Tomoyo riu com a ênfase da palavra. – O Eriol quem chegou.

- Ah...Tá bom então, pode falar pra tia Sonomi que já estamos saindo – Sakura arrumou de leve seu cabelo no espelho, se preparando pra sair.

- Ok, vê se não demora hein? Beijos! Tchau. – A linha caiu e Sakura desligou o startak cor de rosa.

* * *

Todos seguiram rumo a mansão Daidouji: a primeira coisa que se avistava era o suntuoso jardim, um tapete verde repleto de flores das mais variadas espécies, os coqueiros imponentes, os caminhos de seixos alvos.

Foram recepcionados pelas donas da casa, junto ao visitante e hóspede inglês; entre sorrisos, conversas amenas, e broncas de Sonomi pela demora que suportava para ter a honra da visita dos Kinomoto, foram adentrando a mansão.

Se estabeleceram numa luxuosa sala, com sofás gigantes e alvos, uma enorme mesa de centro repleta de guloseimas, uma mais atraente do que a outra, e uma TV de plasma gigante; toda a aparelhagem de última geração.

- Ai, mas você não perde a mania de atrasar, né, Sakura? – Tomoyo se virou no sofá para avistar a prima.

- Ei, se você não reparou, dona Tomoyo, eu não estou sozinha: a minha família toda e a minha cunhada me atrasaram, ok? – Sakura se servia de um bule de chá de pêssego.

- Kaijuu, nem vem; você que é a mais enrolada, não vai mudar nunca. – Toya estava com seu braço atrás das costas da namorada, ocupando sua outra mão com um pãozinho de erva-doce.

- Não fale de boca cheia, To-kun! – Nakuru sussurou alto, limpando a boca de farelos do namorado.

- Tá. – Toya se manteve calado, olhando docemente para a namorada,a apertando com seu braço; a moça se derretia igualmente, mas procurava manter a compostura.

- Eriol... Quando você chegou afinal? – Sakura procurou dar um tom casual à pergunta.

- Cheguei a pouco mais de agumas horas, senão me engano.Não podia deixar a Tomoyo sozinha por tanto tempo. – O casal se encarou apaixonadamente.

Nessas horas Sakura se sentia um peixe fora da água, uma intrusa; não podia evitar senão olhar pela janela afora.

- E o que reteve você na China por esses dias? – Sakura tentava inutilmente disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Negócios. – Eriol era ótimo em evasivas pontuadas pelo seu gentil sorriso.

Tomoyo permanecia calada, olhando gentilmente para cada convidado, servindo o tio, que conversava com a prima de sua falecida esposa.

- Como não sabia que a empresa das meninas também oferecia o serviço de fotografia e filmagem? Por favor, Fujitaka-kun, devia se informar melhor a respeito do trabalho de sua própria filha! – Sonomi tomava seu chá preto com certa irritação.

- Senhora Sonomi, não fique assim tão descontente; realmente não tivemos tempo de colocar Fujitaka-san a par dessa novidade. – Nakuru sorria incerta. – Trata-se de uma novidade que a Tomoyo-chan propôs, e só foi implantada a pouco tempo.

- Hmm, entendo sua boa vontade para com seu sogro, mas ainda assim...- Sonomi lançou um olhar bravo a Fujitaka, que sorriu costumeiramente como resposta.

- Tia Sonomi, a culpa é minha, tá? Pode desmanchar esse rosto de braveza...- Sakura riu, e a mulher sorriu junto.

- Não íamos ver os tais vídeos e fotos? – Toya se ajeitou em seu lugar, com o rosto ligeiramente entediado.

Recebeu uma discreta cotovelada de Nakuru, e gemeu baixinho.

- Devíamos realmente começar: estou curioso para ver as imagens da festa. Tenho certeza que devem estar muito boas. – Eriol sorriu para a namorada. – Afinal, com a direção e participação da Tomoyo, que entende tudo do assunto...

- São anos de prática, amor... – Tomoyo sorriu de lado para a prima.

- Eu que o diga. – Sakura deu um leve suspiro cansado.

- Então comecemos – Tomoyo apertou o botão do controle remoto: a sala escureceu levemente, o filme começou a passar na tela.

Parecia que estavam todos lá : a câmera mostrava a arrumação do local antes da chegada dos convidados, a orquestra ensaiando, o buffet se arrumando ( os cozinheiros inquietos perambulando pelo local), as mesas acabando de ser decoradas pelos empregados e pela equipe de decoração...

- Essa parte é meio que making-off...Digamos que esse dvd é uma versão completa, de tudo o que aconteceu ; fiz outra editada só com as imagens mais importantes...- Tomoyo não desgrudava os olhos da Tv.

- Mas os Li quiseram as duas versões; eu mesma as mandei pelo correio. – Nakuru se ajeitou no braço do namorado. – Yelan-san adorou a prontidão de nossos serviços, e disse que vai nos recomendar a meio mundo.

- Haja passagens de avião. – Sakura experimentou uma tortinha de morango.

Estava ansiosa para vê-lo...Mesmo que não fosse uma prática adequada ao seu estado emocional, acabava mantendo a boca ocupada com doces.

- A gente acabou de comer bolo, ô monstrenga, não dá pra manerar não? – Toya olhava meio espantado para a irmã.

- Acho que agorinha você acabou de engolir algo Toya, portanto, calado! – Sakura disse com certa rispidez, e se voltou novamente para as imagens.

- Ah, minha filha, você estava muito linda. – Fujitaka sorriu para a filha.

- Ah, papai...

- Até parece. – Toya fez uma cara de deboche.

- Toya! – Nakuru o repreendeu com o olhar, mas depois sorriu de leve.

- Sakura, minha querida, porque ficar zanzando assim, já tão bem vestida, podia se descompor! Não corra mais esse risco, por favor. – A tia olhava as cenas levemente aterrorizada.

- Mamãe! – Tomoyo olhou feio para a mãe.

- Sakura foi assim a semana inteirinha: não parou quieta um instante, e quase explodiu por se cobrar tanto e ter esse senso de responsabilidade exagerado. – Eriol sorriu enigmático, como de costume.

- Essa é a monstrenga...Tem certeza que ela não teve um ataque? Porque isso é bem a cara dela.- Toya deu um meio-sorriso cínico.

- Hahaha, muito bom Toya; mas ocorre que eu consegui fazer isso tudo em pouquíssimo tempo.A partir do momento em que você conseguir agüentar essa pressão, volte a conversar comigo no mesmo patamar. – Sakura se empertigou em seu lugar, com o mesmo sorriso cínico.

A próxima cena mostrava o lugar já sendo ocupado por vários figurões; alguns Sonomi conhecia, apontava e fazia algum comentário. Toya perguntava sobre o cardápio, e Nakuru se lembrava dos colaboradores mais problemáticos.

Tomoyo e Eriol trocavam olhares discretos e curiosos, que volta e meia se dirigiam a Sakura, sem que ela notasse; esperavam pela sua reação quando um certo alguém aparecesse nas gravações e fotos.

- A Xiun! – Sakura sorriu saudosa. – Ela tá linda nessa foto...

- É, eu disse que a foto era pra você, e ela abriu o melhor dos sorrisos. – Tomoyo sorriu com a lembrança.

A próxima cena mostrava as filhas de Yelan, conversando junto a mãe animadamente, com os maridos reunidos num círculo próximo.

- Essas são as irmãs do Shoaran...Todas parecidas, mas cada uma com algo diferente...- Eriol apontou de leve.

A menção do nome do rapaz deixou Sakura em estado de alerta;ali estavam as irmãs dele...Reconhecera somente uma delas, a mãe de Xiun, mas todas as outras realmente se pareciam;eram diferentes mas possuíam os traços similares: estavam alegres, esbanjavam simpatia...Deveriam ser boas pessoas para se conviver. A qualquer momento agora ele apareceria...Tinha ainda a valsa e...A valsa!

Sakura repentinamente se sentiu menos disposta.

- Ah, ali, o Xiao. – Eriol falou com a maior naturalidade possível. – Procurando a Sakura como um louco, coitado.- Eriol sorriu de leve.

A atenção de todos se voltou para a moça, mas logo os olhares voltaram para as cenas.

Sakura olhou para Eriol com o pior olhar possível de se imaginar; misturava ódio, medo e mais algo difícil de transmitir em palavras.

- Porque ele estava tão desesperado pra achar a kaijuu, hein, Eriol? – Toya olhou de soslaio para a irmã, para o rapaz, e voltou a olhar a tv para tentar achar algo que incriminasse o tal chinês.

- Ele só foi tirar ela da guarita dos seguranças, porque mesmo com a festa começada, ela ainda estava dando instruções ; quando soube disso, ele foi pessoalmente arrasta-la de volta pra festa.- Tomoyo falava com a maior naturalidade, sorrindo de leve. – Só ele seria capaz de dissuadir ela, por causa do gênio um tanto quanto forte e intimidador, entende?

Toya olhou desgostoso para a irmã, que deu de ombros; Nakuru massageou de leve o ombro do rapaz, e o fez assistir a gravação, dando uma leve piscadela para a cunhada.

- Um rapaz realmente muito sério e distinto ao que parece. – Fujitaka não desviou seu olhar da tela. – Mas fez muito bem em tirar você de sua neura, Sakura; só faltava você não se divertir na festa tão elaborada e cheia de demandas a cumprir.

Sakura respirou mais aliviada; já contava com o apoio do pai, era um bom começo. Mas a sensação passou quando Sakura notou que de repente o casal de amigos estava a encarando com olhar risonho; lançou uma expressão de insatisfação, mas não evitou um leve sorriso.

A cena temida: a música ao fundo, os casais se aproximando; nada de close em seu par, mas era cedo demais pra se aliviar...O foco foi se aproximando aos poucos, e recaiu sobre o mais inspirado e flutuante casal do salão,com seus olhares brilhantes e compenetrados que se destacavam; realmente a pessoa que filmava havia seguido bem as instruções de close repassadas por Tomoyo : nada menos que 30 segundos de enfoque ininterrupto ;muita coisa para seu desesperado coração aguentar.

Os sorrisos de Sakura, a insistência do olhar de Shoaran, tudo captado pela lente,nos mínimos detalhes. Sentia que os solavancos de seu coração eram terrivelmente audíveis.

- Ele realmente é um belíssimo rapaz que sabe conduzir muito bem, - Sonomi bateu palmas animadas, mais para si mesma. – Que encantador! Tenho que tomar nota e conhece-lo de uma vez por todas.

- O que diabos ele estava fazendo agarrado assim em você, hein Sakura? E esses olhos de cachorro que caiu da mudança? Ah...Eu também to louco pra conhecer esse cara! –Toya esmagou a própria mão com gosto.

- Toya, isso se chama valsa, conhece? – Sakura aparentava uma calma de monja budista, mas por dentro estava a trancos e barrancos. – Ou você é troglodita ao ponto de não saber isso?

- Toya, se comporte, não tem nada demais em sua irmã dançar com o anfitrião da festa. – Sonomi lançou um olhar mais severo ao sobrinho.

- E já fez isso em todas as outras festas; é uma obrigação, filho.Já sabemos disso. – Fujitaka arrumou o aro de seu óculos ovais.- Não seja tão irracional.

Eriol sorria com toda sua brandura e placidez originais, e lançava olhares curiosos a Sakura, que notou o fato do casal de amigos estar observando suas reações.

As próximas cenas mostravam os convidados, as mesas sendo servidas, algumas crianças de orbes avelã correndo por todos os lados...O discurso do mais novo dono oficial das empresas Li.

Prestara maior atenção a essa parte, já que no dia, estava ...Ocupada, com o coração acelerado pelo ensaio que havia tido anteriormente com Shoaran, e depois disso conversando com Meiling, e acabara só ouvindo o final das palavras do chinês. Desta vez, ouvia tudo com atenção...Ah, não sabia que sentia tanta falta da voz dele, da entonação, dos sustos, da ironia...Dele.

Viu ele chegar apressado, ajeitando de leve sua roupa, com cara de poquíssimos amigos, e sabia porque: fora brutal e embaraçosamente interrompido pela prima na ocasião da quase-confissão. Parando pra pensar, foi interrompido na pior parte... Pensar que o jovem Li teve sua preciosa e poderosa vontade desobedecida, nem que por algumas horas era no mínimo divertido.

- Hmpf, tava com cara de quem havia chupado dez limões azedos. – Toya deu um meio-sorriso debochado.

- Ele realmente odeia esses eventos em que precisa falar em público, Toya. – Eriol riu com gosto.

- Mas definitivamente ele sabe se impor. – Sonomi ainda admirava a eloqüência do chinês. – No porte, no tom, nas palavras...

- É decidido e sabe persuadir; ótima mistura. – Fujitaka sorriu com gentileza. – Não podia ocupar um cargo melhor do que o de liderança; da empresa e do clã.

Todos se viraram espantados para o senhor Kinomoto.

- Oras, parece que vocês não se informam: ele é o mais novo cabeça do mais tradicional clã da China, o dos Li. Isso foi noticiado por todos os meios possíveis. Foi só somar 1 mais 1...- Ele sorria com sua calma inabalável .

- Está certo, papai, não devíamos ter subestimado você...- Sakura bebericou seu chá.

- Ah, agora as fotos! – Tomoyo se ajeitou animada em seu lugar.

Era uma apresentação de slides com efeitos rebuscados e uma suave música instrumental de fundo...Imagens do lugar antes de ser arrumado, das paisagens ao por-do-sol, um amanhecer, o meio do processo de montagem, os gentis empregados sorrindo para a câmera, Sakura de costas, com sua antiga prancheta...Sakura de frente e com o dedo indicador em riste para Tomoyo, com sua nova prancheta...

- Hauhauhauah...Essa sim é a monstrenga que eu conheço!

- Tomoyo! Porque você colocou essa foto aqui? Nem lembrava que você havia tirado! – Sakura se exasperou por pensar em quem mais veria essas fotos.

Tomoyo se limitou a rir.

- Não se preocupe, não conheço ninguém a quem essas fotos desagradem. – Eriol deu seu irritante sorriso, e Sakura bufou de leve.

Fotos de carregadores ao longe, o cenário se compondo devagar, com a progressão dos dias, Shoaran com as mãos na massa, suado e meio sujo junto às mesas.

- Ele trabalhou também Sakura? – O pai da moça se surpreendeu com a seqüência de imagens que mostrava o chinês com as mãos na massa.

- Sim, ele ajudou no final dos preparativos. – Sakura observava saudosa as fotos. – Muito competente, por sinal.

- Também, com todos esses músculos! – Nakuru pontuou ao acaso, e Toya lhe lançou um olhar seco, mortal.- Quê? Tá ali, pra quem quiser ver, Toya, nem vem. – Nakuru acariciou os braços do rapaz. – Seu bobo ciumento...- Nakuru sorriu e apertou de leve as bochecha do rapaz.

As fotos evoluíram e a pessoa que mais aparecia, nas mais variadas poses, e sem ser notada, era Sakura: andando, apontando, tropeçando, anotando, rabiscando, telefonando, gritando, surtando...

- Tomoyo! – Sakura estava com os olhos estalados. – Isso não foi pra versão original, né?- Sakura segurou forte o braço do sofá.

- Não, Sakura, isso foi mais pra meu arquivo pessoal mesmo, e não foi para a versão oficial, fique tranqüila. – Tomoyo sorriu matreira. – Mas eu coloquei uma ou outra na versão com making-off, sim...Afinal, faz parte do nosso dia-a-dia, e ninguém mais participativa do que você em nossos dias...- Tomoyo riu de leve.

- Tomoyo realmente daria uma ótima paparazzi, principalmente no que diz respeito à sua vida, Sakura. – Eriol gracejou, arrumando seus óculos no rosto.

- É com certeza, um belo diferencial.- Fujitaka sorriu com gosto, vendo a filha se ruborizar de leve.

- Bem, agora que está tudo acabado e passado, nós devíamos ir embora, isso sim. – Toya estava de braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

- Ah, fiquem mais um pouco, ainda temos chá de ...Mas que foto maravilhosa! – Sonomi se virou bruscamente para analisar o conteúdo da tela.

Sakura e Shoaran valsando, com os olhares compenetrados um no outro, numa pose bem parecida com a dos filmes românticos.

Sakura só faltava soltar vapor pelas orelhas , de tão envergonhada; Eriol e Tomoyo sorriam significativamente.

* * *

Dava graças aos deuses por Tomoyo ter lhe enviado a fita de making-off naquele momento; só assim conseguia matar ao menos um pouco as saudades que tinha de sua Ying Fa.

- Ai, olha ela ali de novo tio Xiao! – Xiun se remexia vibrante no sofá, entre a mãe e o tio. – A Sakura-chan arrumando tudo naquele dia, lembra?

- Algo me diz que ele não seria capaz de esquecer nada que tivesse essa moça no meio, minha filha. – A irmã do rapaz sorria graciosa, observando o olhar tristonho do irmão. – Faz tempo que ela foi embora, Xiao?

- Alguns dias. – Ele não tirava os olhos das fotos de Sakura que passavam pela televisão. – A tempo pro aniversário do avô, amanhã.

- Pois tomara que eles contem com mais um convidado, porque eu conheço muito bem esse seu jeito... – A irmã fez cócegas no jovem herdeiro.

- Você se acha a mais sábia e esperta de todo o clã, não é? – O rapaz a encarou de soslaio.

- Impossível, você já preencheu este posto.- Ela sorriu satisfeita.- Vamos Xiun, vamos deixar seu tio Xiao babar em paz.

- Tchau, tio...Só não vai fazer sujeira, porque a vovó não gosta nada de quem bagunça a casa. – A garotinha sorriu, pegou a mão da mãe e deixou-o sozinho na sala, vendo a graciosidade da figurava de Sakura enquanto dançava com ele.

- O melhor presente no final das contas será o meu. – Shoaran murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto se levantava decidido e saía do local.

* * *

Manhã primaveril de abril, paisagem encantadora, estrada vazia. As árvores convidavam ao clima festivo, e a paisagem não desapontava.

A fazenda de Amamyia-san não ficava longe, somente a alguns quilômetros afastada de Tomoeda.

- Esse lugar é mesmo lindo! – Nakuru observava a porteira imponente da entrada entalhada em madeira, que Sakura abria vigorosamente.

- É, sim, eu sempre passei minhas férias aqui. – Sakura entrou afobada no carro, enquanto o pai acelerava fazenda adentro.

- É um lugar ótimo pra descansar, por isso meu avô se mudou pra cá depois de deixar a empresa nas mãos da tia Sonomi. – Toya explicava, olhando para a paisagem que a namorada tanto admirava.

- E ainda bem que pudemos chegar bem cedo, para desfrutar bem de tudo isso...Mesmo porque, do contrário, Masaki-san não me perdoaria . – Fujitaka sorriu compreensivo atrás do volante.

Foram recepcionados com toda alegria pelos funcionários, que mal tiveram tempo de conversar com os visitantes.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – O velho senhor Masaki abraçou um a um com energia. – Minha querida netinha...Tão grande e linda! Porque demorou tanto pra vir nos visitar?

- Bem que eu queria vir antes vovô, mas o trabalho anda exigindo muito de mim...

- Ah, sim, entendo a Tomoyo me disse. – O velho senhor acariciava as ondas do cabelo da sua neta.

- Ohayo minna-san!- Tomoyo surgiu detrás de um arbusto, ladeada por Eriol, com uma câmera digital em mãos... – Até que vocês não demoraram tanto quanto eu pensei, não é, meu amor?

- Exato, eu que errei feio no palpite. – Eriol sorriu levemente. – Ohayo pessoal.

- Ai, Tomoyo, você nunca toma jeito? – Sakura riu cansadamente. – Bom dia pra você também, e chegamos cedo sim, vocês é que madrugaram.

- Muito bem, não quero minhas duas netinhas brigando...Mesmo porque nenhuma das duas me dá a devida atenção, por causa do sucesso da agência de vocês.- O avô as abraçou de lado, e foi conduzindo o grupo pelo amplo local.

Fizeram uma pequena caminhada até o local repleto de árvores , com uma farta mesa preparada para recebe-los: todo tipo de alimento se encontrava a disposição, numa mistura de sabores impressionante.

Conversavam animados sobre absolutamente tudo. E não demorou até que o assunto da festa da família Li caísse na roda de conversação.

- Ah, minhas netas , fiquei tão orgulhoso de vocês quando soube dos resultados! Saíram até algumas fotos no jornal que fala sobre as maiores e mais influentes empresas do oriente.- O distinto senhor sorria com serenidade.

- Nada mais que obrigação, vovô – Sakura sorriu luminosamente. – Foi tudo como deveria ter sido.

- Depois eu mostro o vídeo pro senhor, vô. – Tomoyo chacoalhou uma caixa de dvd, animada. – Mal posso esperar pra mostrar...Mas como a Sakura já viu, pode ser que fique entediada.

- Ela sempre pode sair andando por aí sem rumo, como sempre, como a kaijuu que é. – Toya sorriu enviesado; o mesmo gesto de Eriol, que ninguém notou.

- Bem, acho que vou seguir as sugestões e dar um passeio por aí...Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Sakura se levantou e tomou o rumo que tanto a agradava: o caminho não demarcado de grama, que levava a um pequeno bosque.

* * *

Ali sempre havia sido seu lugar favorito, afastado, com um pequeno córrego, com algumas margaridas na borda.

O som, a brisa, o aroma de orvalho que invadia suas vias...Tudo era favorável para que se sentasse na pedra, na beira do córrego, e mirasse o horizonte longíçou a pensar novamente na falta, o vazio que a assolava a alguns dias...

Ainda se torturava por não ter tido a coragem que deveria...Sentia falta até mesmo dos sustos que tomava em sua presença, de seu coração disparado, de seu rubor instantâneo quando ele a olhava...

Não custava dar um telefonema...Não, impessoal demais;somente a voz não era suficiente para dizer o que queria, precisava de eletrônicos, menos ainda...Pra dizer como se sentia precisava vê-lo diante de si, e nada menos que isso.

Queria sentir outra vez a melodia grave de seu leve sotaque, seu mandarim perfeito, sua presença forte, seus magníficos olhos avelã...O sorriso confiante que a fazia derreter por certo estaria sem jeito por te-lo beijado...muito suavemente , mas ainda assim um beijo. Só havia ouvido seu coração, que gritava para que se despedisse decentemente no aeroporto; não pensou, só sentiu.

Foi de súbito que se sentiu também se inclinar levemente para trás, algo a segurando com firmeza, um hálito fresco em sua garganta, braços fortes cruzados sobre sua cintura.

Só podia estar sonhando...

- Não podia mais me segurar...Sakura. – Ele a virou de frente para si: viu melhor sua calça jeans escura e blusinha branca, caída sobre os ombros, com flores de cerejeira rosa bordadas ao redor de seu colo.- Minha Ying Fa.

- X-Xiao Lang? – As íris esmeralda pareciam ganhar vida, assim como seu rosto que já ganhava tons rosados. – Como, quando? – Sakura balbuciava as palavras, sem conseguir esconder a imensa surpresa.

- Hoje, de manhãzinha, com a ajuda do Eriol e da Tomoyo. – Ele pegou as mãos delicadas da moça e as segurou . – Seu avô me conheceu hoje bem cedo, falei com ele.

- Falou com o meu avô ? – Sakura estava mais do que confusa. – E ele não me falou nada...

- Ainda bem que consegui fazer essa surpresa...Precisava ver você o mais rápido possível...- Os olhos simpáticos examinavam com cuidado a reação da moça.

- Eu também queria ver você e...- Uma reação espontânea muito conveniente e cada vez mais inacreditavelmente frequente nesses últimos dias. Sua timidez se esvaindo.

- Queria mesmo me ver, Sakura? – Shoaran abriu um largo sorriso, afagando ainda mais as mãos da japonesa.

- Queria sim. – Sakura se muniu de toda a sua coragem e encarou o rapaz com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. – Não acho justo deixar você assim perdido, sem saber como eu me sinto sobre...Sobre... – Mal acreditava que estava realmente dizendo aquilo. – Sobre nós dois.

- Sakura, não precisa se forçar a isso...- Shoaran foi interrompido energicamente.

- Me deixe acabar, por favor..– Sakura respirou fundo, sentindo seu rosto queimar. – Eu andei pensando seriamente no assunto, e percebi coisas que eu não dava atenção antes; a cada dia que se passou fui sentindo mais a certeza de meus sentimentos. – Sakura estava dando o seu melhor para olhar nos olhos do chinês.

Ele esperava pacientemente, um tanto ansioso, sem dúvidas; admirava a atitude da sua Ying Fa, que sabia muito bem ser muito tímida; pelo menos havia sido mais tímida de início, mas agora se abria cada vez mais com ele. Não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto essa sensação de confiança o agradava.

- Enfim, Shoaran, o que eu queria dizer a você é que eu sinto com certeza que eu...

- KAIJUU! – Toya veio berrando a plenos pulmões. - Nesse momento o olhar estreito do japonês repousou sobre Shoaran. – Mas que diabos...Esse não é aquele cara da sua festa, te agarrando naquela maldita valsa? – Ele bruscamente desligou as mãos de ambos, afastando Sakura para trás de si.

- Toya!- Sakura deu um soco brusco no braço do irmão, que sequer se moveu. – Deixe de ser grosso ao menos uma vez na vida! Pode parar com esse seu ataque de super-proteção agora mesmo! – Sakura puxava com força um dos braços de seu irmão para si, o rosto fechado em raiva e apreensão.

- Minha mãe me ensinou muito bem como se trata uma mulher, Kinomoto-san – Shoaran olhou seriamente para Toya, que rangia os dentes. – E estou certo de que respeitei sua irmã como uma dama merece; no meu país apreciamos muito o respeito mútuo. Sei que aqui no Japão ocorre o mesmo, e que o contrário é inaceitável: não me excetuo à regra.- Shoaran fulminava Toya com seus olhos ambarinos. - Agora, se o cavalheirismo não funciona com você, e se sente raiva de mim, pode tentar a sorte. – Shoaran se colocou na defensiva.

Toya também se mexeu em seu lugar; suas aulas de artes marciais eram sagradas desde seus 6 anos de idade.Não poderia ser vencido facilmente...Em sua concepção.

- Nada disso, parem vocês dois agora mesmo! – Sakura se colocou no meio dos dois lutadores semi-posicionados. – Shoaran, por favor se contenha, sim? – Sakura olhou preocupada para o chinês rumo a um ataque de fúria.- Toya, você não tem idéia de como pode sair machucado... – Sakura sussurrou de leve para o irmão, como uma mãe que chama a atenção do filho que a envergonhou em público.

- Afinal, o que ele está fazendo aqui SEM SER CONVIDADO , COM você E sozinho? – O japonês olhava furioso para o jovem Li, que não relaxava sua "semi-guarda".

- O vovô conheceu ele essa manhã, apresentado pelo Eriol e pela Tomoyo, ele veio me ver sim, e você se conforme com o fato de eu já ser uma mulher adulta e livre pra me relacionar! – Sakura gritou, ligeiramente arfante e absolutamente constrangida por ter soltado outra vez seus sentimentos de modo tão espontâneo.

Shoaran não conseguiu segurar um largo sorriso, tamanho contentamento que o atingiu ao ouvir essa declaração inconsciente de Sakura; sim ela queria se realcionar com ele.Ótimo, só precisava prosseguir como estava agindo e acabaria tudo bem para os dois.

Toya ficou sem reação, ali parado; nem sentia mais tanta raiva de sentir o peso das palavras de sua irmãzinha; irmã que havia crescido...Mas ainda se preocupava com ela; não podia deixar que qualquer um se aproximasse assim.

Sabia que tinha que ser assim.

- Isso não significa que eu tenha que deixar você à mercê de uma pessoa que eu não conheço . – Toya cruzou os braços, ainda encarando o rapaz a sua frente com profunda desconfiança .

- Nada que uma apresentação razoável não conserte: Li Xiao Lang. – Shoaran estendeu firmemente sua mão.

- Hmpf. – Toya se mexeu desconfortavelmente e recebeu um cutucão doloroso da irmã. Olhou de soslaio para o rapaz e estendeu sua mão, o cumprimentando levemente. – Kimomoto, Toya.- As palavras saíram quase num muxoxo de desagrado.

- Toya, finalmente uma atitude que condiz com sua idade – Sakura deu um suspiro leve de alívio.

- Não abusa , monstrenga. – Toya desarrumou o cabelo da irmã num desajeitado cafuné. – Li-san, por aqui. – Toya começou a caminhar.

Shoaran buscou o olhar de Sakura, que também havia sido pega de surpresa com o convite.

- Toya...- Sakura não sabia o que perguntar, ou o que esperar do irmão.

Shoaran se voltou para a japonesa , deu um sorriso que transmitia segurança até às mais desesperadas criaturas, e começou a caminhar atrás de Toya.

- Fique calma, Sakura, ele volta inteiro. – Toya falou ao longe, e Sakura não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso, vendo ambos sumirem rumo à casa de campo.

* * *

Sakura foi a passos largos atrás dos rapazes, que seguiram casa adentro, enquanto Tomoyo e Nakuru a levavam para a ampla varanda, distante da área da sala onde Toya, Fujitaka, o senhor Masaki e Shoaran se encontravam nesse momento

- Ei! – Sakura foi levada por Tomoyo e Nakuru, para fora da entrada da casa – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Porque eu não posso entrar também? Eu PRECISO entrar!

- Calma Sakura, deixe que eles conversem a sós um momento. Eriol está lá também e vai ajuda-lo.

- Tomoyo! – Sakura soltou seu braço da mão da prima. – Porque, em primeiro lugar, você não me disse nada? Eu precisava saber! Você viu como eu estava e ainda assim não me falou nada! – Sakura estava visivelmente brava com a moça de longos cabelos negros.

- Sakura, foi um pedido repassado pelo próprio Shoaran ao Eriol e a mim. – Tomoyo encarava a prima ainda amedrontada. – Entenda Sakura, se dependesse de mim...

- Tá Tomoyo, tudo bem...Eu exagerei. – Sakura respirou fundo e sorriu.- É que eu fiquei tão nervosa, e ele chegou tão de repente que eu...Pensei que fosse desmaiar ou algo assim.. – Sakura sentiu sua face esquentar.

- Ai, cunhada.. – Nakuru abriu um largo sorriso. – Vai ter um bom gosto assim lá na China mesmo hein? Mas que rapaz mais lindo! – Nakuru riu de leve e Sakura a acompanhou. Tomoyo cobria a boca para se segurar. – E ele ama tanto você , que até vai se submeter ao conselho dos homens da sua família! Pretendente assim...Só um em cada 1 milhão! Bem, 2 na verdade, com o Toya... – Nakuru sorriu sonhadora.

- Isso eu concordo, ele tem muita coragem mesmo...- Tomoyo olhou para a porta da casa.

- Mas o que significaria isso? Que eles vão decidir meu destino ou algo assim? Quer dizer, ele ainda ao é sequer meu namorado! Como eles podem querer cobrar algo dele se...- Sakura se mexia sem parar em seu lugar, olhando para onde seria a sala, o local da conversa deles.

- Are are, Saki. – Tomoyo apoiou-se no ombro da moça. – Vai ficar tudo bem, não se aflija tanto assim; ele também sabe que vocês por enquanto ainda não estão se relacionando oficialmente, então não seja pessimista. – O olhar de gentil de Tomoyo a acalmou um pouco.

- Isso é... Mas bem que eu podia ter terminado de falar com ele antes do Toya surgir como um touro descontrolado.. – Sakura suspirou de leve e apoiou o queixo em sua mão.

- Vocês estavam conversando sozinhos, ali perto do riacho...Que romântico! – Tomoyo não segurou uns pulinhos de excitação.

- Você quer dizer que ia se declarar pra ele e Toya atrapalhou tudo? – Nakuru olhou desconsolada para a cunhada. – Não acredito nisso! Esse Toya vai ouvir, ah se vai! – Nakuru bufava,com os braços cruzados. – Demorou tanto pra desempacar, e quando consegue, o nii-chan avacalha com tudo!

- Nakuru! O que foi que você disse? – Sakura cerrou o punho, olhando com ameaça para a sua secretária.

- Sabe, Sakura, ela meio que tem razão, não? – Tomoyo se afastou um pouco ao receber o olhar fulminante da prima.

Foi de súbito que ela abriu um sorriso e começou a rir, abraçando as duas pelas costas, contente e bem-humorada.

Não fazia idéia do que corria na sala de seu avô Masaki...

* * *

**Uhuu! Isso aí, acabou.**

**Enfim, criticas, cobranças, sugestões e "oizinhos"...Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi Pessoas!**

**Td bem com vcs?**

**Pois bem, vamos ao q interessa? ^^**

* * *

**Cap 13:Para sempre meu.**

Fujitaka e Masaki se surpreenderam com a repentina chegada do objeto de seu assunto recém-começado; Li Xiao Lang.

- Pode se sentar – Toya era seco como uma folha outonal; se sentou ao lado de seu pai, encarando o chinês com um olhar examinador, nada amistoso.- Suponho que ainda não conheça meu pai..

Notando a intenção do desagradável japonês, Li se dirigiu a Fujitaka respeitosamente, se curvando ligeiramente e se fazendo apresentar.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Kinomoto-san; Li Xiao Lang. – O rapaz viu Fujitaka se levantar e prestar o mesmo gesto polidamente.

- O prazer e honra são todos meus em conhecer uma pessoa tão ocupada e importante como Li-san. – O habitual sorriso gentil se mostrou para o rapaz pela primeira vez.

- Por favor, me chame somente de Shoaran, assim como Masaki-san aprendeu nesta manhã. – Shoaran sorriu delicadamente, e o senhor deu um sorriso breve.

- Ah, sim, gentileza sua, Shoaran; ainda bem que nos encontramos outra vez em tão curto espaço de tempo, queria que você conhecesse o bom camarada que é esse meu genro , o Kinomoto...

- Bondade sua, Masaki-san. – Fujitaka tomava tranquilamente seu chá.

- Dá pra vocês dois deixarem de ser tão moles e começar logo a tratar do que interessa? – Toya cerrou o punho, o nervosismo de antes voltara a seu ser. – Vocês não estão entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui?

Masaki e Fujitaka olharam espantados para a cena que seu representante mais jovem estava fazendo: espumando de ódio, sem deixar de encarar com ferocidade o convidado especial de tamanha importância, que não se importava em se impor a frente de seu potencial adversário, retribuindo os olhares nada bem-intencionados.

- Mas que coisa..- Fujitaka deu um leve suspiro, com um olhar gentil e sabichão. – Me desculpe, Shoaran-san, mas esse meu filho não perde a mania de achar que o pai da Sakura é ele e não eu. – O patriarca dos Kinomoto sorveu mais um gole de seu chá em meio a um sorriso.

- Toya, não seja tão desagradável com nosso convidado, onde está sua educação? – Masaki asseverou-se, olhando feio para o neto. – Parecendo um galo-de-briga irracional e ignorante...Onde já se viu...

- CONVIDADO? Como assim, convidado? O senhor nem conhecia ele, como poderia...- Toya estava com os olhos arregalados, mirando ora o avô, ora o chinês.

- Tomoyo me perguntou se poderia trazer consigo um amigo do namorado dela, que eu realmente deveria conhecer, e obviamente eu assenti: primeiro por ser um pedido dela, depois por ser amigo de Eriol e...Admito também que aceitei por ter uma ponta e curiosidade para saber de quem se tratava. - O velho senhor sorriu para o convidado, lhe fornecendo uma xícara com uma das mãos, e pegando o bule com outra. – Aceite um pouco de chá de jasmim, sim?

- Ah, arigatou, Masaki-san. – Shoaran segurou a xícara com olhar propositalmente triunfante ao aspirante a cunhado.

- Mesmo porque Toya, seu avô chama quem quiser, a qualquer hora que desejar , pelo simples fato de se tratar do aniversário DELE, se esqueceu? – Fujitaka encarava seu filho mais seriamente.

- Tive o prazer de ser apresentado a Masaki-san esta manhã, antes de vocês chegarem. – Shoaran segurava sua xícara em cima do pires , abaixo da linha de sua cintura. – Caso contrário não aceitaria ser incômodo num dia tão particular para todos.

- Hmpf. – Toya ainda olhava com profundo desagrado para o visitante chinês. – Vocês não vêem o motivo real dele estar aqui, desse complô com a Tomoyo e o Hiragisawa?Eu dou uma dica: é um nome próprio com 3 sílabas. – Os dentes do rapaz já rangiam em fúria.

- Pois esse assunto eu já tratei com quem deveria, e estamos muito bem acertados. – Masaki se levantou placidamente, com uma expressão serena, enquanto o chinês tentava disfarçar sua expressão surpresa. – Vou é cuidar do meu jardim, com licença.

O senhor deu um leve tapa na omoplata do chinês, que sorriu em troca, e saiu da sala, deixando os Kinomoto e o Li a sós.

* * *

- Muito bem, o que diabos você quer com a minha irmã? – Toya colocou seu corpo mais para frente do sofá marrom de 3 lugares da aconchegante e confortável sala, as pernas abertas e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos; intimidaria qualquer um, junto à expressão assassina de seus olhos.

- Toya, não exagere na grosseria. – Fujitaka adquiriu pela primeira vez um olhar perigoso, que lançou ao filho. – Me desculpe, Shoaran-san, mas acabei ficando curioso: realmente a Sakura está envolvida nesta história?

Shoaran respirou fundo: chegara a hora da verdade.O aspirante a cunhado o olhava como o tigre prestes a dar o bote em sua presa; já Fujitaka tinha apenas uma leve curiosidade em sua face.

- Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer que eu e sua filha ainda somos somente amigos, Kinomoto-san, e que eu sempre a respeitei, e respeito muito. – Shoaran colocou sua xícara em cima da mesa de centro de madeira.

Toya o olhava incrédulo, Fujitaka apenas escutava.

- Não acho que cabe aqui qualquer tipo de discussão sobre nosso futuro, sendo que ainda não existe nenhum "nós" nesta história; seria injusto decidir qualquer coisa neste momento, sem dar a devida voz a Sakura . – Shoaran encarava ambos os Kinomoto com a mesma firmeza.

- Concordo plenamente. – Fujitaka sorriu com gosto. – Muito boa postura esta sua.

- Não é nada demais, Kinomoto-san, é só o correto a se ponderar...E creio que agora chegamos ao ponto de responder a pergunta que seu filho me fez logo de cara. – Shoaran se voltou mais especificamente para o jovem Kinomoto. – Eu amo a Sakura, e se ela sentir o mesmo, quero ficar ao lado dela pelo resto da minha vida. – Shoaran sequer vacilou em suas palavras.

- Como é que é? – Toya desceu seu punho sobre a mesa de centro, ainda em choque com tanto desembaraço por parte do rapaz a sua frente.

- E ela já sabe disso? – Fujitaka estava muito mais sereno, como se procurasse incentivar o chinês.

- Já, há dias atrás eu disse a ela. – Shoaran olhou pela porta entreaberta a paisagem lá fora, tentando ver a pessoa sobre quem estavam falando no momento, mas logo se voltou para Fujitaka. – Eu adiei um pouco minha declaração por não saber como ela reagiria...Mas no último dia acabei finalmente falando com ela.

- Tá, tá, claro, você conseguiu se apaixonar e transformar tudo isso no mais profundo amor em menos de um mês, sem sombra de dúvidas...- Toya debochava claramente em sua voz cômica, seu olhar vazio. – Você, o riquinho mais mimado do oriente, com todas as mulheres que quisesse ao seu alcance num estalar de dedos, se apaixonando perdidamente em apenas alguns dias e disposto a tudo por causa de uma só mulher? Sem dinheiro, sem contatos, sem importância social...Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Toya, abaixe seu tom de voz ... – Fujitaka dava o tom de alerta.

- Pensa, pai, olha bem: ele bem tem a cara de aproveitador de mulheres, o tipo que só usa e joga fora...Porque se prender a uma, se pode ter o mundo todo?- Toya se exasperava com a aparente obviedade de seus pensamentos.

- Porque é só uma que eu quero ter daqui para frente . – Shoaran encarava ininterruptamente os olhos raivosos de Toya. – Seria hipocrisia minha dizer que não me aventurei antes em relacionamentos vazios e nada duradouros, fiz isso sim e não me arrependo. Isso fez parte do meu processo de amadurecimento para chegar até aqui e avaliar quantas besteiras eu já fiz na minha vida.E é só por isso que eu pude me apaixonar e amar com tanta rapidez: porque nunca havia experimentado nada assim antes, e obviamente, também por causa de todas as qualidades de Sakura, que pude ver durante todo o tempo que ela passou ao meu lado.

Toya e Fujitaka se encararam, calados e pensativos.

- Bem, Shoaran, eu acredito em suas palavras, confio em sua sinceridade e também no julgamento de Masaki-san; mas advirto que se algum problema algum dia ocorrer, o que eu acho pouco provável, eu serei o primeiro a querer resolver, se é que você me entende... – Fujitaka escondeu suas reais intenções em seu habitual sorriso calmo. - Espero que vocês se resolvam logo, meu rapaz; boa sorte pra vocês...- Fujitaka se retirou tranquilamente do aposento.

* * *

- Vovô! – Sakura saiu correndo em direção ao simpático senhor, deixando Tomoyo e Nakuru para trás. – Vovô, o senhor tem que me dizer porque não...- Sakura arfava pelo recente esforço.

- Calma, querida, respire, sim? – Ele a pegou gentilmente pelo braço e foi levado para uma cerejeira num local mais atrás de onde se encontrava a casa, se afastando cada vez mais da edificação.

- Tá.. – Sakura respirou fundo, mais calmamente. - O que eu queria saber é porque o senhor não me falou nada sobre o Shoaran antes..- Sakura não sabia como encarar o avô, então voltou seu olhar para o horizonte, se deparando com uma montanha ao fundo, de picos congelados.

- Ah, isso..- O avô respirou fundo, em meio a um sorriso bonachão. – Ele me pediu para manter a surpresa , Sakura-chan, e eu decidi atender ao pedido de um coração apaixonado...Não se zangue comigo, por favor. – Masaki acariciou os cabelos da moça e beijou sua testa.

- Tudo bem vovô.. – Sakura sorriu e passou seu braço ao redor das costas do avô, imitando o gesto dele. – Ele disse...O senhor e ele falaram.. – Sakura começava a ficar vermelha por pensar em como perguntar o que queria ao avô.

- Sim, Sakura, ele me falou sobre você...Aliás, SÓ falou sobre você...Precisei intervir pra ele me falar dele mesmo para que conversássemos normalmente.- Um riso rouco saiu de sua boca.

- É mesmo? – Sakura estava tão rubra como a pequena fruta de quem herdara o nome.

- E eu aprovo o que quer que saia desses seus sentimentos. – O patriarca Amamyia olhou complacente o rosto surpreso de sua neta.- Gostei muito dele, e gosto muito de você também; o que vocês decidirem apoiarei. – Ele deu um beijo na maçã do rosto da neta.

- Arigatou, vovô - Sakura abriu seu sorriso número um. – Mas... O que vocês estavam conversando lá na sala? O que o baka do meu irmão está falando lá, hein?- Seu rosto se tornou mais aflito.

- Fale com seu pai, ele acabou de sair de lá e pode esclarecer melhor essa sua dúvida, preciso ir agora, minha querida.- Masaki saiu andando placidamente enquanto Sakura esperava a chegada de seu pai ao ponto onde estava.

- Pai, o que está havendo lá? Você deixou o Toya e o Shoaran SOZINHOS? – Sakura arregalou suas orbes verdes, olhando desesperada para a casa ao longe.

- Are, are, Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem; eles são dois homens crescidos e vacinados, sabem conversar sem supervisão. – Fujitaka afagou a mão da filha e a puxou para um breve cochicho. – E eu confio no Shoaran.

Sakura não evitou o largo sorriso, seguido de uma animada risada.

- Ai, papai, só você mesmo...Mas... E se o Toya se descontrolar e o Shoaran não deixar por menos? Pai, o Shoaran é o melhor guerreiro do clã dos Li; da China até! Ele treinou em todos os cantos do mundo , todo tipo de luta, e...

- Sakura, Sakura, calma! Ele vai se segurar. E segurar o seu irmão se preciso, porque ele sabe bem que o Toya é seu irmão, e que você não gostaria nada de vê-lo em coma... – Fujitaka ponderou com seu sorriso de sempre.

- É, tem razão... – Sakura olhou aflita para a casa do avô, ansiosa para que alguém saísse logo de lá.

- Que bom que você também o ama, minha filha; espero que sejam muito felizes. – Fujitaka a abraçou apertado em seu braços, sorrindo. – E qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar, minha flor.

Sakura olhava o pai embasbacada; como ele sabia disso? A sensibilidade do Kinomoto nunca lhe falhara, era muito assombroso, de fato. Sakura nunca havia conseguido mentir para ele, mesmo que tentasse.

- Arigatou, papai. – Sakura afagou a mão de seu sereno pai.

* * *

- Eu não acredito em você, moleque. Porque deveria? Você não tem qualquer tipo de crédito comigo, muito pelo contrário. Ainda mais agora, que você acabou de dizer que deu suas "ciscadas" por aí...Como acreditar que você não abandonaria minha irmã por uma outra qualquer? – Toya parecia implacável em meio a sua enxurrada de perguntas.

Shoaran se sentia ultrajado com as insinuações dele, mas se conteve; afinal só ele mesmo sabia da intensidade de seus sentimentos, e que tinha que convencê-lo de algum modo.

- Kinomoto...Toya-san. – Respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes.- Eu não sei, e nem tenho como te convencer do que eu sinto; esse tipo de coisa não se explica, nem se traduz de jeito nenhum. Eu disse sim, que me diverti com outras, mas Sakura não é qualquer uma pra mim: é a única que eu quero ao meu lado .

Toya ainda olhava desconfiado para o chinês.

- Eu sei que você sempre deve ter protegido ela dos outros rapazes, como está fazendo agora, e isso é normal; eu mesmo tenho quatro irmãs, e, apesar de não ser o mais velho, sempre tive muitos ciúmes dos meus aspirantes a cunhados. – Um leve sorriso pontuou suas lembranças. - Acontece que ela também tem o direito de se decidir, e se for assim, gostaria de não ter que odiar você toda vez que o encontrasse.

- Nada garante que ela queira ficar com você, chinês. – Toya olhava fixamente para o par de olhos âmbar, querendo impor sua presença. – Portanto não se preocupe.

- Se a gente se resolver, ela vai se ressentir a respeito de nossa inimizade, não acha? – Shoaran tinha um "Q" de perspicácia no olhar. – Ela é muito amável e sensível, e vai querer que nos demos bem, e você sabe bem disso.

- Hmpf. – Toya cruzou os braços, com rabugice; sabia muito bem que o rapaz estava certo. – Pode ser, e daí?

- Poderíamos ao menos nos suportar, pelo bem dela, concorda? – Shoaran se entusiasmava com seu progresso a olhos vistos.- Tentarmos desenvolver uma conversa civilizada, como agora?

Shoaran esperava ansioso a resposta do japonês, que ainda pensava friamente em suas últimas palavras.

- SÓ se vocês se acertarem, o que eu espero que não aconteça; proibir eu não vou poder, ela já é adulta e acha que sabe o que faz. – Toya se levantou de seu lugar conclusivamente, o chinês o imitou. – Temos um trato, Li. – Ele estendeu sua mão ao chinês.

- Temos, Kinomoto. – Shoaran apertou a mão do rapaz, que em seguida saiu da sala rumo à varanda.

- Pensei que você fosse me ajudar ao invés de ficar aí escondido ouvindo tudo, Hiraguisawa, seu covarde. – Shoaran deu um meio-sorriso, olhando para o final do corredor, de onde Eriol saia com seu sorriso astuto.

- Tinha certeza de que eu não faria falta alguma, Xiao; só entrei pra dar mais segurança a Sakura e Tomoyo. – Eriol caminhou em direção ao amigo. – Mas no final, você conseguiu dobrar o Toya; meus parabéns, por um momento pensei que você não fosse conseguir.

- Até eu pensei que não passava dessa...- Ambos alcançaram os ares campestres, do lado de fora da casa. – Eriol, você viu onde está ...

- Eu só a vi da última vez no banco aqui do lado de fora...- Eriol olhou para os lados, ajudando o amigo a procurar Sakura.

- Eriol! – Tomoyo puxou o braço do namorado para si, de sopetão, e sorriu para o chinês. – Shoaran como foi tudo lá dentro?

- Foi tudo bem, Tomoyo, porque a cara preocupada? – Li achou graça na expressão da prima da japonesa de olhos cor de hortelã.

- É que o Toya saiu meio que sem reação, e nem a Nakuru conseguiu tirar nada dele ainda, então eu pensei no pior... – O riso amarelo da moça logo se desfez. – Mas se você diz que foi tudo bem...- Os olhos azuis se animaram.

- Sim, Tomoyo, mas você sabe dizer onde sua prima se meteu, antes que meu amigo aqui exploda de ansiedade? – Eriol deu um meio sorriso, que logo virou expressão de dor ao receber um murro "brincalhão" do rapaz de olhos âmbares.

- Hmm... – Tomoyo olhou em volta de si. – Provavelmente nos estábulos; ela gosta de cuidar dos cavalos quando fica nervosa.

- Obrigado Tomoyo. – Shoaran deu um leve sorriso e saiu apressado pela trilha do caminho que havia feito horas antes, ensinado por Masaki-san, para entrar pelos fundos.

* * *

Mais um suspiro preocupado; escovava os pelos do animal de cor acaramelada; tudo o que conseguia fazer ,havia feito : trocado a água das baias, trocou o feno de todos os animais, e acabava de escovar o segundo animal.

Impaciente, a moça guardou a escova numa das baias vazias, própria para guardar as ferramentas de uso com os eqüinos. Se lembrou de suas inúmeras férias no campo, das aulas de equitação que o avô havia lhe bancado durante alguns anos...Adorava a sensação da cavalgada, da liberdade que sentia, do vento a lhe esvoaçar os cabelos.Não havia nada melhor para relaxar...

Fazia algum tempo que não montava, portanto se animou com a idéia de colocar a cela no cavalo caramelo que havia acabado de arrumar, abriu a portinhola de madeira, colocou o pé no estribo e se aprumou.Só assim para se distrair enquanto não tinha notícias de Shoaran.

* * *

O chinês chegou sorrateiro, encontrou a porta aberta, um cavalo faltando, marcas no chão de passadas de animal.

- Droga Sakura! Custava esperar um pouco? – Shoaran cerrou os dentes em desgosto,olhou o local com atenção e deu de cara com um animal negro, de crina frisada, exalando imponência. Sorriu para si mesmo.

* * *

Os campos abertos, as flores, as árvores...Finalmente sua mente parecia dar uma trégua.

- Eia! – Sakura puxou as rédeas para que o cavalo parasse, mas algo saiu errado.O cavalo não a obedecia.

Saiu a galope intenso mata afora, trotes e solavancos severos, as mãos firmes na rédea, exigindo todo seu equilíbrio; tentava retomar o controle, mas parecia impossível.

Desviava das árvores por um triz, se assustava a cada escapada que conseguia fazer; começava a entrar em pânico, sem saber o que fazer em meio a aparente indomabilidade do cavalo que antes lhe parecera tão dócil.

Galopes ao fundo...Seria alucinação? Queria tanto ouvir alguém perto de si, a ajudando, que fantasiara o som, até mesmo colocando em juízo sua audição?

- Sakuraaaa! – Um grito conhecido ao fundo, trêmulo, forçado.

Não conseguia se virar para ver, se o fizesse seria arriscado demais na velocidade que se encontrava. Preparou sua garganta e gritou de volta.

– Não consigo paraaaaaaar!

Aos poucos, ouviu os segundos galopes se aproximando, de seu lado direito; entravam em território de árvores novamente, o que tornava tudo mais difícil.

- Porque você não consegue parar? – Shoaran se desviava enquanto tentava se aproximar da moça com o corcel negro, a fala entrecortada pelos impactos do galope.

- O cavalo não obedece mais. – Sakura tinha dificuldades de se segurar por muito tempo,os solavancos não colaboravam.

O rosto contorcido em pensamento, o chinês acabava de desviar da última árvore. Se aproximou cada vez mais do cavalo da japonesa, ficando a pouquíssimos metros ela.

Pensou mais alguns instantes; Sakura prestava atenção em seu rosto.

- Me dá seu braço. – Shoaran estendeu o seu braço e olhou para a moça, com urgência diluída em suas piscinas âmbares. – Eu a ajudo a passar pra cá, mas tem que ser rápido, o cavalo não vai agüentar esse ritmo por muito tempo.

Toda aquela decisão urgente, os riscos para ambos, e ele sequer titubeava.Não conseguia não confiar seu delicado braço sobre o dele, que entrelaçou seu dedos com os dela,se olharam em silêncio, um lendo o olhar do outro.

Ela se levantou num átimo, e no vacilo, ele a puxou para si com toda sua força, tarefa não muito árdua, já que a moça sempre fora muito leve.O cavalo foi diminuindo as passadas aos poucos, as respirações sôfregas foram voltando ao normal, a dor em ambos os braços já se fazendo sentir.

- Tudo bem com você? – Shoaran deu uma espiada atrás de si.

Sakura permanecia agarrada às costas do rapaz, incapaz de emitir qualquer palavra,ela hiperventilava.A cabeça havia recaído para se apoiar no meio das costas do dele, tentando captar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões.

- Sakura? – Shoaran apeou ao lado do córrego em que havia encontrado Sakura mais cedo. – Eu ajudo você, devagar.. – Já no chão, ele a segurou com destreza, se aproximando mais de seu pequeno corpo conforme terminava sua trajetória rumo ao chão.

- Arigatou, Shoaran-kun. – Um fio de voz se ouviu da japonesa, que já se dirigia para a beira do riacho, molhando o rosto, e bebendo água, com as mãos ainda trêmulas.

- O que diabos deu naquele cavalo, afinal? – Shoaran se pôs ao lado dela, observando-a .

- Não tenho idéia.- Sakura molhava a nuca, de joelhos a beira da água corrente. – Mas vou demorar um bom tempo pra voltar a montar. – Finalmente ela se sentou ao lado do chinês. -Muito obrigada.

- Não me agradeça; você devia arranjar um hobby novo pros seus momentos de nervosismo , isso sim... – Algo no olhar dele denunciava sua costumeira ironia, aquela de quando ele tentava fazê-la se acalmar.

- Concordo plenamente; vou voltar pra ikebana. – Sakura tracejou um sorriso em seus lábios, encarando o rapaz. – Traumatizado o suficiente com o Toya?

- Ele não tem esse poder; só precisa ser bem manejado.- Shoaran sorriu com sua leve arrogância, fazendo Sakura olhar com dúvida para seu rosto. – Sério, nós nos entendemos bem no final; não que ele vá comemorar nada, mas...

Sakura deu um leve sorriso.

- Já seu pai e seu avô são pessoas muitos mais gentis, obviamente; tivemos uma ótima conversa.

- Posso saber sobre o que? – Havia um tom de curiosidade mista com ameaça em sua voz.

- Claro que pode, foi sobre possibilidades. – Shoaran sorriu matreiro, seus olhos mostrando que não diria mais nada além disso.

- Uau, que informação privilegiada. – Sakura jogou uma pedrinha no córrego, desanimada.

Como se notassem somente neste momento a companhia um do outro, aquele sentimento inenarrável como em cada vez que se encontravam recomeçou a transbordar; nada de palavras, somente sentimentos vazando pelas íris de ambos.

- Ah, e-eu...Antes do meu nii-chan chegar e estragar tudo, eu ia falar algo pra você, Shoaran... – Sakura se arrumou nervosamente em seu lugar.

O rapaz não desgrudou o olhar da bela japonesa.

- Ah eu... – A coragem começava a lhe faltar rapidamente. – Eu... – Deu um suspiro decepcionado. – Acho que devíamos ir atrás do cavalo que saiu em disparada por aí. – Olhava o chão, inconformada com sua fraqueza.

Shoaran tinha o olhar astuto.

- Se você quer assim, vamos. Ele foi por ali. – Ele a pegou pela mão e a ajudou a se levantar, apontando uma direção a oeste.

Sabia perfeitamente bem o que se passava com sua doce companhia; não iria pressioná-la a nada.

Sakura se espantou com a atitude do chinês; também sabia que ele percebeu seu fraquejo, mas tinha que tomar novo fôlego. Internamente agradecia o caráter gentil do rapaz de não exigir nada dela.

- Aquele cavalo é temperamental demais pra ser montado, Sakura; não vá repetir a mesma besteira da próxima vez. – O rapaz andava ainda de mãos dadas com ela, fato que não passou desapercebido a moça.

- Mas eu nunca tinha visto ele assim antes...Ele é um presente do meu avô. – Sakura andava pensativa, muito confortável ao lado do rapaz de olhos âmbares.

- Tá explicado: os animais herdam as características de seus donos. Nada mais comum do que esse cavalo ser rabugento e doido. – O olhar dele era cômico, provocativo.

- Ah, seu baka! – Sakura deu um impiedoso soco no braço do rapaz.

- Hahaha, não disse? Temperamental é elogio! – Ele ria com gosto, tentando fugir das novas investidas raivosas da japonesa.

Ficaram como duas crianças implicantes correndo pelos jardins e trocando provocações,com o cavalo negro sendo guiado pela rédea nas mãos de Sakura, até se aproximarem do local onde o cavalo acaramelado repousava.

- Shh! Ele ta ali! – Sakura sussurrou e apontou o animal.

Shoaran olhou para o local indicado e se aproximou; ele o seguia o mais silenciosamente possível.

- Deixa comigo agora. – Shoaran tomou a dianteira.

- Ei, o cavalo é MEU, não é mais lógico que ele deixe EU me aproximar, ao invés do senhor? – Sakura olhava sarcástica para Shoaran.

- NÃO, porque o especialista em domar feras lunáticas por aqui sou EU. – Ele sorriu com toda sua malícia, ignorou a fúria de Sakura, e pegou as rédeas do animal.

O cavalo se assustou, deu ligeiras sapateadas no chão, mas logo se rendeu a voz grave e as carícias do mão do herdeiro dos Li.

- Caham – Pigarreou orgulhoso. - O que foi que eu disse? NINGUÉM resiste a um Li determinado.

Não pode evitar de corar pela afirmação. Era a mais pura verdade.

- Bem, vamos levar eles de volta então; não estamos longe, certo?- Ele montou agilmente no cavalo claro.

- Não, vamos lá. – Sakura montou no corcel negro e guiou o caminho.

* * *

Não demorou até que desapeassem no estábulo, e colocassem os cavalos em suas baias.A jovem Kinomoto fechava as portas de madeira com suas travas , cansada.

- Pronto. Sem mais problemas eqüinos por hoje. – Sorriu fracamente e recostou-se nas portas, com seus olhos fechados.

Shoaran não suportava a cena da brisa sussurando pelos cabelos da morena, simplesmente não conseguia segurar seu desejo de beija-la até que sufocasse sem ar. Porque provocar o chinês daquele jeito, com os olhos fechados e tudo?

Se aproximou instintivamente, mas foi encarado pelo par de olhos verdes surpresos quando estava a milímetros de seus lábios.

- Ah eu não tive a intenção...É, eu tive a intenção, mas eu não ...- Estava começando a se embaralhar com as palavras, coçava a nuca, nervoso.

- Fica quieto, Xiao Lang. – Foi Sakura que se aproximou e beijou inesperadamente o rapaz, que apesar da surpresa conseguiu retomar a consciência para beija-la de volta.

Não sabia de onde havia saído esse ímpeto; mas estava gostando de descobrir que estava cada vez menos retraída ao lado dele; aquele a quem seus pensamentos e sua alma começavam a pertencer.

- Por mais que você dissesse não exigir nada de mim no final da festa, me senti muito mal ...Sem nem saber a razão do porque...pelo menos logo no começo. Conforme os dias passaram, eu entendi o que estava sentindo...

Não conseguiu terminar; sentiu apenas uma mão em seu rosto e a respiração se juntar a do jovem guerreiro, no contato dos lábios. O nó de sua garganta se desatava enquanto sentia o carinho das ações de seu amado, no desenrolar de um beijo mais profundo.

Se separaram lentamente, voltando a se olhar.

- Eu também amo você, Sakura. – Shoaran não conseguia conter seu sorriso, assim como a japonesa, que se limitou a se aconchegar nos braços do chinês, risonha. – E amo também o fato de você ser tão temperamental a ponto de conseguir me surpreender assim.

- Se não fosse agora, não sei quando seria; estava mais do que na hora de me soltar um pouco mais, concorda? – Ela sorriu, contente.

- Plenamente. – Sorriu abertamente e repousou mais um leve beijo nos lábios avermelhados de sua bela companhia.

- Devo dizer você é uma pessoa irritante, e sarcástica às vezes, Li Xiao Lang.. – Sakura sorriu carinhosamente, se recostando ainda mais no chinês, sendo envolvida pelos braços do rapaz. – Mas ainda assim eu amo você. – Ela se virou brevemente para ele , beijando sua face.

O rapaz simplesmente apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços, sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos.

- Suponho então que aceita assumir o compromisso de ser minha namorada... – Sussurrou de leve em seu ouvido.

Sakura deu um leve pulo em seu lugar, ainda abraçada ao chinês .

- Penso que sim. – Ela se afastou para poder olhar em seu rosto.

- Ótimo. – Ele sorriu, levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma caixinha e veludo; abriu-a sem cerimônia e revelou alianças de prata, com detalhes dourados nas extremidades. Colocou a menor no dedo anelar dela e arrumou a sua própria aliança em sua mão. – Devidamente compromissados.

- Você tinha tanta certeza assim de que eu iria aceitar? – Sakura tinha um olhar perigoso em sua face, ainda analisando a aliança em seu perfeitamente.

- Não, mas valia a pena arriscar. – Ele a puxou para perto de si mais uma vez, roubando outro breve beijo. – Você queria reclamar de algo, por acaso?

- Há, há há, muito engraçado. Aliás, parece que você acha que as jóias tem o poder de me persuadir...A corrente com o pingente de estrela, o anel com ouro ...Você acha que eu sou comprável, senhor Li? – A expressão dela estava entre a brincadeira e a seriedade.

- De jeito algum, bela Kinomoto-san. – Ele a apertou entre seus braços mais uma vez. – A verdadeira jóia preciosa com o maior valor do mundo por aqui é você, minha Ying Fa.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, se derreteu completamente no enlace dos lábios cálidos de seu Shoaran. Sim, agora ele era somente seu, com alguma sorte, para sempre seu.


	14. Grand Finale

**Ohayo minna!**

**Vamos à leitura final?**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura :)**

* * *

Epílogo

- Não, não, Maisako-san! Tem que ser do jeito que combinamos anteriormente! As flores não podem ser mudadas de lugar de jeito nenhum, onegai! Hai, ok então, ja ne. – Desligou o telefone transpirando pelo esforço que havia feito nas últimas horas.

Na verdade, as últimas semanas de trabalho de Tomoyo Daidouji foram um desafio a sua capacidade profissional: se encarregara de planejar todo o casamento da querida prima, negando veementemente a ajuda da mesma. Queria dar esse presente a amiga-irmã tão querida, e tratava dos detalhes finais com a paranóia típica da síndrome de perfeccionismo herdada da mais nova dos Kinomoto.

- Naku-chan, já cuidou dos detalhes de mobiliário, conferiu outra vez? – Tomoyo passou ao lado de Nakuru, no amplo gramado dos jardins da mansão dos Li, com um celular no ouvido e outro em sua mão, anotando e riscando detalhes de uma grossa lista.

- Haaai, com uma pequena ajuda da voz ameaçadora do Toya que estava meio alterado e quase matou o atendente de susto por causa do tom das exigências dele. – Nakuru sorriu levemente pela lembrança.

Nakuru sorriu abertamente enquanto observava o marido gritando ordens num chinês precário, acenando com os braços expansivamente, tentando organizar a arrumação que era executada na parte central do gigantesco jardim da mansão de seu "querido cunhado".

- Bem, se for acertado, não me incomodo com a linguagem do Toya...E a Sakura, como está? – Tomoyo riscava algo de sua própria lista, preocupada com o próximo item.

- Nas mãos das cunhadas neuróticas e da honorável sogra, em algum spa de luxo afastado daqui . – Eriol abraçou a noiva possessivamente pelas costas e beijou sua face. – E você, está ficando mais desmiolada que sua prima; desse jeito vai estafar em pouco tempo.

- Eriol, o casamento é agora a noitinha...Se não estiver tudo pronto a tempo, eu... – Um grito grave soou pelo ambiente, e todos se viraram para ver Toya, correndo atrás de um funcionário com uma cadeira em mãos, psicoticamente. – Eriol! – Tomoyo segurou um grito e se apoiou no ombro do noivo.

- Esse Toya! – O rapaz saiu correndo atrás do primo da moça, tentando pará-lo, com Nakuru logo atrás, gritando preocupadamente o nome do rapaz.

- Kami-sama permita que tudo acabe bem, e logo...Porque não consigo mais durar um dia nesse ritmo...- Tomoyo murmurou mais para si mesma, tornando a pegar seu celular, enquanto olhava para Toya, Eriol e Nakuru conversando com o funcionário, aparentemente resolvendo a situação.

A morena deu um suspiro cansado e repassou o que ainda faltava checar para a celebração do grande acontecimento..

* * *

- Itaiiii! – Sakura não conteve o grito ocasionado pela insistência de uma das cunhadas em "arrumar" seu cabelo, para que ela visualizasse o penteado mais indicado para a cerimônia noturna.

- Nee, Sakura-chan, assim vai ficar lindo!- Fanren exibia orgulhosa sua "obra de arte" para a moça, no espelho da saleta onde se encontravam.- Ah, e gomen ne, pelo cabelo. – Sequer mostrava preocupação na face.

- Ah, ano... – Sakura não tinha idéia de como se livrar das amabilidades excessivas de quase todas as irmãs do futuro marido. As mais sensatas no local eram Yelan e a cunhada Shiefa, mãe de Xiun. – Meninas, realmente, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas acho que eu deveria seguir com isso sozinha, não precisam se preocupar ...- A japonesa tentava delicadamente se livrar da sessão tortura.

- Iyé, iyé, Sakura-chan, fazemos questão de ajuda-la nesse dia tão especial, e... – Fuutie tinha um largo e entusiasmado sorriso.

- Agora já basta: Fuutie, Fenmei e Fanren .Voltem pra suas respectivas casas imediatamente. – Yelan tinha a voz mais firme, falava num chinês claro e autoritário. – Sakura veio até aqui para relaxar, e até agora vocês somente a deixaram tensa.Não vou deixar vocês acabarem com a paz do dia da noiva. Vocês nem parecem mulheres adultas e casadas, sinceramente. – Ela encarava rigidamente as filhas. – Shiefa fica aqui comigo; outro dia voltamos todas nós, mas hoje, Sakura-chan precisa de paz.

As três irmãs olharam para Sakura com rostos consternados e carentes.

- Esse truque é velho demais; dá pra vocês desistirem logo e irem embora pra se arrumar? – Shiefa se adiantou a frente de Sakura, colocou a mão na cintura de modo impaciente, e a seguir olhou com afetada surpresa o relógio. – Mas vocês já viram que horas são? Só faltam 8 horas para a cerimônia!

Imediatamente todas as irmãs se sobressaltaram e começaram a acenar adeuses displiscentes, mais preocupadas em encontrar a saída do local.

- Apelar pra vaidade nunca falha com as irmãs Li. – Fenmei abriu um sorriso sutil, se voltando pra Sakura e sua mãe. – Vamos almoçar e depois você tem ofurô, Sakura-chan.

- Muito obrigada Fenmei, e a você também Yelan-san. – Sakura se sentia aliviada da pressão das simpáticas cunhadas durante toda a parte matinal de sua estadia no spa. – Vamos sim, estou começando a ficar com fome.

* * *

- Caramba, dá pra você parar quieto, Xiao? – Eriol não conteve os risos ao observar o amigo zanzando pelos jardins, examinando cada detalhe, conversando com todos que encontrava pelo caminho, ouvindo sugestões, mudando coisas de lugar. – Será que a neurose da Sakura passou pra você nesses dois anos de convivência?

- Ah, cala essa sua boca, que eu to preocupado com o MEU casamento, com a MINHA festa; nada mais normal, seu baka. – Shoaran acabava de puxar um banco de jardim, para alinha -lo melhor.

- Ok, já percebi que você tá uma pilha de nervos...Quer desabafar? – Eriol tinha o sorriso malicioso de sempre, além de seguir andando ao lado do cabeça do clã Li, rumo a ala de seus quartos. – Faz bem, pra você não transpirar de nervoso no altar...Não é uma imagem muito agradável...

- É atrevido mesmo... – Shoaran encarou o inglês de modo gelado, mas logo desabafou-se num suspiro . – Óbvio que estou nervoso,oras. Eu quero que tudo dê certo, que ninguém atrapalhe nada, que ela não se arrependa ...

- Ahhhh, sabia! Sabia que seu medo era esse! – Eriol ria alto, sem reservas. Fato este que lhe acabou rendendo o reconhecido e forte murro no braço esquerdo. – Ei!

- Pelo comportamento infantil. – Shoaran se sentou na beirada de sua cama, o olhar perdido janela afora. – Sei que é besteira minha, mas de ontem pra cá, venho pensado em tudo que pode dar errado; deve ser ansiedade demais , ou algo assim. – Shoaran passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansado.

- Ah, pensa bem, Xiao :se ela quisesse deixar você, já tinha feito isso, porque teve tempo suficiente pra conhecer cada defeito seu...E olha, que se ela não desistiu, é uma mulher muito,mas muito corajosa e... ITAI! – Outro sonoro murro, no braço direito desta vez.

- Não sabia que você era masoquista. – Shoaran sorriu de esgueio. – Mas no final das contas, tem razão, é tudo paranóia minha. – O chinês sorriu e encaminhou-se para seu banho, mais tranqüilo. - Obrigado pelos conselhos – Shoaran deu um leve tapa no ombro do amigo e fechou a porta sem cerimônia a frente de seu rosto.

* * *

A água da banheira de madeira era fervente, mas já estava acostumada a isso; este era o propósito das fontes termais que freqüentava. As bolhas relaxavam o turbilhão de pensamentos da mente da jovem japonesa; era muita coisa acontecendo ao seu redor.

- Sakura? – A voz de Yelan na banheira ao lado era delicada, mas fez com que ela abrisse os olhos verde-esmeralda. – Seu semblante não está muito pacífico...Se quiser falar sobre algo que a aflige, alguma dúvida...Não hesite ,por favor. – O olhar de sua futura sogra era acolhedor e levemente curioso. – Bem, isso dito, vou pegar nosso drinks, e volto já. – Ela colocou seu robe grená e saiu do aposento com música relaxante.

- Sei muito bem que minha mãe ainda não é uma figura a quem você se abriria com facilidade, Sakura...Pelo menos não ainda; mas se quiser falar comigo... – Shiefa retirou as rodelas de pepino dos olhos, e se recostou em sua própria banheira, do outro lado da de Sakura, e se sentou para mira-la.

- Obrigada pela gentileza; na verdade, eu estou preocupada com a Tomoyo, minha prima. Ela ficou de organizar tudo, não me deixou ver nada; só perguntou o que eu queria e foi atrás de tudo. Fico sem graça de dar tanto trabalho a ela...Não queria que ela se estressasse assim...

- Entendo; mas eu passei por lá, está tudo lindo,correndo muito bem e dando certo. Não se preocupe porque ela não está sozinha: tem aquela sua secretária, Nakuru, seu irmão Toya, o Xiao, o Eriol...Não há motivos pra se preocupar quanto a isso. – A chinesa observava a cunhada com simpatia. – Realmente era só isso, Sakura-chan? – O olhar dela tinha algo de astuto que fazia Sakura lembrar-se do irmão da moça.

- Ah,bem, é que...- Sakura não sabia direito como se expressar. – É que eu tenho medo da família de vocês, Shiefa. – A japonesa se abriu com sinceridade. – Todo o status, o poder , a tradição...Ás vezes acho que posso não me encaixar nisso tudo, nesse mundo que não é meu.Não quero ser um peso pro Xiao, nem fazer ele passar vergonha por minha causa, não sei...- Sakura mostrava a aflição em sua expressão preocupada.

Shiefa riu com gosto.

- Ah, Sakura, você é muito kawaii, sabia? – A cunhada apertou as bochechas da moça de leve, em ritmo de brincadeira, enquanto a mesma sorria amarelo. – Você acha que o Conselho de Anciões vai se opor ao cabeça do clã, ou algo assim? Que a tradição vai impedir vocês de se casarem?Essas coisas de filmes antigos, por acaso?

- Na verdade, é algo nesse sentido.. – Sakura corou, sem graça.

- Pois fique sossegada; matrimônios não são vetados pelo conselho há séculos.E mesmo que ainda houvesse alguma oposição, tenho certeza que meu irmão moveria céus e terras pra ficar com você.Nunca vi ele assim antes... – Ela sorriu abertamente para a corada cunhada, e continuou casualmente. - Agora, quanto a esse "admirável mundo novo", que você diz não se encaixar no seu perfil, não há nada pra se preocupar, ainda mais sendo consultora de etiqueta. Tenho certeza que você se sai muito bem de qualquer tipo de situação, não?

- Bem, por esse ângulo...- Sakura mirou o vazio, pensativa.

- E o resto que você precisar aprender pelo caminho, a gente explica, sem problemas. Melhor agora? – Shiefa relaxou na borda de sua banheira.

- Sim, obrigada mesmo Shiefa. – Sakura deixou-se recair mais sobre o encosto da banheira, sorrindo para a cunhada.

- Por nada, Sakura; trate de descansar, sim? –A mulher também se colocou mais ao fundo da água borbulhante.

- Os drinks, meninas. – Yelan entregou um amarelo vivo para a filha e um azul-céu exuberante para a nora. – Nossa próxima parada é massagem, seguida de penteados e maquiagem...Agenda lotada . – A matriarca sorriu levemente. – Aproveitemos o bálsamo do momento...

* * *

- Está tudo certo então, posso me arrumar? – Toya estava sujo, desalinhado, e transpirando a baldes. – Se não fosse pela minha irmã, cobrava caro pelos serviços de hoje... – O rosto rabugento mostrava o cansaço do trabalho do dia.

- Are are, Toya, já acabou; agora é só ladeira abaixo.. – Nakuru massageava levemente as costas do marido. – E muito obrigada por sacrificar este final de semana todo pra ajudar nos preparativos finais; muita coisa ficaria pela metade sem você...

- Já disse, que foi só pela minha irmã, e principalmente por você, Nakuru. – Toya olhou diretamente para a íris mel da esposa.

- Agradeço muito mesmo, meu amor. – Nakuru beijou de leve os lábios do marido, retribuindo o carinho de seu olhar. – Mas agora vá já pro banho, porque a situação não está muito boa pra você... – O ar risonho da moça era claro. – E depois, preciso falar algo ... – Ela se colocou a caminhar na direção oposta do rapaz, começando a se distanciar.

- Me falar o que? – Ele conseguiu segurar o braço dela , obrigando-a a voltar-se e encara-lo. – Pode me falar agora, não tem problema; não estamos atrasados nem nada. Além do que, você sabe que eu não vou conseguir esperar até mais tarde. – Pontuou o argumento com um leve sorriso.

- Ah...Toya, você realmente é curioso demais...- O mistério pairava na face da morena. – Eu já desconfiava, mas queria uma confirmação, por isso eu esperei alguns meses pra contar... – Os olhos dela reluziam, os lábios contraídos num sorriso crescente.

Ela olhou sugestivamente em direção a seu ventre; o rapaz seguiu seu olhar e entendeu tudo de imediato, ficando boquiaberto.

- Três meses e meio. – Ela mal acabou de falar e recebeu o abraço mais apertado e exigente do companheiro.

- Fez muito mal em não me contar antes... – Toya parecia levemente hipnotizado; olhou para a esposa, sustentou sua face em uma de suas mãos e e arrumou algumas mechas dos cabelos castanho-escuros que pendiam pelo rosto alvo. – Eu achava que não tinha jeito de isso acontecer, mas você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo, pela segunda vez ; e tenho certeza que isso vai continuar para sempre, com você e meu filho, ou filha, ao meu lado. – Ele passou a mão na barriga da esposa carinhosamente, enquanto as lágrimas escapavam dos olhos da mesma depois da apaixonada declaração que acabava de receber.

- Eu amo você. – Ela tomou o rosto do esposo beijou-o delicadamente, evoluindo a medida que a paixão de Toya se expressava mais declaradamente, a ponto de não deixa-la respirar. – T-Toya, quer matar a nós 3? – Ela riu graciosamente, ainda entre os braços do marido.

- Muito longe disso. - Ele acariciou as costas da mulher. – Depois dessas emoções, melhor descansarmos pra agüentar mais uma...Não que seja tão agradável como essa...- O tom rabugento havia voltado a se espalhar pela face do primogênito dos Kinomoto.

- Ah, Toya, não diga isso! Estamos falando da felicidade da sua irmã! Você não torce por isso? – Nakuru arregalou os olhos e alterou a voz em tom de bronca.

- Claro que sim, eu torço pela minha irmã, e não pra aquele cara metido a besta, mauricinho de uma figa, riquinho arrogante... – Toya começava a ferver.

- Toya, ele é uma boa pessoa, ama sua irmã acima de tudo e é o único capaz de faze-la feliz; como você se sentiria se um irmão meu falasse tudo isso de você? Que duvidasse de você? – Nakuru olhou os olhos âmbares do japonês, demandando uma resposta. – Quer saber, vá pro seu banho, se arrume e pense nisso tá? Até logo. – Ela beijou-o rapidamente e se dirigiu pra outra ala da mansão.

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhhh, Sakura! – Os olhos de Tomoyo brilhavam de alegria. – Como você conseguiu ficar mais linda do que já é? – Tomoyo rodopiava a prima com entusiasmo. – Esse spa deve ter sido magnífico!

- Tomoyo, vai devagar, vai desmanchar o penteado... – Sakura se sentou na beirada da cama de seu quarto de hóspedes na mansão Li. – Depois do trabalho que deu pra chegar até aqui desviando do Xiao, você não vai querer colocar todo o esforço a perder. – Sakura deu um suspiro cansado. – Falando em esforço, como você está? – De repente Sakura mostrou sua preocupação com a prima. – Deve ter sido tão difícil pra você...

-Ah, Sakura, assim você até me ofende, sabia? – Tomoyo ajeitava os cachos da moça enquanto falava. – Foi só um pouco mais puxado do que o normal, mas contávamos com o apoio de última hora do seu irmão, e mesmo do Xiao até algumas horas atrás. – A morena sorriu sonhadora. – O importante é que deu tudo certo e os Li estão ansiosos pra ter a nova primeira-dama do clã – Tomoyo riu com gosto.

-Ai, Tomoyo, você quer me deixar mais nervosa, é? Não basta todos esses costumes diferentes, pra me deixar louca? E a lista é extensa : não vejo o Xiao há uma semana, por causa dessa tradição de se isolar com amigas; depois o festival do vermelho: vestido, decoração, lanternas, convite... vem a troca de presentes, Japão-China, China-Japão...Depois veio a cama nova, lençóis novos E vermelhos...É todo um conjunto de rituais de enlouquecer qualquer um! – Sakura se olhou no espelho, limpando delicadamente o canto dos lábios. - A única coisa boa foi que ontem finalmente pude ver o meu noivo depois de tanto tempo.. – O olhar de Sakura era risonho e saudoso.

-Ah, o ritual de escovar os cabelos, eu fiquei sabendo: ambos os noivos devem escovar o cabelo quatro vezes, trazendo a cada escovadela a boa-sorte. A primeira escovadela simboliza a união do casal desde o início do casamento até ao fim. – Tomoyo conversava e abria a porta dos armários do quarto da prima ao mesmo tempo, parecendo procurar algo. - A segunda traz harmonia e verdade até ao fim da vida, a terceira trará filhos e netos, e a quarta saúde e um casamento duradouro. Tão KAWAIIIII...- Tomoyo juntou as mãos e olhou fixamente um ponto no horizonte, com os olhos faiscando, com o vestido rubro da noiva em mãos.

-É , mas tudo é muito minucioso,Tomoyo. Você estava ocupada pra cima e pra baixo com os preparativos finais e não viu o que aconteceu hoje de manhã; o Toya quase deu vexame de novo: O Xiao foi levar o dinheiro pro papai, pra Nakuru e pro Toya..É aquela simbologia de presentear aqueles que me permitirão sair do convívio do lar pra casar. – Sakura limpou de leve a testa, enquanto acabava de colocar o vestido vermelho, no estilo chinês, com detalhes dourados nas bordas. – O Toya demorou bons 5 minutos pra pegar o envelope vermelho da mão do Xiao; eles ficaram se encarando o tempo todo, parecia uma briga de olhares insistentes e nada dispostos a ceder. Para a falar a verdade, o papai pegou o envelope do Toya e deu um cascudo nele pela teimosia. – Sakura sorriu levemente.

- Mas a segunda melhor parte de todos esses cerimoniais, Saki, é que você vai trocar de roupa nada menos do que 3 vezes!Não vejo a hora de ajudar você a ficar lindíssima em todas essas trocas de roupa! – Tomoyo abriu novamente os armários, mostrando os cabides coloridos à prima, pulando em seu lugar, tamanha a excitação que mostrava pela oportunidade que via a sua frente.

- Ah, obrigada Tomoyo, eu agradeço muito. Por tudo. – Sakura abraçou a prima com todas as forças que tinha. – Se não fosse você e sua grande boca, nada disso teria acontecido. – Sakura encarou docemente o semblante da amiga de longa data.

- Não ouse me fazer borrar a maquiagem, Sakura! – Tomoyo tinha a voz embargada, lutando para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. – E vamos logo, porque vocês precisam estar no altar logo.

- Curiosidade Tomoyo: qual seria a primeira melhor parte dos cerimoniais? – Sakura andava pelo corredor ao lado da prima, curiosa.

- Antes da recepção do casamento, você vai saber. Vamos lá, senão seu noivo vai morrer de ansiedade!

* * *

Ladeada pelo pai, Sakura entrou pelo lado esquerdo dos jardins; ao lado da mãe, Shoaran foi deixado no caminho a se encararam e trilharam o caminho rumo ao templo dos Li por si mesmos, se encontrando ao final da bifurcação da trilha de seixos até o templo, prestando homenagens ao Céu e a Terra, aos familiares..O cerimonial não demorou, e os noivos trocaram promessas de fidelidade em mandarim, em breves frases permeadas por olhares ternos dos juramentistas.

Acabada a parte religiosa, partiram para o primeiro e mais comemorado costume que Tomoyo tinha se referido: antes de atenderem à recepção do casamento, os noivos realizam uma sessão de fotos profissional.A alegria e a euforia estavam estampados no rosto da prima da noiva, que exigia sempre uma nova pose do casal. Depois de mais de meia hora,Sakura e Shoaran acabaram se recusando a estender a sessão, para o desgosto da empolgada moça, pois já estavam cansados de ter que posar em todos os locais existentes na propriedade, em todos os lugares dos jardins da mansão; precisavam ao menos se sentar.

- Saku-chan! – Uma pequena pessoa com um farfalhante vestido cor-de-rosa e laços de fita na mesma cor em seus cabelos saltou sobre a mais nova membro do clã dos Li. – Sakura-chan, como você tá linda! É a tia mais bonita que eu já vi!

Três pares de olhos âmbar se voltaram em desgosto sem reservas para a pequena, que nada percebia em meio à sua euforia, ao contrário da mais nova tia que havia percebido o poder de fuzilamento daqueles olhares.

-X-Xiun, não exagera. – Sakura sorria amarelo enquanto acarinhava levemente as pequenas mãos da sobrinha.

- Ela não está exagerando nem um pouco. – Shoaran se colocou ao lado da esposa, enlaçando-a pela cintura. – Não podia ter escolhido uma tia melhor pra você, não é Xiun? – Ele olhou brevemente pra sobrinha, mas concentrou sua atenção nos olhos verdes da nova Li.

- Sakura-chaaan, venha comigo. – Meiling separou o casal abruptamente esbaforida pegando a noiva sem cerimônia pelo braço.A mais nova prima de Sakura usava um vestido alaranjado , os cabelos presos em cascata. – Hora da primeira troca de roupa - Ela sorriu alegremente enquanto a levava com pressa para dentro da mansão, sem ao menos dar tempo para sua reação surpresa.

- M-Meiling !

- Esse negócio de trocar de roupa três vezes...- O chinês passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e suspirou exausto, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima. – Pra quem alguém foi querer incorporar esse costume inútil no casamento?

-Calma, tio, ela volta logo. – Xiun se colocou ao lado dele, dando leves tapinhas em seu joelho. – Não precisa ficar com essa cara feia não...Você vai poder ver ela por um bom tempo depois , não vai?

- Vou sim, Xiun. – Shoaran sorriu e colocou a sobrinha em seu colo. – Pra sempre...E quantos primos você gostaria de ter de presente meu e da tia Sakura? – O chinês perguntou gentilmente.

- Eu posso mesmo escolher quantos primos quero ter tio Xiao? – A menina arregalou os olhos.

* * *

E assim foi durante as outras duas trocas de roupa, e por boa parte da recepção do casal mais poderoso da China: os noivos mal conseguiam trocar algumas palavras devido a ter que dar atenção constante aos numerosos convidados e dar esporádicas instruções a alguém. Só tiveram alguma folga quando se sentaram para comer, após a última troca de Sakura, que agora permanecia com um vestido azul-marinho de detalhes prateados nas bordas, além de leves bordados com motivos florais em sua extensão.

- Você está tão cansada quanto eu? – Shoaran bebia devagar sua taça de água. – Não sabia que seria tanta dor de cabeça, sinceramente. – Shoaran recebeu um olhar ligeiramente enviesado da esposa. – Não que não compense todo o esforço, claro. – Ele afagou as costas da mulher com delicadeza.

- Nem me fale sobre trabalho; quem teve que trocar de roupa três vezes, com suas irmãs praticamente gritando nas minhas orelhas para eu escolher qual vestido usaria, fui eu. – Sakura bebeu um generoso gole de seu vinho. – Se não fosse sua mãe, a Tomoyo e Meiling e a Shiefa, eu ainda estaria escolhendo o segundo.

- Sabe, é bom você coloca-las em seus devidos lugares desde cedo, senão essa intromissão delas vai se colocar a você por muito tempo. – Shoaran sorriu de lado. – Ou eu posso dar um jeito nisso pra você.

-Não quero me indispor com ninguém, Xiao, ainda mais agora no começo; quando eu já tiver alguma intimidade com elas, dou o meu jeito. – Sakura espetou um pedaço de cenoura e comeu delicadamente.

- Tenho certeza que vai. – Xiao Lang afagou o queixo da esposa, risonho.- Eu pensava que o casamento servia pros noivos desfrutarem, mas já percebi que os menos sossegados nesse processo todo somos nós dois; até cãimbra no maxilar estou sentindo de tanto posar pra fotos e sorrir pra convidados. – O rapaz comia com vontade.

-Nem me fale. – Sakura massageou as bochechas doloridas. – É exatamente igual para mim ... O que foi que você tanto prometeu dar de presente pra Xiun?

O chinês olhou surpreso para a esposa.

- O que ela falou pra você?

- Que ela queria logo os presentes que você havia prometido a ela; aliás, ela insistiu que esses presentes seriam nossos, e não só não entendi muito bem, então... – O olhar da mais nova Li era curioso e se dirigia ao esposo.

- Nada demais, minha cara esposa, se trata apenas de cinco primos para a Xiun. – Shoaran parou de comer para observar o espetáculo.

- Ah, ta... – Sakura só havia acabado de processar a informação. – Hooooeeeee? – Não conteve a agudez de sua voz e os olhos sobressaltados. – Como você pode prometer uma coisa dessas a uma criança, Li Xiao Lang? – Sakura tomava grandes goles de água, a face era de um rosa-choque espantoso.

- Ei, devagar com a água, lembra da ultima vez que você exagerou, no que deu. – O moço de olhos âmbar retirou a taça de suas mãos. – Mas como você pode ser a matriarca do clã se não tiver nenhum filho para ser mãe?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu quero ter filhos, já conversamos sobre isso. – O cochicho urgente da japonesa era exclusivo para o marido. – Mas você precisava ter prometido cinco?Cinco, Xiao Lang? – O olhar furioso de Sakura fez Shoaran pensar duas vezes em sua resposta.

- Ela não vai levar a sério,Saki, fica tranqüila, ok? – Shoaran beijou a face de sua mulher carinhosamente. – A gente pode pechinchar.

Sakura ficou com uma expressão indecifrável; seria algo entre o riso e sua ligeira braveza.

- Você é irritantemente irresistível, meu marido. – Sakura cochichou de leve, beijando a face do mancebo.

- Posso dizer a mesma coisa de você, minha esposa. – Ele retribuiu o gesto na mesma moeda.

- Ahm tia Sakura..- Xiun veio desabalada em direção ao colo da japonesa. – Vai demorar muito pra você me dar os priminhos que pedi?

Shoaran olhou interrogativamente para ela, que retribuiu com algo estranho no olhar, antes de responder.

- Não, Xiun, não vai demorar, pode ficar tranqüila. – Sakura afagou a bochecha da menina, sorrindo.

-Eeebaaa! Ooo mãe! – A menina começou a falar alto,disparando para o lugar onde sua mãe estava.

Sakura enrubesceu de imediato, mas logo relaxou com o toque das mãos de Shoran afirmativamente agarradas nas suas.

- Não sabia que você tinha pressa. – Os olhos dele se voltaram para ela.

-E-eu não tenho pressa de nada; mas se acontecer logo, eu não vou me preocupar, só isso. – Ela tentava se recompor da timidez que a tomava novamente.

- Eu também posso esperar, mas estou ansioso pra ver a sua beleza multiplicada no clã; já está na hora de mudar essas características ancestrais que faz todos serem parecidos por aqui.

- Eu não ligaria nem um pouco de ter filhos parecidos com você. – Sakura sorriu lindamente, com aquele brilho no olhar.

- Bem, sendo assim, sempre podemos providenciar...- Ele deu seu sorriso torto número um e beijou a mão da nova representante do clã mais poderoso de toda a China.

* * *

**SIM SIM SIM!**

**Finalmente o fim do fim!**

**Espero que tenha cumprido ao menos as expectativas de vcs!**

**Procurei fazer algo mais light, meio inacabado, com espaço pra divagação, entende?**

**Bom, agora devo me despedir: amei todas as reviews e agradeço mto ao trabalho q todos tiveram as escrevendo.**

**Me desculpa mais umas 10 milhões de vezes ´pela demora.**

**Continuarei aki pelo FF, lendo (qdo possível) as minhas fics preferidas e algumas novidades mto boas!**

**Perdão pelos inúmeros errinhos q cometi.**

**Agora alguns de vcs ( assim espero, ^^"") devem se perguntar: será q ela repete a dose?**

**A resposta correta seria: SÓ DEUS SABE**

**Sim, pq agora estou mtíssimo ocupada com minha pós-graduação...**

**Talvez nas férias, um projeto-relâmpago de um mês, aki no fandom de CCS msm.**

**Isso se eu tiver uma idéia bem original e rápida; não sei se seria uma one-shot...Acho que seria mais pra uma 4 – short...Hehehe.Não gosto de escrever coisas curtas ¬¬**

**Sei q sumir, não vou. ( Nem q seja nas reviews, estarei lá..hehehe)**

**Enfim, bjus pra tds e felicidades eternas pra vcs!**

**Kisus mega-power!**

**Na-chan ^^**


End file.
